El trato
by Kibi Brief
Summary: UA, dedicado a Bunny Ball y Sonia Safiro. Bulma es una empleada administrativa que desea cambiar la decadencia de su vida laboral y personal. Un pequeño incidente hará que luego se destaqué del resto y sea visualizada por su nuevo empleador. Bulma, Yamcha, Vegeta y varios personajes más serán retratado en un mundo adulto en esta historia original. Atención, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: El Lapicero

Capitulo 1: El Lapicero

Bulma se sentía eufórica y fascinada por haberle cantado sus verdades en la cara a su ahora ex jefe de planta. Estaba harta de tener que soportar su continuo acoso. Cuando la encontraba sola en el box se le insinuaba planteándole situaciones sucias que podrían vivir juntos en su casa del campo, nunca perdía oportunidad de rosar la entrepierna en su falda y ni hablar de las innumerables veces que posaba su mano en su cintura con total confianza. Todo ese descaro la lleno de coraje y fue a exigir su desvinculación de la empresa entre gritos y llantos. Las chicas de Recursos Humanos hicieron todo lo posible por contenerla puesto que poner que el motivo de renuncia era el acoso sexual laboral no le abriría nuevas oportunidades de trabajo ya que sería vista por nuevos empleadores como una trabajadora conflictiva. Respiró hondo y firmó su renuncia, aclaro en el asunto que la empresa no colmaba sus expectativas. Volvió a lo que era su escritorio y tomo una caja mediana en la cual colocó cada uno de sus elementos personales de trabajo. Con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas pero con el alivio de no volver se fue despidiendo de sus compañeros de trabajo a medida que iba cruzando la enorme sala con la caja en sus manos y llevando la cartera al hombro cuidando de que no se le cayera. Conseguir un buen trabajo contable en una ciudad tan grande como en la que vivía no era sencillo pero ella iba a poder, como pudo con la universidad aunque le tocó pagar sus gastos trabajando medio tiempo en una cafetería. Llegó al ascensor y con un poco de esfuerzo oprimió el botón de llamado y casi de inmediato se abrió el mismo. "Que suerte la mía" pensó puesto que deseaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y en el ascensor iban varios pasajeros que le dieron lugar para entrar. Giró para ver como se cerraba la puerta y observo que su repugnante ex jefe iba cruzando el salón a toda prisa mientras la llamaba. A Bulma no le daba la vida, el aire, mantener la cartera en el hombro y el no soltar la caja para apretar con desesperación el botón de cierre pero aun así lo logro y sonrió satisfecha al ver que este cerró en las narices del pelmazo. La personas que estaba en el ascensor quedaron atónitos, desencajados, no entendían si ella se iba, llegaba y si el señor la quería saludar o retener, al cual la joven de cabello azul evadió sin ningún reparo. Una vez en el Hall Central, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos bajaron apurados, incluyendo a Bulma que iba a toda prisa, deseaba irse pronto de ese horrendo lugar. Cada vez que pensaba en todo el martirio que había tenido que soportar se preguntaba porque a ella y muchas veces se planteaba si era su modo de vestir pero cuando se comparaba con muchas de sus compañeras que llevaban vestimentas tan ridículas y provocadoras, terminaba creyendo que su vestuario era más similar al de una bibliotecaria jubilada. Pérdida en sus pensamientos oyó su nombre en la voz de su ex jefe de planta, lo que la hizo apurar el paso para no tener que dirigirle la palabra. Al apresurar el paso comprendió que debía mantener la cartera en equilibrio con la caja que llevaba en sus manos, porque a causa de los tacones altos, el trote hacía que todo comenzara a saltar y a salirse de su control. Estaba llegando a lo que es el umbral de la puerta principal de salida cuando sin perder el ritmo giró el cuello para tratar de ver hacia la cabina de seguridad y así saludar a los muchachos pero chocó con algo que la hizo caer hacía atrás quedando sentada sobre el frío mármol y haciendo que varias cosas de la caja volarán. Cuando pudo reaccionar se encontraba en el piso, de espalda, levemente reclinada sobres sus brazos y la razón por la que no se había puesto de pie era porque un joven de traje oscuro a rayas estaba encima de ella. Tenía el cabello con en flama con unas entradas en pico de viuda, súper negro como la oscuridad más absoluta. Rasgos fuertes en su rostro bien marcado por sus cejas gruesas y ceñidas que definían una mirada penetrante de ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna sobre una tez bronceada. Definitivamente era alguien importante y exitoso que... No dejaba de mirarle el busto que tras las respiraciones agitadas de la peliazul no dejaba de subir y bajar. Estaba harta y ella exigía que se la respetara como mujer así que sin dudarlo, estiro el brazo y tomo el lapicero que estaba próximo a ella en el piso y con él lo golpeo en la cabeza.  
-Ahhh! Pero que haces Mujer?!- grito el joven que aun no se levantaba.  
-Estaría bueno que en lugar de mirarme como un lobo te levantaras y me ayudaras a juntar mis cosas- vocifero Bulma que con esfuerzo se lo quitaba de encima y empezaba a juntar las cosas en la caja de rodillas. Un guarda espaldas se acercó y de un tirón levantó al joven de traje y se arrodillo junto a Bulma y una vez que juntaron todo en la caja, la ayudó a reincorporarse. Bulma agradeció y se fue corriendo al borde de la acera a tomarse un taxi. Necesitaba escapar de ese lugar y refugiarse en la tranquilidad de su departamento. Cuarenta minutos más tarde y lanzo la caja con sus cosas en una mesa ratona y se lanzó en el sofá de su sala. Su departamento no era muy grande, sin embargo, a Bulma le resultaba cómodo y acogedor. Se quitó los tacones y elevó las piernas al sofá, esas faldas tubo con el largo bajo la rodilla eran muy elegantes pero muy incomodas. Suspiro y pasado unos minutos se decidió llamar a su novio, debía comunicarle que estaba sin trabajo pero feliz y aliviada.

-Hola Bulma ¿Llamas de tu casa? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Paso algo?- la voz de su novio respondió rápido el teléfono y no la dejaba hablar preocupado por el horario en el cual lo llamaba.

-Hola Yam! Nada importante Cariño, renuncié a mi horrendo trabajo y quería contarte- respondió Bulma con cierto optimismo.

-¿En serio? Te oyes cansada. ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver ahora? ¿Necesitas algo?- su novio no dejaba de preocuparse.

-Ay Yamcha! Ya me aburres! - lo regañó la peliazul exagerando en su expresión para que su novio comprendiera que estaba haciendo berrinche y así no la molestara más- La verdad es que estoy muy cansada, creo que me tomaré una semana de descanso antes de buscar un nuevo trabajo- concluyó la joven.

Una risa en soplido llena de picardía se oyó en el auricular.

-Está bien, ya que estás tan cansada y estresada, ¿Qué te parece si esta noche voy a visitarte con comida china y tenemos una linda cena en tu casa?- sugirió su novio.

-¡Si! ¡Te espero! –respondió la peliazul llena de alegría, nada le gustaba más que ser mimada en su casa- Te espero, no te vengas muy tarde, si?- sentenció.

-No, no lo haré- y tras una pausa escuchó- Besos, nos vemos.

-Besos Cariño- y Bulma colgó el teléfono y se quedó recostada tratando de repasar la cronología de su acalorada mañana en la empresa.

Comenzó como a las 08hs cuando su ex jefe le había pasado la mano por la cola sin reparó frente a todos sus compañeros en plena junta, como ella respondió totalmente encolerizada, al recordar eso se le escapó una risa. Ella totalmente sacada en una sala llena de personas que la miraban como si fuese el mismísimo _demonio_. Volvió a reír y siguió con la cronología de los hechos. Más tarde, el intento de negociaciones en el departamento de Recursos Humanos, las chicas que intentaban consolarla. Un sentimiento de angustia la invadió al recordar que vaciaba su escritorio y luego se fue despidiendo de sus compañeros.

-La huída- pronunció en voz alta al recordar el escape en ascensor al ver al acosador intentando alcanzarla.

Luego el Hall Central y el choque con el joven exitoso, y una sonrisa auténtica se dibujó en su rostro al recordar al joven altanero que se le antojaba apetitosamente sensual. Suspiró y recordó su rostro, tan cercano a ella que si no fuese porque estaba huyendo del lugar se hubiera colgado mirándolo por horas hasta tomar el coraje de besarlo. Ese hombre podría encender una mecha sin interruptor ni encendedor, toda su presencia era magnética. Nuevamente volvió a sonreír y con picardía al recordar que lo descubrió viendo su escote sin descaro y con deseo. Suspiro y pensó en el deseo y sintió como su piel se erizaba. "¡Dios!" exclamó en su mente e inconscientemente refregó sus manos por sus piernas para regresarlas por el interior de sus muslos, extendiendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Tres años de noviazgo habían apagado el deseo y hasta había olvidado cómo se sentía. Pero ya que comprendió que la pasión estaba desapareciendo en su vida consideró que lo mejor sería atacara a Yamcha cuando llegará con la cena. Saltó del sofá decidida a encender a su novio en llamas en la noche así que comenzó por ordenar la casa. Una casa bella y una chica sensual en ropa sugestiva serían el combo perfecto para atacar a su novio como una fiera salvaje. Claro, una nueva Bulma estaba apareciendo, dejando atrás la decadencia de su trabajo y buscando fuerzas que le renovaran el espíritu y a la vida. Era momento de brillar y nada la detendría. Ordenó, limpio y la casa se veía esplendida pero sentía su cabello seco y rígido por la tarea realizada de remover polvo. Estaba dándose una ducha cuando comenzó a recordar los productos de belleza que invadían su baño así que comenzó con la utilización de varios. Luego de estar más de una hora con las tareas de belleza pasó a su dormitorio totalmente relajada y confortada. Se miró en el enorme espejo de su cuarto, totalmente desnuda y se sintió satisfecha de su cuerpo, se sentía femenina y sensual sin necesidad de ser perfecta. Abrió el armario recordando que guardaba varias prendas sugestivas de ropa interior femenina llenas de encajes y cintas,. Puso todo sobre la cama y comenzó a estudiar diferentes combinaciones. Sacó más prendas de su armario: vestidos, faldas, blusas de gasa, ligeros, medias de liga, tacones. Necesitaba sentirse sexy, deseada hasta la locura como la habían hecho sentir esa mañana en el Hall Central de su antiguo trabajo. No lo resistió más y abrió la cama moviendo y lanzando algunas pendas al sueldo. Se tapó con las sábanas y comenzó a tocarse, a estimularse, a liberarse de las ataduras de sentirse poco deseaba y no ser llevada a la cama con lujuria. Y el calor subió y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse cuando instintivamente comenzó a penetrarse con los dedos y alcanzó el clímax con la imagen mental del hombre del Hall Central, ese hombre apuesto, de traje y cabello oscuro y rostro varonil.

-Más- gruñó en la soledad de su cuarto y alcanzó un orgasmo tan delicioso como jamás había tenido.

Se sonrojó al descubrir que aun tenía fuego por dentro y que el portador de sus fantasías haya sido un total desconocido. Nuevamente una sonrisa auténtica iluminaba su rostro. Se levanto y fue al cuarto de baño a higienizarse, luego al dormitorio donde completo la elección de prendas y guardó el resto. Tendría una noche inolvidable y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

Ya entrada la noche Bulma moría de aburrimiento mirando televisión en la sala maquillada y peinada. Ilusionada por la llegada de su novio se había puesto un solero negro y debajo llevaba ropa interior de encaje, medias de liga y liguero. El calzado elegido eran unas ballerinas bajas que descansaban al lado del enorme sofá en el cual estaba reclinada la peliazul. Sonó el timbre y tardó en reaccionar, el aburrimiento la había adormecido. Se colocó los zapatos y antes de abrir la puerta se miró en el espejo de la entrada y pudo notar q su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Hizo unas morisquetas para concluir en una mirada sexy y guiñarse un ojo, luego abrió la puerta con la mayor sensualidad posible. Yamcha la vio y al no comprender su comportamiento se rio y entró. Bulma cerró la puerta y se lo quedó mirando. Él entraba con su imponente físico con total naturalidad, apenas la había besado y fue dejando cosas a medida que ingresaba a la cocina a donde dejaría el paquete con comida. Fue hasta él y lo abrazó por atrás, nuevamente él rió.

-Oye! Pensé que ibas a estar deprimida por haber dejado tu trabajo, no esperaba q estuvieses de tan buen humor- confesó el joven al desajustar el abrazo de su novia y al girar para tenerla de frente.

-Es que merezco que me mimen, no que me consuelen- agrego Bulma colgándose del poderoso cuello de su novio.

-No Bul, hoy no, estoy muy cansado- informó con desdén mientras la descolgaba de su cuello.

-No Yamcha! Yo quiero que me mimes! Que me abraces y me beses y de ser posible, me comas en el sofá!- refunfuñó Bulma cruzando los brazos y mirando con el ceño fruncido el piso.

-¿Acaso mi novia desea que la coma en el sofá? JAJAJAJAJAJA- fue la respuesta del joven que no podía creer las cosas que le decía su novia-¡ Vamos Bulma! Saturaste mis oídos con eso de que las mujeres no deben ser tomas como objeto y ahora quieres que me convierta en un pervertido, mejor relájate y busquemos una película- concluyó.

-¡Qué no! ¡Soy una chica Yamcha! ¡Una chica que desea ser cortejada y amada!- vociferó ella.

-¿Y acaso no estoy acá con comida porque mi novia estaba cansada? ¿Acaso no me preocupé porque renunciaste Bulma? Trabajé 12 malditas horas en el taller el día de hoy! 12 malditas horas de trabajo sucio y pesado y aún así me bañé y fui por comida para complacerte! ¿Acaso nunca piensas en mi?- respondió Yamcha perdiendo un poco la calma.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo no pienso en ti? O esto de tener sexo y complacernos mutuamente a ti no te apetece? ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Y teniéndote tengo que aguantarme y esperar que no estés cansado!- gritó ella yendo hacía la sala y sentándose de golpe en el sofá.

-Vamos nena, tranquilízate. Creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de paz, ambos estamos muy cansados- dijo él acercándose a su novia, buscando reconciliarse. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó hacía su pecho mientras le pasaba la mano por el brazo del cual la contenía - ¿A ver? Llevas medías oscuras, lindo detalle- y con su mano libre recorrió la pierna de ella desde la rodilla hacía la cadera, elevando la falda - ¡Pero si te has puesto liguero! ¡Con lo que me gusta! – agregó tratando de mostrar entusiasmo en su voz.

\- Ahora te la aguantas Yamcha- sentenció la peliazul que se levantó y dio un portazo a su dormitorio una vez que ingreso. Se sentía estúpida, fea y humillada. Sentía que comenzó a coquetear con ella en el sofá solo porque le había mostrado lo poco que la seducía. Comenzó a llorar casi en silencio y se durmió. La espera y la discusión le habían consumido las energías. Pasado unos treinta minutos despertó súbitamente comprendiendo que se había quedado dormida. Se quedó quieta tratando de comprender si estaba sola o Yamcha seguía en el departamento. Escucho el televisor encendido así que dedujo que él aun continuaba en la casa. Tomó un pañuelo de la mesa de luz y limpió su rostro, luego se paso un poco de crema y se asomo a la puerta:

-¿Vamos a cenar?- preguntó con vergüenza desde el umbral.

-Claro Nena, caliento la comida y la traigo a la sala- respondió él con una voz poco audible, como si un nudo atravesara su garganta. Se levantó y fue a la cocina.

Bulma se sentó en el sofá y lo espero. El resto de la noche fue casi en silencio. Acomodados uno sobre el otro, sin pasión pero sin intensiones de seguir lastimándose. Pasada la medianoche se fueron a dormir juntos. Un beso sencillo y las luces de los veladores se apagaron. Una misma cama y tan lejanos a la vez.


	2. Chapter 2: El Jefe

Capitulo 2: El Jefe

Cada vez que Bulma alzaba la cabeza no podía creer lo enorme de esa Gerencia. Una sala repleta de escritorios sobre una majestuosa alfombra bordó, totalmente iluminada por un ventanal que sustituía una de las paredes, ofrecían una vista completa del centro de la ciudad, dando un ambiente elegante y sofisticado a lo que era la antesala de la oficina de Presidencia. Llevaba tres semanas trabajando en una empresa multinacional, después de todo el cambio había sido provechoso. Buen salario, exigencia de competencias, gente muy capacitada y cordial la rodeaban. Muchos hombres jóvenes se habían acercado a la peliazul pero apenas ella les comunicaba que estaba en pareja, la mayoría dejaban de coquetearle y seguían en sus tareas con total cordialidad y compañerismo. Cuando tuvo la entrevista laboral le habían marcado mucho ese punto: En esta empresa se fomenta el buen clima laboral y sintió que eso era una señal. Estaba ocupando un puesto administrativo en Recursos Humanos, algo nada despreciable ya que en esa empresa existía la promesa de ascenso y carrera profesional. Comenzó a llevarse muy bien con unas de sus compañeras de oficina, Maron, a su vez, muy amiga de Fasha, una mujer madura, subgerente del Departamento de Riesgos. Ellas siempre compartían el almuerzo y como Maron sintió mucha afinidad con Bulma desde que llegó, la sumó a los almuerzos y eso requería de ir por Fasha a la Gerencia y ver ese majestuoso lugar.

-¡Vamos Fasha! Calzate los tacones y deja esa computadora, recuerda que a mi si me cuentan los minutos del almuerzo- insistió Maron.

-¿No entiendes Maron? Necesito terminar esta presentación para esta tarde y no tengo asistente - respondió enérgicamente la morena. No lograba dar con el formato correcto para la presentación y eso la ponía de pésimo humor - ¿Por qué te enfermaste Cherry? ¿Por qué?- exclamó para no darle un golpe al teclado.  
El lamento trajo a la abstraída Bulma a la realidad llevándola a observar el monitor de Fasha.  
\- Estás dando el comando incorrecto, por eso no te permite el cambio - intervino Bulma frente a las mirada incrédula de sus compañeras.  
\- ¿Sabes utilizar este programa? ¡Te agradeceré mucho si me ayudas con él!- respondió automáticamente la morena.  
\- ¡Ay no! Significa que no habrá almuerzo grupal, no?- interrumpió en un quejido Maron.  
Sin dudarlo, Bulma se sentó en el sillón de Fasha y comprendió por la comodidad del mismo que a los puestos importantes los mimaban y sintió deseos de algo así. Fasha se paró detrás de ella y ambas comenzaron a trabajar sobre las plantillas de presentación que requerían. Maron bostezo y como nadie la miró comenzó a quitar pelusas imaginarias de su falda.  
\- ¡Maron! A veces eres un fastidio! - sentenció Fasha - ¡Toma! Compra unos sanguches vegetarianos o yogures, algo! Ve y no fastidies con que te aburres - buscó dinero en su cartera y se lo entregó a Maron para que desapareciera.  
Maron sonrió y salió feliz de la oficina. Bulma seguía en la computadora con determinación y entusiasmo, realmente se la veía disfrutar de la labor.  
\- Dime Bulma, ¿Siempre has querido ser administrativa? - preguntó la de mayor rango al verla tan desenvuelta.  
\- En realidad estudié administración de empresas pero con orientación en fraudes financieros. En mi anterior trabajo realizaba tareas de secretaria ejecutiva, al menos aquí entre en recursos humanos y eso me alegra mucho porque se parece más a lo que elegí- respondió la de menor rango al oír la pregunta con tanta determinación.  
\- Me gusta tu entusiasmo. Dime, ¿Tu tesis es de fraudes? - siguió interrogando la morena - ¿Me darías una copia? Hace tiempo que deseo leer algo nuevo.  
\- Pero me recibí de la universidad hace cuatro años y medios, es material viejo y me da vergüenza que lo leas - respondió la peliazul que había dejado de teclear para mirarla.  
\- No dejes de hacer la presentación Bulma! - y Fasha sonrió al ver que Bulma en unos 25 minutos tenía el asunto de la presentación casi terminada - Mejor ya no te interrumpo o vendrá Maron a reclamar que ya no tienen tiempo para comer.  
-¿Qué? ¿Aun no terminan? - se escucho a la voluptuosa que se acercaba.

\- Ya Maron! Ya estoy terminando - contestó Bulma guiñándole el ojo a la recién llegada con un tono de voz moderado.  
\- ¡Una bendición todo esto! - exclamó Fasha. Estaba sorprendida y feliz por las capacidades de la nueva empleada. Si la tesis de fraudes financieros tenía la dirección correcta, significaría que había dado con la persona indicada.  
Bulma sonrió y hasta se sonrojo, acción que enterneció a Maron, luego de unos segundos habló exaltada:  
\- Bulma! Corramos al archivero a tragar esto! Invitó Fasha - y el final de la frase sonó con sorna.  
Fasha tuvo que contener la risa porque en esa sala se trataba de no generar ruidos fuertes y varios ya volvían del almuerzo, a lo que terminó haciendo señas de que se vayan porque si abría la boca se reiría muy fuerte. Bulma salió de la gerencia feliz, se sentía realizada en ese lugar, por fin algo estaba siendo como ella consideraba que debería de suceder. Trabajaba en un lugar bonito, esperaba cobrar lo prometido que resultaba ser buena paga y además tenía compañeras que la hacían sentir bien. Hasta se había inscripto en clases de spinning con Maron. Solo debía reconquistar a Yamcha, ese era su nuevo desafío.  
Pasaron dos semanas más y las cosas en la vida de Bulma no habían cambiado mucho. Ir al gym con Maron le sirvió para tonificar su cuerpo y eso le encantaba, pero su novio seguía un tanto desconectado. Maron esperaba a Fasha en su escritorio y Bulma estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos con la vista pérdida en el ventanal cuando de golpe la empezaron a jalar del brazo. Todo iba muy rápido, los tacones que se trababan en la alfombra, la falda angosta por la rodilla que no la dejaba dar un paso firme y el shock de ser tomada por sorpresa del brazo y a viva voz. Logró reaccionar cuando estaba a escasos pasos de entrar a Presidencia por arrastre. No creía lo que veía. Aquel hombre guapo que la atropelló en el Hall Central de su anterior trabajo, el mismo que la visitaba en sus fantasías, era el artífice de su susto. La peliazul fue lanzada en la oficina y terminó contra un mueble que había cerca de la entrada. No entendía nada, ese hombre se estaba lanzando sobre ella enfurecido y fue ahí que logró reaccionar.  
\- ¡Contesta cuando te hago una pregunta! ¡¿Qué rayos hace en mi oficina?! - gritaba con enfado. Esa estúpida mujer que le había hecho pasar el ridículo frente a un superior de Garlic Association estaba muy plantada en su gerencia disfrutando de su vista panorámica.  
\- Eh?, ¿De qué habla señor? ¡Yo trabajo aquí hace más de un mes! - respondió Bulma con los brazos en jarra tras reponerse del shock - Por lo visto usted no pierde la costumbre de atropellarme - gruño mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa.  
El joven se quedó atónito y fue Fasha que estaba esperándolo dentro de la oficina la que lo sacó de su asombro.  
\- Sr Ouji! Ella es la empleada de la que le hable... Bulma... Bulma Brief. - y aclarando la voz y con un dejo de duda agregó - ¿Acaso ya se conocen?  
\- ¿Ella es la autora de la tesis?- agregó el moreno sin podérselo creer.  
De nuevo Bulma no reaccionaba, ese joven apuesto cambiaba muy rápido su temperamento. De tomarla en un estado de ira genuino ahora la contemplaba en estado de estupefacción. Nuevamente Fasha fue la que volvió a colocar cada pieza en su lugar.  
\- Bulma, te presento a tu jefe, Vegeta Ouji, presidente de Saiya & Co. - giro hacía su jefe y continuó - Sr Ouji, ella es Bulma, la joven que lo puede salvar de la fragmentación. -  
Ambos quedaron paralizados. Se habían cruzado por accidente unas cuantas semanas atrás y ahora todo se volvía extraño, raro, hasta se diría que incoherente. Fue en ese momento que Bulma comprendió la curiosidad de Fasha por su tesis. En cambio, Vegeta se sentía totalmente fuera de cuadro y ahora su instinto le decía que no debía reprender a esa joven. Cuando entró a la gerencia para dirigirse a su oficina le llamaron la atención las caderas de ella pero al observar su reflejo en el vidrio recordó inmediatamente el incidente y lo embaucó la furia por el papelón vívido, pero si Fasha estaba en lo correcto, esa chica irrespetuosa tenía la capacidad de hacer la labor de rastreo de fondos sin necesidad de que se sepa en el resto de la empresa. Miro a Fasha y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era momento de hacer un trato.  
\- Fasha! Afuera! Tengo asuntos que arreglar con la Sra Brief - informó en tono imperativo sin de dejar de mirar a la peliazul de modo furtivo que se mostraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.  
Bulma abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, el azul de sus ojos no alcanzaban para ver y comprender lo que sucedía. Ahora iban a quedarse solos para un trato. ¿De qué se trataría eso? ¿Acaso le iba a proponer alguna indecencia a cambio de no perder su trabajo? ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no lo permitiría, después de todo el hombre de sus fantasías resultó ser tan idiota como su antiguo jefe. Lo vio levantarse, y caminar hasta un mueble del cual sacó una botella de whisky con cierta duda. Luego de preparar una medida giró y la miró de frente, pasado un minuto y sin probar el whisky comenzó a hablar con amabilidad.  
\- Así que tu nombre es Bulma Brief, verdad?-  
\- Si. -  
\- Y trabajas para mi hace más de un mes- agregó elevando una ceja.  
\- Eeh, si - y la duda se sintió en su voz porque el título de posesión le pareció absurdo e innecesario. Vegeta lo pasó por alto el temblor en la voz de ella.  
\- Leí tu tesis sin saber que te pertenecía. Lo hice porque confió en Fasha y ella comprende por lo que estoy pasando. - tomó un sorbo de whisky y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio que estaba al final de la enorme oficina y apoyó el vaso sobre él - necesito que veas algo y me puedas decir si se posible descifrar fraude financiero viendo algunos movimientos contables. "Fraude Financiero" fueron las palabras mágicas para que la peliazul dejara de divagar. Se puso de pie y lo siguió. Él rodeo su escritorio por el lado derecho y en lugar de ir a la silla fue a la esquina derecha de la oficina donde abrió una puerta disimulada en la pared a la que ingreso de inmediato. A Bulma eso le generó desconfianza, dudo en pasar y al ver que había más muebles con libros y una mesa con unos 8 sillones alrededor, entro. Supuso que era una especie de guarida o lugar especial para firmar cosas importantes ya que la sala estaba decorada muy elegantemente pero no había más puertas en ellas ni ventanas. Era como un enorme cajón, un lugar donde se podía hablar o trabajar sin interrupciones. Él retiro uno de los sillones y se lo ofreció para que tomara asiento, una vez que ella se sentó trajo un enorme libro de contaduría y se lo colocó enfrente, sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-Entiendo que eres administrativa pero por lo que observé en tu tesis eres muy buena en contabilidad. Dime, ¿Serías capaz de ver los fraudes en este libro si es que existen? – terminó la pregunta y él apoyó su mano en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Bulma, eso la incomodó porque sintió que invadía su espacio personal. Lo miró con cierta inseguridad a los ojos y pudo ver como su mirada era intimidante y exigía una respuesta rápida.

\- Necesito tiempo para leer y mi portátil para verificar la autenticidad de los movimientos. Hay que verificar que las fechas de los movimientos sean hábiles, que los movimientos sean reales, luego los bancos terminaran de respaldar mis suposiciones, pero solo son eso, suposiciones. Los fraudes financieros suelen estar encubiertos de modo muy insignificante pero los fondos son desviados a cuentas personales o de nuevas empresas, de generación reciente. Lo único que hago es verificar esos datos con las bases de datos que ofrece el Gobierno a través de la Dirección General de Impuestos- tomó un respiro y miró el libro que tenía frente a ella, él no dejaba de fijar su ojos en los de ellas y en sus labios, comenzaba a sentirse completamente intimidada con la presencia de su jefe -Solo verifico lo que nadie hace y es una tarea muy sencilla de organización y clasificación de datos.-

-¿Segura que puedes? Está en juego la estabilidad de esta empresa Bulma – y el giró el sillón de la peliazul y lo acercó al de él –Mi dirección, la fortuna de mi familia, la dignidad de cada empleado está en juego y no logro dar con el maldito fraude que está buscando desestabilizar las finanzas de Saiya & Co. – y acercando aun más los sillones, como si tomara a la mujer de los brazos lo acercó tanto como se los permitían las piernas de ambos que estaban entre ellos, llevando su cuerpo hacía ella- Y lo más importante Bulma, nadie más debe saber de esto, solo Fasha y nosotros dos lo sabemos y yo no te conozco, estoy poniendo en juego demasiadas cosas. –

Bulma se sentía totalmente invadida y tener tan cerca al hombre que la encendía en sus fantasías la ponía aun más nerviosa. Esa presencia tan masculina y viril le recordó lo que ella hacía en soledad con su imagen mental, generándole nervios por su consciencia sucia de soñar con él y por la nueva tarea secreta que le confiaba, llevándola a hiperventilar. Él percibió el miedo que le estaba generando a la chica y cuando fue consciente de ello la miró nuevamente y se quedó observando su pecho que subía y bajaba. Era un maldito pervertido, lo sabía y eso era lo que no le permitía disimular verla con tanto descaro. Fueron solo unos segundos y soltó el sillón antes de que ella reclamara con causa y se levantó.

\- Ve por tus cosas y te instalas acá hasta completar ésta tarea. Necesito que me vayas mostrando cada uno de los movimientos sospechosos, cualquier cosa que necesites, marca en el comunicador el botón 1 y te comunicas con mi secretaría, ella te va a proveer de los materiales que requieras.- y se retiró dejándola sola en esa oficina anexa a la de él.

Observó el enorme libro y comprendió que estaba dividido en varias unidades, una de movimientos contables, otra unidad detallaba las distintas entidades y una tercera unidad con movimientos de un libro de caja chica. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos, pasando los dedos por su cabello, la situación era extraña y no estaba muy segura de cómo terminaría. Tendría que buscar de hacer esa tarea encomendada de modo rápido para poder dejar ese lugar. Admiraba a las personas que trabajaban en la Gerencia pero ahora solo pensaba en escapar. Ese hombre la desestabilizada, sentía que la traspasaba con la mirada y a diferencia del coraje que le había generado su antiguo jefe, este la paralizaba y la dejaba idiotizada con su magnetismo. Claro, lo haría rápido y eficazmente, se sacaría la tarea y volvería a su puesto en Recursos Humano. Se puso de pie y cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta dudo, ¿Acaso él estaría sentado en su escritorio? Esa oficina era enorme y su sola presencia le generaba mucha inseguridad. Lo pensó un poco más y descartó la idea de que él levantara la vista para observarla. Abrió la puerta y no lo vio sentado así que se lanzó a cruzar la oficina pero se encontró con que él estaba dentro con otro hombre en el área de los sillones. Se paralizó y el señor anónimo se levantó al verla ingresar, era el mismo hombre que la levantó cuando cayó en el Hall Central.

-Bulma, te presento a Bardock, él es mi chofer y mi guardaespalda, creo que se conocen- dijo Vegeta sin levantarse del sofá, sin siquiera mirarla. Bardock se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano.

\- Un gusto y gracias por ayudarme aquella vez- dijo la peliazul al extenderle la mano.

-El gusto es mío – dijo con una áspera amabilidad. Bulma salió de la sala rápido y al tomar la puerta de salida oyó:

\- Vuelve rápido, comienzas de inmediato- dijo su jefe con voz totalmente grave.

\- Si –afirmó ella sin mirarlo, saliendo de la oficina que le quitaba el aire.

Salió de la oficina de Presidencia totalmente abrumada, siquiera miraba a su alrededor al caminar. Fasha y Maron la estaban esperando y fue Maron la que logró llamar su atención.

-Bulma! ¡Bulma! Psss! Acá, no corras- la llamaba su amiga.

-¡Oye! No es un bicho para que le chites – se quejó la morena.

-Eh? Ah! ¡Chicas! Disculpen, estaba pensando en varias cosas – se excusó Bulma al acercarse.

\- No te preocupes, acá se habla mucho del buen clima laboral pero el Sr Ouji es bastante especial – agregó Fasha.

\- ¿Vamos a almorzar? – agregó sonriente la más joven.

-No puedo, el Sr Ouji quiere que de inmediato mire esos libros- agregó desganada la peliazul.

-Shhhhhhh! Nadie debe saberlos –susurró la mayor para concluir elevando la voz – Además, no has almorzado y te corresponde. Vamos, necesito que me cuentes de donde conoces a ese gruñón –concluyó.

\- ¿Así que lo conocías Bulma? ¡Me mentiste! – la acusó Maron con una risotada.

-No, estos dos ni sabían quiénes eran, pero por lo visto vivieron un excitante incidente, ¿Sino cómo se explica que el jefe la lance dentro de su oficina? –agregó con picardía Fasha.

-¡Basta! Pero qué chusmas resultaron ser ambas – interrumpió Bulma intentando mostrar autoridad pero luego se comenzó a reír –No hay caso, no puedo enojarme con ustedes

* * *

-¿Así que soy tu guarda espaldas y chofer? Espero me deposites lo que me corresponde por esas tareas Vegeta – dijo riendo Bardock.

\- Necesito que se relaje, estaba muy tensa cuando le mostré el libro del fraude- respondió el jefe para luego suspirar.

-¿Y ese suspiro?

\- Estoy cansado. Mai y la boda, la empresa que por momentos tambalea, la nueva empleada y su exultante presencia – concluyó al darle un sorbo al whisky y mirando de refilón a su interlocutor.

\- ¡Vegeta! Vienes haciendo buena letra estos últimos años en la empresa ¿No pensarás flaquear ahora que te vas a casar? – reflexionó el mayor.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo cierto es que me caso porque aprecio a Mai y siento que es la única que tolera mi estilo de vida – dio otro sorbo al whisky y agregó – No sé si se hace la tonta o realmente no presta atención a mi comportamiento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con tolerar tu estilo de vida? ¿Acaso tolera tus infidelidades? – y una risa a modo de soplido se escapó del amigo.

Vegeta lo miró con disgusto y tras dar otro sorbo al whisky aclaró:  
\- Mai no vive de mi dinero, eso me gusta. Es muy ingenua y eso me ha permitido cada tanto estar con otras mujeres sin que ella me lo reclame, porque siempre cree lo que le digo. Y tercero, jamás me acosa o reprocha por mis viajes y la verdad eso lo valoro mucho, porque sería estúpido que viva atacándome por teléfono como le pasa a mucho de los empresarios. Ella con su vida de modelo viaja mucho también, así que vernos poco nos permite estar bien. Y no olvidemos, llevo 6 años de relación con ella, las presiones son altas en mi familia y en ella también lo son, así que no tuve más remedio – concluyó relajando su espalda contra el sofá.

-Claro, es el área de confort que te ofrece lo que te lleva a casarte con ella. Ahora dime, ¿Qué harás con la peliazul en el despacho?, me acabas de decir que te parece exultante y rara vez te he oído decir tremendo adjetivo sobre una mujer.- y una risa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro de Bardock.

Vegeta también sonrió y lazó su cabeza hacia atrás. Llevaba semanas pensando en ella y el Cosmos no solo la plantó en su oficina, sino que además resultó ser la persona con la que lograría descifrar el enigma de las desestabilizaciones de la empresa. Se reacomodó en el sillón y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas miró al otro con seriedad.

-Nada, prometí comportarme dentro de la empresa. Además, en 8 meses me caso y no debo flaquear estando tan cerca de algo que es importante para todos.

-Para todos menos para ti, ¿Verdad? – lo miró con pena su aliado.

\- Haré lo que tengo que hacer, soy un Ouji – respondió Vegeta con una expresión dura. Tras una pausa miró su reloj - ¿A dónde se fue Bulma?- se levantó y desde el comunicador del escritorio le pidió a su secretaria que la ubicará pero ella le respondió que la vio salir en compañía de Fasha y Maron. – Está bien, gracias por informarme- y cortó la llamada.

\- Veo que ya tienes problemas de obediencia con la nueva adquisición – sonrió Bardock.

-¡Cállate! Cuando vuelva sabrá quién manda- y se sentó en su escritorio a abrir y leer carpetas.

Bardock rió y se retiró, ya había molestado lo suficiente a su sobrino.

* * *

Al volver del almuerzo, Maron no dejar de reír cada vez que miraba al cara de enojo de Bulma. Ésta se había quedado al descubierto cuando comentó como fue que conoció al Sr Ouji, ya que anteriormente le había relatado a las chicas que su relación con Yamcha iba en caída libre y se consolaba con fantasías con un hombre desconocido que la había chocado y lanzado al suelo al abandonar su antiguo trabajo. Y sus nuevas amigas no hicieron más que alentarla a tener una aventura con el Sr Ouji, al fin y al cabo él era un conocido Casanova y ella necesitaba cumplir esa fantasía para saber qué hacer con su actual pareja. Bulma consideraba que era el peor consejo que le habían dado pero lo tomo a modo de broma y trato de tomar con seriedad la nueva tarea encomendada. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la oficina de Presidencia. Al cruzar la Gerencia Fasha la miró y le guiño un ojo a modo de apoyo moral, ella respondió con una sonrisa. Tenía las manos tan ocupadas que la secretaria del Sr Ouji debió abrirle la puerta. Al ingresar él se levantó y fue a su encuentro totalmente enojado.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque te tardaste tanto? ¡Te dije de inmediato!- la intercepto.

-Fui a almorzar –agregó Bulma intentando esquivarlo para seguir su camino a esa horrenda oficina anexa.

-Podrías haberme dicho y te hacía traer un refrigerio al despacho- siguió él enojado.

\- ¡Pues necesitaba salir! – y poniendo las cosas en las manos de él agregó – Deberías gritar menos y ayudarme con esto ¿No vez que me retraso más?- y comenzó a caminar enfurecida hacía el despacho.

Incrédulo se la quedó mirando y no pudo evitar ver como ella zarandeaba sus caderas al caminar con esa incomoda falda. La furia y la lujuria le susurraban que se la arrancara. Respiró hondo y la siguió y ahí estaba ella, muy apoyada contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados, demostrando autoridad, como si él fuese el subordinado. Dejó la caja al lado de ella y sin meditarlo la beso con pasión, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello azul de ella. Segundos más tarde la dejó en seco y tras tomar una bocanada de aire agregó:  
-Acá mando yo, no tú. No me dices que hacer pero si me dirás que haces tú mientras estés en este lugar. Espero lo hayas entendido. – giró y se retiro, dejándola sola y atónita en el despacho. Al salir se sintió vivo, ella era tan excitante como lo había imaginado.

 _Continuará…_

 **Hola lectores: Me hace muy feliz saber que tengo seguidores siendo que trato de no hacer demasiada publicidad con mis escritos. Es alentador ver que me tienen en sus alertar. Mi consejo: No se ilusionen, soy muy novata en esto de escribir, pero en la práctica está el secreto (eso significa que tengo muchos escritos sin publicar porque dan asco). Todo lo escrito es pura ficción, no tengo idea si existe eso del fraude financiero pero necesitaba un elemento como ese para darle sazón a la trama ;)**

 **Bunny** **Ball** **: Mi adorada hermana, espero te guste. Solo te adelante un fragmento para explotar tu imaginación y de seguro fue en dirección contraria a como lo planifique. Pero ya me conoces, soy así, me gusta eso de molestarte para luego hacerte reír del modo menos esperado.  
** **ina** **minina** **: ¡Gracias por contarme que te gustó y cuales fueron mis errores! No te ilusiones con el ex jefe de Bulma, sencillamente es un personaje de relleno y muchas veces no les doy nombre a los personajes poco relevantes. Verás que la secretaria de Vegeta tampoco tiene nombre. Gracias por tu Rw, no te imaginas la felicidad que me genera recibirlos! Me siento como quinceañera enamorada al ver que llegan las notificaciones al e-mail.**

 **¿Qué puedo adelantar? Que habrá lemon en el próximo capítulo. Disculpen que lo estire tanto, pero tampoco da forzarlo demasiado… Y eso que siento que entró forzado y hasta mal escrito.**

 **PD: Mis más sinceras disculpas por los errores de gramática. Me cuesta mucho escribir, aun así lo intento porque considero que muchas de las historias de mi mente merecen ser compartidas. K!**


	3. Chapter 3: El Trato

Capitulo 3: El trato

Bulma no pudo reaccionar hasta que la puerta se cerró en un estruendo. La había besado con pasión y la había dejado sin aliento. ¡Sí! Debía tener una aventura con su nuevo jefe, luego ella volvería a Recursos Humanos y sería menos probable cruzárselo. Necesitaba hacer algo loco y aunque no justificaba la infidelidad sintió que quizás las chicas tenía razón y sentirse valorada nuevamente le devolverían ese brillo que siempre sintió llevar. No lo dudo y con las nuevas energías que la invadían comenzó con su labor. Pasado un rato, un poco más de una hora, él se asomó al no escuchar ruidos. Bulma estaba con su cabello aun revuelto y sin zapatos, metida en el libro de contaduría, sacando cuentas y verificando datos en la portátil. No quiso interrumpirla así que cerró la puerta con cuidado. Cuando se sentó y se puso a leer el correo interno, la puerta del despacho se abrió.  
\- Jefe, disculpe. Necesito ir al tolete - pronunció con timidez.  
\- Pasa y usa el mío - señalando a mitad de la pared en la que ella se asomaba se encontraba otra puerta camuflada.  
Cruzó y al entrar al baño se vio despeinada así que mojó su cabello y lo moldeo con los dedos. Una vez que terminó de usar el servicio salió y no vio a su jefe así que entró al despacho. Ahí estaba, sentado en su lugar revisando sus anotaciones así que se acercó.  
\- Veo que más que nada revisas las cuentas de menor valor y verificas si son reales los movimientos.- dijo él si levantar la mirada - ¿Cuánto crees que puede llevarte un libro como éste?  
\- Es un gran libro - respondió con sarcasmo- supongo que unos cuatro o cinco días.  
\- Es demasiado tiempo- trata de que sea en tres días, te pagaré por las horas que te quedes - dijo con total seriedad.  
\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Tengo una vida allá fuera! - respondió la peliazul totalmente indignada.  
\- Con más razón debes esforzarte. Hay para revisar unos cinco libros más - agregó él con total naturalidad.  
\- Imposible, no puedo sola. Me voy a quedar ciega, es un trabajo muy complejo – ella volvió a recriminarle.  
\- Treinta mil al mes más viáticos Bulma- empezó a negociar Vegeta con un tono de voz suave - Eso incluye almuerzo en donde desees, taxi para ir y venir al trabajo, no sé si tienes auto, porque entonces te pago el combustible y el estacionamiento. Tendrás los beneficios de la Gerencia si logras liberarme de los que atentan contra la empresa.- y completó la frase con una media sonrisa.  
\- A cambio de que yo verifique cada uno de los libros, verdad? - busco aclarar las condiciones.  
\- Y a cambio de tu discreción, nadie en la empresa debe saber que estoy haciendo ésta investigación, ¿Qué dices?  
\- ¿Y cuándo esto se acabe?  
\- Veremos, primero debes mostrarme quienes son los traidores, luego habrá tiempo para recompensas.  
\- ¿Por qué sencillamente no contrata un contador? - preguntó llena de curiosidad.  
\- Porque necesito discreción y tú aún mantienes tu integridad - y luego de sonreír con ironía agrego - al menos eso le vendes al mundo.  
Bulma supo por donde venía esa acusación pero ni aun así se dejó abrumar. Dejó pasar unos minutos simulando pensar y respondió:  
\- Bien, acepto el trato pero esa paga será completa en la próxima liquidación.  
\- Bien- sonrió nuevamente de lado su jefe, realmente tenía agallas esa chica.  
\- Y creo que debes buscarme otro lugar, la luz de éste despacho me va a dejar ciega - agregó ella con una leve preocupación.  
\- Por el momento te quedas acá, nadie debe ver de que se trata tu tarea y este es el mejor lugar para resguardarlo- se reincorporó del sillón y caminó hasta una esquina del despacho y trajo al área donde estaba Bulma un velador que conectó y encendió. - Al menos un poco más de luz. Puedo ordenar que traigan un dispensador de agua y una cafetera. Usa el mueble que desees para guardar tus cosas, no todos están ocupados-  
Bulma quedó abrumada frente a tanta amabilidad. La Gerencia tenía beneficios que luego extrañaría, o no, porque si hacía bien su tarea tal vez obtendría la promoción.  
-Con una jarra de agua fría y un termo de agua caliente es suficiente - una parte de ella sentía que estaba abusando de la situación.  
\- Bueno, te dejo. En un rato voy a retirarme a una junta, quizás no me veas al salir. Se discreta. - agregó antes de retirarse. Bulma solo afirmó con la cabeza y esperó a que él se retirase. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su novio de que llegaría tarde, de que no fuera a su casa. Al rato recibió un mensaje de respuesta: "No te preocupes, te amo". Bulma comprendió que ese mensaje ya no la conmovía como antes y lo guardó sin responder. Se entregó a la ardua tarea de revisión de libros perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Cuando le empezó a doler el cuello comprendió que llevaba horas en la misma posición. Se levantó y se asomó a la oficina de su jefe para estirar las piernas y encontró una foto enmarcada sobre el escritorio de él. Estaba abrazando una chica alta, de tez clara y cabello lacio, largo y negro. Una chica hermosa con unas súper piernas que se podían apreciar en ese vestido corto de gala. Él llevaba traje negro que combinaba con el vestido de ella. Seguramente esa era la novia de la cual le comentaron las chicas en el almuerzo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Siguió recorriendo la habitación y encontró un par de fotos más, entre ellas la del guardaespaldas, cosa que le pareció graciosa. Se sirvió un café y volvió al despacho.

Un par de horas más tarde Bulma llegaba a su casa exhausta, luego de bañarse se lanzó en el sofá. Solo podía pensar en el beso del Sr Ouji, del modo sorpresivo que la tomó, la fuerza de sus manos, el calor de su aliento y el sabor de su saliva. Amaneció en la sala y se maldijo por dentro, rato más tarde ya estaba lista para correr a la oficina a enfrascarse en la tarea de rastreo de fraude. Haber estado el día anterior tantas horas leyendo y con la vista fija la llevó a elegir una falda más cómoda, así que vistió una tipo A, tacones no tan altos y una de las tantas blusas y chaquetas que siempre llevaba. Llegó a tiempo y desayunó con sus amigas, con ánimos renovados ingresó a la Presidencia donde aun no había llegado el Sr Ouji. Ingresó al despacho y se lanzó en la tarea de investigación. Pasaron las horas y fue la interrupción de Fasha que le recordó que debía almorzar. Al cruzar la Presidencia advirtió que estuvo toda la mañana sola pero consideró que lo mejor era no hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto y se fue con sus amigas a almorzar. Al volver observó una gran pila de carpetas por revisar en el escritorio de su jefe, siguió caminando y retomó su tarea, debía tratar de terminarlo para esa misma tarde aunque dudaba mucho de lograr esa meta.

Reunión tras reunión, Vegeta y Bardock habían recorrido gran parte de la ciudad haciendo negociaciones, supervisando oficinas y fabricas. Almorzaron como siempre en el restaurant de la avenida y como se sentía con dolor de cabeza pidió a su tío que lo dejara descansar por un rato en la oficina. Al ingresar oyó maldecir a la peliazul y recordó que tendría que estar en el despacho. Sin dudarlo, cruzó la oficina para ver porque maldecía y la vio bajo la mesa con una falda que apenas cubría sus glúteos pero no las piernas. La imagen fue gloriosa pero no era el momento ni el lugar para verla así.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó para llamar su atención.

Bulma salto del susto bajo la mesa y se golpeó reciamente la cabeza generando un fuerte ruido seguido de un quejido. Al salir de ahí abajo era tal el dolor que solo atinó a sentarse en el suelo y a sobarse la cabeza con la mano.

-¡Bruto!- se quejó- ¿No puedes golpear para anunciarte? Me partí la cabeza por el susto- agregó con voz quejosa.

Vegeta se sintió fastidiado, suficiente tenía con el dolor de cabeza como para tener que soportar que le reprocharán. Se acercó a ella y como la vio muy adolorida, la tomó en andas y la llevó al sillón de la oficina. Preparó hielo del bar en un repasador y se acercó para colocarlo en la cabeza, la joven que tenía los ojos vidriosos por el dolor. Se sentó frente a ella sobre la mesa ratona y no solo le sostenía el hielo en el chichón, sino también la mirada. Bulma sintió que algo se movía dentro de ella cuando él la miraba, así que sin meditarlo se acercó y lo beso. Tras unos segundos, Vegeta retrocedió e interrumpió el beso. Bulma lo miraba compungida.

-No… no lo hagas- fue la frase poco audible que logro articular su jefe.

\- ¿Por qué no?- cuestionó la joven.

\- Bulma, me voy casar en poco tiempo, no me hagas más difícil la tarea – respondió él con voz suave.

-Pero me deseas, lo veo en tus ojos- exigió la peliazul.

-No debo, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo espantoso por hacer las cosas bien. De haberte conocido hace un año atrás las cosas serían diferentes – agregó Vegeta con seriedad.

\- "Un año atrás"- repitió ella en voz baja y con melancolía. Él no pudo evitar mirar sus hipnóticos labios, la quería para él.

\- Bulma, eres bellísima pero- y cuando buscaba reconfortarla ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Tengamos una aventura! – pronunció determinada, con los ojos vidriosos sobre los de él.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-Yo… Yo estoy comprometida, de novia. No sé cuando me casaré ni que haré con él, pero ya que esto no puede ser… -bajo la mirada – Lo sé, es loco… Pero tengamos una aventura, una sola y luego no sabrás más de mí- concluyó si levantar la mirada.

\- Trabajas aquí- agregó su jefe que la miraba con severidad. Bulma no se aguantó y comenzó a sollozar y recitar:

\- Es lo mismo de siempre. Lo mismo. Si Cariño, eres muy candente pero no es el momento, siempre es el mismo discurso- se cubrió el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza y el llanto.

Vegeta tomó sus manos y las bajó, luego comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la chica con sus manos y cuando ella dejó de llorar comenzó a acariciar su rostro que se veía hinchado por la congoja. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su rostro con ternura, en la frente, los labios, el mentón, las mejillas, nuevamente los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sanar ese dolor pero la soltó cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Era Bardock.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Bulma! ¿Qué paso?- fue el cuestionamiento del mayor al verlos sentados de frente y con la joven llorando.

-Bulma se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa del despacho – respondió ásperamente Vegeta al reincorporarse y mostrar distancia con la chica. Bardock se acerco a ella.

-Te has golpeado muy fuerte pequeña- observó al verla de cerca y decidirse a sostener el hielo en la cabeza de ella. –Vegeta, pide un taxi y manda ésta chica a descansar a su casa, sé ve que se golpeó con fuerza.

-Si Tío, pensaba hacer eso en este instante- respondió con desgano Vegeta y dio la orden a su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

-¿Tío?- preguntó incrédula Bulma.

\- Si, mi sobrino te jugó una broma ayer cuando me presentó- confirmó Bardock con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba- y tras unos segundos le ofreció ponerse de pie- Vamos, vayamos al baño necesitas limpiarte el rostro.

Bulma se lavó el rostro con agua fría y tras recuperar la entereza, decidió salir e ir al despacho por su bolso. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada por proponerle a su jefe algo tan desubicado como tener una aventura, pero ella era impulsiva por naturaleza y muchas veces no medía previamente las consecuencias de sus actos. Una vez en el despacho, tomó el maquillaje y se arregló un poco y se quedó ahí esperando a que le avisaran que su taxi estaba listo. Una hora y media más tarde estaba en el sofá de su casa con un tarro de helado y una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Iba a llamar a Yamcha pero el desgano la superó y desistió de hacerlo. Toda la tarde se quedó ahí, compadeciéndose de sí misma. Pasada las nueve de la noche llamarón al timbre y Bulma saltó a atender esperando que sea Yamcha. Su alegría cambió a temor cuando supo que era Vegeta quien tocaba timbre porque deseaba ver como se encontraba. Se encontraba en pijama de franela, así que luego de destrabar la puerta de ingreso del edificio con el portero eléctrico, corrió a su dormitorio y se puso ropa deportiva, al menos no era ropa de dormir. Apenas se calzó las zapatillas, oyó que llamaban a la puerta y su corazón saltó. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, inmutable y serio como siempre. Ella hizo ademán de que pasara y una vez adentró, él se quitó el saco y observó el hielo sobre el sofá así que lo tomó y cuando se acercó a ella para colocárselo en la cabeza, la beso. Apenas llegaba y la estaba besando con deseo sin mediar palabra alguna. Bulma intentó resistirse un instante por la sorpresa pero luego se entrego. Él la llevó hasta el sofá y una vez que la recostó sonrió de lado.

-Una aventura, veremos cómo sobrevivimos a la tempestad- dijo Vegeta para luego besarla con pasión.

Bulma solo pudo sonreír un poco pero él la siguió besando. Ella comenzó a acomodarse debajo de él, dándole lugar entre sus piernas y abrazando su espalda que era fuerte y musculosa, más de lo que había imaginado. Él se separó un poco de ella y tras quitarse la corbata comenzó a besar el cuello de ella mientras su manos recorría en el contorno del cuerpo de Bulma. Era hermosa, armoniosa, con una cintura pronunciada y unos pechos generosos que tras acariciar por encima de la ropa, busco tocarlos piel a piel y su sorpresa fue gratificante al comprobar que ella no llevaba sostén. Bulma se sentía pletórica, tenía al hombre de sus fantasías devorándola poco a poco en el sofá de la sala. Comenzó a tirar de la camisa de él y Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que reincorporarse sobre ella y quitársela, así que tras otra sonrisa cómplice, él le quito la remera a ella y admiro toda la belleza que le ofrecía esa mujer. La besó una y otra vez, la quería solo para él y jamás había sentido tanto deseo sobre un cuerpo femenino. Pero no solo era su cuerpo lo que lo ponía tan ardiente, era todo ella, sus ojos, su modo de caminar, el modo en el que le hablaba, todo en ella lo tenía abrumado, desde aquel incidente donde la conoció. Bulma sentía que al fin había roto el hechizo que la dejaba afuera del deseo masculino. Comenzó a entregarse a sus besos, a sus caricias y no hacía más que acariciar con fuerza la espalda de él y su cabello. Vegeta decidió tomar aire y quitarse los zapatos, dejándola tendida. Luego le quitó el calzado a ella y la puso boca abajo, quería recorrer su espalda, así que comenzó a acariciarla y besarla con lujuria por toda la espalda y cuando subió al cuello de ella pudo oír que ella gemía con sus besos así que la forzó a girar su cuello y la beso con pasión, no deseaba perder ese fuego. Tras el beso apasionado ella arqueo su cuerpo y elevo sus caderas, Vegeta vio la redondez de su trasero así que no dudo en quitarle la calza y la observo embelesado nuevamente. Ella era un ángel azul y blanco que le pedía a grito que la hiciera suya. Beso sus nalgas sin quitarle la prenda de ropa interior que aún Bulma conservaba y se quitó el pantalón. Ella se giró y se sentó en el sofá, tras mirarlo un momento tomó la mano de él y lo llevó a su dormitorio sin resistencias. Quería que la besara, la mimara y la complaciera sobre la cama. Deseaba besarlo y lamerlo sin reparos y sin obstáculos, así que una vez adentro, lo sentó en su cama y se arrodilló frente a él pero no la dejó y tras tomarla la lanzó en la cama y comenzó a besarla sobre la braga. Bulma sintió delicioso y enceguecedor que él la tomara y la besara con tanta sabiduría. Luego él corrió la prenda y comenzó a besarla, a succionar y a penetrarla con la lengua. Bulma no aguantaba tanto placer y comenzó a gemir hasta no aguantar más y romper en un orgasmo vibrante. Vegeta se quitó el bóxer, se colocó un condón y se montó sobre ella apenas penetrándola y una vez que comenzó a besar el cuello de ella comenzó a embestirla. Ella era perfecta, hermosa, suave, ardiente. Sus besos bajaron a sus pechos y sin dejar de embestirla fue recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, sus labios, toda ella le pertenecía. Bulma no aguantaba tanta atención y no podía dejar de jadear y gemir. Logro tomarlo del rostro y besarlo con pasión para luego devolverle esas atenciones, besando el mentón de su amante, delineando con besos su cuello y luego su pecho. Vegeta se dejaba manipular si dejar de embestirla hasta q no pudo más y se tiró así atrás y sin dejar de penetrarla tomó las piernas de ellas y las colocó juntas en su hombre izquierdo. Tenía una vista privilegiada de esa mujer, del vaivén de sus pechos, pero estaba lejos y quería más así que bajó las piernas de ellas hacía la derecha y dejándola perpendicular a su pelvis, bajó y la beso cuanto pudo sin dejar de moverse. El calor aumentó y las sensaciones físicas daban aviso de que llegarían al clímax, así que se desprendió de ella y la puso boca abajo. Bulma estaba totalmente entregada y nuevamente elevó su cola a él. Vegeta se recostó sobre ella sin penetrarla, pasando su virilidad entre los muslos que le ofrecía, besándola. Ella se arqueaba cada vez más, deseaba que la hiciera suya otra vez. Tras unos cuando besos, él no se aguantó y tomó entre sus manos las caderas de ella para elevarla y dejarla arrodillada. Comenzó a embestirla y Bulma solo gemía más y más, verla en esa sumisión lo estaba volviendo loco y sintió que no era momento de contenerse. Una y otra vez Vegeta recorrió el cuerpo de Bulma, sentía que no podía dejarla y ella se entregaba sin reparos. Pasada las doce de la noche la abrazó con fuerza y buscó recomponer su respiración. No quería abrir los ojos, había sido una experiencia deliciosa y deseaba tenerla grabada a fuego en su mente. Ella comenzó a querer liberarse de él y cuando lo logró, tomó las sábanas y cubrió a ambos con ellas, volviendo a buscar refugio en los brazos de su jefe. Él la recibió con gusto y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Bulma sentía la fuerza de él y tras moverse un poco logró que el aflojara sus brazos. Amaneció cuando él saltó de la cama. Eran las seis de la mañana y Vegeta intentaba vestirse en silencio. Ella encendió la luz y tomó un camisón corto de raso con el cual se cubrió. Se acercó a él pero con una maniobra evasiva Vegeta fue a la sala, comprendiendo la distancia lo dejó ir sin reprochar.

-¿Deseas bañarte antes de irte?- preguntó la peliazul que buscaba toallas en el armario.

-No, gracias. Ya pasé al baño mientras dormías pero deseo ir a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme. Tampoco creo que sea prudente que lleguemos juntos a la oficina- agregó mientras se ajustaba los cordones de los zapatos.

\- Está bien, nos vemos allá- respondió Bulma con serenidad y lo acompañó a salir. Cuando llegó a la puerta no sabía cómo saludarlo, a lo que él le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Minutos más tarde sonó el timbre, era Vegeta que le pedía que destrabara la puerta del edificio y se fue.

Ocho menos diez de la mañana una Bulma radiante iba cruzando la Gerencia en dirección a la Presidencia, con un café en la mano. Había dejado a sus amigas en el baño de mujeres del piso e ingresó a la oficina, y como no lo vio, fue a su despacho y comenzó a redactar el informe que debería presentarle a su jefe. Por momento sonreía pero buscaba estar seria, nadie debía saber que había sucedido. Cerca del mediodía Bulma seguía enredada en la confección del informe porque notó que se le habían traspapelado algunos datos. Estaba volviéndose loca con los datos faltantes, no podía demostrar ineficacia, y mucho menos luego de haber vivido una noche de tanta pasión con su jefe.

-Hola, ¿Sabes dónde está Vegeta?- una hermosa mujer interrumpía en el despacho asustando a Bulma.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? Hola... No, no sé donde se encuentra el Sr Ouji- respondió sobresaltada Bulma y al mirar con atención a la chica su pecho se estremeció y concluyó- Eres Mai, verdad?

-¡Si! Mi nombre es Mai Pilaf- sonrió la morena y se acercó a la peliazul para extenderle la mano derecha –Disculpa mi falta de memoria, ¿Nos conocemos?

-No, no nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Bulma Brief y trabajo para el Sr Ouji hace un poco más de un mes – y tratando de disimular los nervios agrego- ¿Lo buscas para almorzar? Aún no oí que haya llegado.

-Ok, lo esperaré en la oficina- y una vez en la puerta volvió a mirar a la peliazul con extrañeza y agregó- Un placer conocerte Bulma Brief.

Bulma la observó con detenimiento y supo porque le parecía familiar, esa chica salía en publicidades gráficas de ropa femenina, incluyendo lencería femenina y perfumes importados. Se levantó y la alcanzó.

-Disculpe Señorita Pilaf, ¿Usted es modelo internacional?- preguntó con curiosidad

Mai se giró y sonrió para luego afirmar con la cabeza. Bulma se acercó y nuevamente le extendió la mano derecha.

-Disculpe Señorita…-

-Mai, dime Mai- interrumpió la morena.

-Está bien, Mai, el placer es mío- Bulma sonrió y se excusó- Pasa que estaba muy concentrada en mi labor, disculpe si fui descortés con usted.

-No te preocupes, esperaré a Vegeta acá- dijo sentándose en el sillón y con un tonó burlón concluyó- Debo pensar muy bien que le diré cuando llegue. ¡Cómo se atreve a no contarme que tiene una asistente tan bonita!- y guiñó un ojo a Bulma. La peliazul no supo si fue un simple cumplido o si realmente sospechaba de que algo sucedía entre ella y Vegeta. Tras una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpas, la peliazul volvió al despacho.

¡Por Dios! Debía terminar ese informe en ese mismo instante para así poder irse a almorzar. Saber que la prometida de su jefe estaba ahí la incomodaba mucho, en especial, por haber disfrutado de él sin su consentimiento. Esa reflexión le hizo gracia y continuó con el informe hasta que la voz de Vegeta la sobresaltó.

-¡Bulma! ¿Dónde está el informe? Debería estar listo en mi escritorio desde hoy temprano – la regañó Vegeta quien tenía a su novia colgando de su cuello como un niño que lleva tiempo sin ver a su padre.

-¡No la regañes! La asustas- intervino Mai antes de que Bulma llegara a pronunciar una disculpa. Vegeta miro a su novia con severidad pero ella no le prestó atención.

-Si, disculpe Sr Ouji, es que perdí unos datos pero ya los recuperé, en unos minutos estará sobre su escritorio – respondió Bulma abrumada y tratando de justificar su torpeza.

-Bulma, en una hora a más tardar sobre mi escritorio- sentenció Vegeta.

\- ¡Oye! No la regañes- repitió Mai y mientras cruzaba la oficina de su novio agregó- ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías una asistente tan linda?-

-Hace poco que trabaja acá y conmigo unos días, no llegué a contarte Cariño, es todo- respondió Vegeta y Bulma ya no pudo oír más porque habían abandonado la oficina.

La peliazul deseaba concentrarse pero no podía, la situación fue por un momento asfixiante, pero luego recordó que su jefe era conocido por Casanova así que sabría manejar la situación con habilidad. Pero lo que si era cierto era que ella no estaba completando en el tiempo estipulado el informe y no había revolcón que justificara su irresponsabilidad laboral. Puso todas sus energías en eso y veinte minutos más tarde estaba listo para ser impreso. Dejó la carpeta de modo prolijo en el escritorio de su jefe con la leyenda de "Libro contable rojo" y se fue a buscar a sus compañeras para almorzar. Luego de conocer a Mai, necesitaba aire fresco.

 _Continuará…_

 **Yani34** **: ¡A qué te sorprendí! Ayer escribiste porque actualice pronto y hoy te tengo el nuevo capítulo. De todos modos no te ilusiones con que actualizaré cada vez que me lo pidas, pero trataré de que sea cada 15 días. Espero esta nueva entrega sea de tu agrado.**

 **BunnyBall** **: ¡Deja de sufrir! Acá está el lemon que te prometí y si, lo siento mucho por tu conciencia pero acá habrá infidelidad, es un mundo adulto y tú conoces demasiado bien a "La Bulmis" como para pensar en ella con tanta pureza.**

 **A Los Anónimos** **: Agradecida también a los que me dejaron un reviews sin identificación apoyando mi historia. Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

 **A Todos** **: Cada reviews y cada follows que recibo es una gratificación más que alimenta mis ganas de seguir escribiendo y releyendo cada capítulo antes de publicar para tratar de complacerlos. Gracias por realizar estas acciones, no se imaginan la satisfacción que generan. K!**


	4. Chapter 4: La novia

Capitulo 4: La novia

-¿Te sientes bien Bulma?- preguntó Maron con extrañeza- En la mañana rebosabas de energías y ahora estás como… ¿Apagada? No, más bien te ves mal- concluyó con poca creatividad.

Era cierto, Bulma se sentía descolocada por no saber como actuar. En tan solo dos días había vivido con cierta velocidad muchas emociones. Quizás a eso se refería su jefe a lo de sobrevivir a la tempestad. El hecho de haber tenido un encuentro íntimo y clandestino con él la conducían a no poder compartirlos y vivirlos en plenitud, experimentando el aislamiento y el silencio.

-En serio Bulma, ¿Te sientes bien?- insistió Fasha- ¡Vamos! ¡Confiesa! ¿Acaso pasó algo con Yamcha?-

-No, no, nada que ver. Hace días que no lo veo- respondió sin pensar.

-¡Ah! Así que por ahí viene el asunto, las cosas se están enfriando mucho más- intelectualizó Maron.

-Bul, a mi no me engañas, ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó con firmeza la mayor. Maron abrió los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Nada, es que me mareó el informe. Tuve que poner mucho de mí para terminarlo a tiempo y eso me dejó casi sin energía- se excusó evasivamente.

-La próxima te plantas como la Bulma que yo conozco. ¡Ese presumido no puede quitarte las energías con una maldita tarea administrativa!- reclamó Fasha mientras hincaba con fuerza el tenedor en la ensalada. Bulma apenas movía la suya con el cubierto.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¿Vieron los zapatos que llevaba hoy Mai Pilaf? – rompió con entusiasmo el silencio Maron- ¡Cómo me gustaría ser como ella!- concluyó con un suspiro.

-¿Acaso deseas ser una frígida como ella? Aún no sé que le ven los hombres a ese esqueleto- criticó Fasha

-Es hermosa y muy elegante- agregó Bulma intentando disimular.

-Puede ser, pero no deja de ser una estúpida frívola- respondió la morena.

-Yo soy frívola y no me arrepiento- agregó Maron.

-Maron, tu eres feliz. Miles de hombres te cortejan y tu feliz contigo misma tienes el coraje de elegir con quien salir y con quien no y disfrutas de tu sexualidad. En cambio, ésta estirada, acepta por toda la vida ser cornuda con tal de llevar el apellido Ouji para lograr así, cierto renombre y de ese modo mantenerse en la alta costura- concluyó Fasha con un tono enérgico y odioso. Las otras dos se quedaron mirándola.

-Fasha… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con cautela Bulma. Fasha seguía peleando con la ensalada.

-Fasha, responde- agregó Maron con tono aniñado.

-Es que…-hizo un suspiro y soltó el tenedor- Sé que no debo meterme pero esa chica me da mala espina. Debe ser la vejez o que la vi coqueteando con el Sr Bardock aquella vez.

-Ya veo- respondió con cierto tono compasivo Maron.

-No sé, quizás mezclo las cosas- suspiro Fasha.

Maron estiró su mano y tomó la de Fasha. Bulma no entendía bien que sucedía pero creyó empezar a comprender a que iba todo eso.

-Fasha- pronunció con pesar Bulma pero la morena se adelanto.

-Si Bulma, durante varios años yo me frecuentaba con el Sr Bardock. Al principio era solo diversión, jugar a escondernos y ser amantes. Luego yo comprendí que me estaba dejando llevar por mis emociones y al confesarme, lo perdí- y tras una pausa- Y no sé porque lo relaciono con la llegada de Mai a la empresa.-

-Siempre te lo repito, esa tipa solo tiene sus ojos en el jefe. Hay que admitir que el jefecito es un bombón, aunque yo jamás tendría algo con alguien tan arrogante como él- reflexionó Maron.

-¡Ustedes si que son divinas! Primero me dicen que tenga una aventura con el jefe y ahora me entero que a una no le gusta y que a la otra le fue terrible con una experiencia así- interfirió Bulma sin pensar y con sarcasmo.

-Solo decimos que deberías liberarte un poco Bulma. Además, una cosa es tener un revolcón de oficina y otra muy distinta es tener una relación que se tendría que haber consolidado en el tiempo como la de Bardock con Fasha- respondió Maron mirando con dureza a la peliazul.

-Chicas, quiero helado. Porque le declaro la guerra a las mujeres esqueléticas y yo amo tener mis redondeces.- decretó Fasha. Maron solo pudo reír mientras que Bulma sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse por ser tan ingenua. Acaso, ¿Esperaba encontrar el amor en un romance pasajero con un hombre que ya estaba comprometido a casarse? ¿Y su vida con Yamcha? Ahí lo vio todo más claro, ella ya había desechado inconscientemente tener una vida plena con su actual novio.

Luego que el almuerzo finalizó, las tres volvieron a la empresa riendo y hablando de menudencias. En el ascensor despidieron a Maron que bajaba en otro piso, cuando estaban por ingresar a la Gerencia, Fasha tomó del brazo a Bulma y la llevó a un rincón por donde nadie pasaba.

-Dime la verdad, tu cambio de humor del día de hoy tienen que ver con la presencia de Mai en la empresa-zamarreó a la peliazul que solo la miraba con extrañeza- ¿Verdad Bulma?- Interrogó la mayor, su compañera solo balbuceo algo sin sentido-¡Lo sabía! Él te miraba como un lobo, solo necesitabas el empujón-

-¡Fasha! ¿De qué hablas?- intentó evadir Bulma.

-Mira Bulma, no te llevo 12 años en vano. Si hoy te conté lo que me sucedió con Bardock es para que tomes consciencia de lo que puede llegar a sucederte-

-¿Y por qué me empujaste a que me animara a tener algo con el fulano?- preguntó Bulma inquieta y con voz baja temiendo ser descubierta por alguien más.

-¡Si! ¡Lo confesaste!- rió Fasha- Dime, ¿Lo hicieron en la oficina o en el despacho?- interrogó con picardía Fasha.

-¡Cállate! No seas fisgóna- intentó calmarla Bulma.- Ahora me siento una estúpida por lo que hice, ¿Y si me pasa lo mismo que a ti?-

-¡Claro que no! Tú tienes novio y él se va a casar, es obvio que no sucederá nada más- entonces Fasha la miró con seriedad- Bulma, no permitas que esto se te escape de las manos. Trata de mejorar las cosas con Yamcha. Él te salvará de cuando necesites ponerle distancia. Y si te arreglas con tu novio, ya no lo necesitarás- finalizó guiñándole el ojo.

-No le cuentes a nadie Fasha, ni a Maron- suplicó la peliazul.

-No te preocupes Bul, no le diré a nadie- confirmó su amiga.

Cuando ingresaron a la Gerencia les informaron que ambas debían presentarse en la Presidencia. Una vez adentro, las esperaban Bardock y Vegeta con la carpeta del Libro contable rojo. Pasaron al despacho y la secretaria ingreso con una bandeja con café que dejó en un extremo de la mesa. Bulma empezó a observar la actitud de Bardock y Fasha y pudo notar como el aludido elegía el asiento que estuviese más alejado de su amiga. Cuando miró a su jefe se sintió intimidada, la miraba fijamente y con dureza, como si la estudiara, tratando de descifrar si ella había comentado su secreto. Bulma comprendió instantáneamente que no debía dejarse avasallar por él ni la situación, así que le devolvió una mirada desinteresada y rompió el silencio.

-Buenas tarde, supongo que estamos sentados para ver en que concluyó mi labor y como certificar lo que informé- dijo Bulma con su tono más neutral.

-Así es, está en lo correcto Señorita Brief. Mi tío está muy interesado en el informe, ambos representamos la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa y nos interesa mucho ver los resultados. La Señorita Fasha fue convocada por pertenecer al Departamento de Riesgos. Lo que se hable en ésta reunión, acá se quedará- inició la junta Vegeta.

Tras ver, releer y verificar varios datos, Vegeta y Bardock comprendieron que estaba generándose una fuga de capitales en una de las fabricas de la mano de uno de los contadores que no solo estaba amasando una pequeña fortuna, sino que además estaba generando y fortaleciendo una empresa que podría convertirse más adelante en una empresa competidora. Estuvieron unas dos horas con la reunión y una vez que evaluaron varios riesgos, Vegeta y Bardock consideraron que lo primero que debían hacer era avisar al buffet de abogados de la empresa y presentar la carpeta.

-Bulma, sería de gran utilidad si armas una presentación donde se explican los puntos fuertes de la estafa- sugirió Fasha.

-Necesito que hoy mismo se presente la carpeta en el buffet, mandaré un e-mail- agregó Vegeta. Bardock no emitía palabra alguna.

-Pero me llevará tiempo armar la presentación, si hoy envía el e-mail quizás ellos no comprendan el contenido- intervino la peliazul.

-Yo te ayudo Bulma, hacemos buen equipo, no lo olvides- la animó Fasha.

Cuando finalizó la reunión, Bulma no sabía que hacer así que fue con Fasha hasta el escritorio de ella. Cuando salían de la oficina se cruzaron con Mai que ni las miró y comenzó a los gritos en la oficina de Presidencia.

-¡Amor! Me dejaste sola con la elección de las invitaciones de la boda. Quedamos que iríamos juntos a elegir las cosas y siempre me dejas sola- se escuchaba como reclamaba la modelo.

-Insisto que me da mala espina esa mujer, se hace la tarada pero no hace más que marcar su territorio- le susurró Fasha a la peliazul mientras le acercaba un sillón a su compañera- Cuando grita de ese modo visualizo a un pequeño pug levantando la pata y orinando en la alfombra.- concluyó con una risa risueña.

-¡Fasha! ¡Agradezco ser tu amiga!- ironizó Bulma y comenzó a reír porque visualizó al pequeño perro orinando.

-¡Viste! Es inevitable no pensar que se comporta como un canino pequeño y arrogante- siguió la morena.

-Bueno, ya no me hagas reír que debemos hacer el informe de la infamia- dijo la joven que ya estaba con sus dedos en el teclado.

Pasado un rato Fasha se disculpó y se dirigió al baño dejando a Bulma con la labor de la computadora. En ese instante, Mai salía estruendosamente de la oficina de su novio y no dudó en ir hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba la peliazul.

-Hola Bulma ¿Ocupada?- interceptó la escuálida. Bulma solo elevó los ojos a los de ella al ser interrumpida.- Veo que mi novio que es muy guapo, te tiene muy ocupada- ironizó y tras una pausa completo su ironía- Pronto te mandaré la invitación a la boda, pero no te sientas en la obligación de hacerle la despedida de soltero como piensan hacerle muchas mujeres. Procura que tus obligaciones no superen los límites de su bragueta.- sentenció severamente.

Bulma se quedó perpleja, no esperaba algo como eso. Cuando iba a responderle Mai ésta se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía la Presidencia. Bulma saltó del sillón y la tomó del antebrazo y la arrastró contra el ventanal, cuando la morena reaccionó, la peliazul se le acercó para hablarle con voz baja.

-Disculpe Señorita Pilaf, me siento alagada de ser invitada a su boda y aunque desconozco las circunstancia de cómo usted comenzó su relación con el Sr Ouji- aclaró su garganta y continuó- me complace informarle que mi salario solo contempla actividades administrativas pero como usted no comprende que eso significa estar muy lejos de las braguetas masculinas se lo aclaro- y con el tono más irónico que obtuvo completo- Además, habla muy mal de usted que considere que una mujer bonita sea de moral tan liviana. Usted es muy bonita, piénselo.

Mai se quedó totalmente helada tras la declaración de la peliazul que volvía a su labor con total entereza. Tras apretar fuerte los puños ingresó a la oficina de su novio y minutos más tarde salía a paso apresurado con su bolso al hombro. Fasha debió dejarle el paso libre a la modelo que la miró de modo asesino y sin pronunciar palabra. Corrió a donde estaba Bulma a preguntarles si sabía algo.

-¡Claro que lo sé! La muy arrogante vino a levantar su patita de pug para orinarme y recordarme que se va a casar con el Sr Ouji- respondió furiosa la peliazul.

-¿Pero que te dijo?- insistió- ¡Dale! ¡Cuéntame!

-¡Que notaba que su novio me tenía ocupada y que yo procurara no confundirme superando los límites de su bragueta!- gruño en voz baja la peliazul.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Qué ya los superaste?- rió la mayor. Bulma le dio un codazo para que bajara el tono de voz.

-No seas bruta- y se comenzó a reír- Le di un golpe en el ego. De que era terrible que ella pensara eso de una mujer bonita que no conocía, que si ese pensamiento se debía a que ella hacía esas cosas- aclaro a su amiga.

-¡Bulma! Te pasaste pero con elegancia-y haciéndole porras agregó- Por eso te amamos con Maron, eres una amazona.

Pasado unos minutos terminaron la presentación y la mandaron a Presidencia por e-mail para que Vegeta adjuntara el archivo y lo enviara al buffet de abogados. Luego Bulma no sabía que hacer y como era tarde considero que lo mejor era retirarse. Ingresó a la oficina del Sr Ouji para tomar su bolso e informar que la presentación ya estaba finalizada en el correo. Bardock y Vegeta hablaban y cuando la vieron entrar se saludaron y el mayor se retiró. Bulma ingresó al despacho y se sorprendió al sentir a Vegeta que la arrinconaba contra la mesa del despacho.

-¡Sueltame! Tu novia acaba de decirme que no debo superar los límites de tu bragueta- le confesó.

-¿En serio hizo eso?- dijo soltándola- No le habrás dicho que…

-No dije nada. Solo le aclaré que ser linda no me convertía en una mujer fácil-

-Así que le mentiste- agregó él con frialdad.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le respondió ella con rabia.

-Un idiota que no deja de pensar en lo bien que lo pasamos anoche- y se acercó a ella mientras la tomaba de las caderas. Bulma le quitó las manos y tras la maniobra él la tomó del rostro y la beso empujándola nuevamente contra la mesa. Bulma lo empujó y él volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella. Bulma no sabía como liberarse de sus fuertes manos, buscaba empujarlo.

-¡Ya! ¡Relájate!- ordenó para luego susurrarle al oído- Olvida a Mai-

-No puedo, esto se pone difícil- la voz le temblaba.

Vegeta la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y suspiró esperando que se relajara- No quiero que esto te afecte- volvió a tomar aire- Hablaré con ella para que ya no te acose-

-No quiero que le digas que te conté- y empujándolo agregó- Ya nos divertimos demasiado, ahora dejemos eso en el pasado- y tomó su bolso para salir. Vegeta la tomó brazo y la llevó hacía él.

-No puedo creer que teniendo un carácter tan fuerte te dejes manipular por una histérica- la interceptó Vegeta.

-No quiero seguir con esto, es todo- insistió ella.

-Pues yo creo que esto recién comienza- y le soltó el brazo para tomarla de ambas manos.

-No te hagas el romántico, esa mirada fría no te favorece- lo acuso soltándole las manos.

La tomó por detrás a la altura de la cintura cuando ella estaba a punto de dejar el despacho y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Adoraba su piel, el olor de cabello, la besaba con devoción. Bulma intentó quitarlo pero él ejercía la fuerza suficiente como para que no se soltara y no lastimarla en el intento.

-Basta, de seguro tomaste a muchas mujeres acá- busco herir su ego con palabras.

-En realidad llevo muchos años sin engañar a mi prometida. Jamás traje una mujer a esta oficina- continuó besándola.

-¿Esperas que me sienta especial para que acceda?- ironizó Bulma.

-Quiero que entiendas que sé que no eres una cualquiera como tampoco yo soy cualquiera para vos- respondió apoyando el mentón en el hombro de ella rodeando la cintura de sus asistente con los brazos.

-¡Pero me lo acabas de decir!- protestó la peliazul.

Vegeta la giró y la acercó a él y tras mirarla con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba la beso con dulzura. No supo como resistirse y se entregó a sus labios, a su masculinidad, a su sensualidad. Cuando dejó de besarla la miró un instante.

-Sería un bobo si te dejara ir- no dejaba de observarla afinando la mirada.

-Te recuerdo que tu novia y pronta esposa se acaba de retirar y antes de hacerlo me puso límites- recapituló la peliazul.

La abrazó y tras dirigirla a la mesa la sentó sobre el mueble acomodándose entre las femeninas piernas pero con la vista fija en los labios rojos de ella.

-Bulma, ese casamiento es solo un trámite y nosotros debemos disfrutar de esta pasión en lo que dure- y buscó desprenderle la blusa pero ella no lo dejó así que se quitó el saco sin perder su posición entre las piernas de su prisionera y volvió a intentarlo- Bulma…

-Jefe, no- sentenció ella sin dejarlo continuar tratando de que el uso del título jerárquico la liberara.

-¿No qué?- preguntó él y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la falda la peliazul y comenzó a romper las medias de ellas.

-Esto no está bien- buscó justificarse y tratando de quitar las manos posesivas del moreno que invadian debajo de la falda.

\- Anoche no pareció preocuparte- comenzó a buscar la braga de ella bajo la tela acariciando su piel.

-Estamos en la oficina- lo empujaba de los hombros para que la dejará ir.

-Estamos en el despacho y nadie escuchará nada, trabé la puerta cuando Bardock se retiró- sonrió al estirar del elástico de la ropa interior de ella.

-Pero si no salgo pronto sospecharán- apretó las nalgas por las sensaciones recibidas y al no poder escapar de su erótica tortura comenzó a dar puñetazos en los hombros de él- ¡Suéltame!

-No- Vegeta apoyó sus manos con fuerza en las caderas de ella y las deslizó hacia atrás sobre la mesa para tener espació para trepar. Una vez arriba, se sacó la corbata y bajó hasta ella para besarla. Nuevamente él la besaba sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo. Acariciándola, apretando sus pechos, apoyando su virilidad aún enfundada y rígida sobre el pubis de ella.

-Vegeta, esto es un suicidio- sentenció ella en un gemido al momento que él la dejaba respirar para recorrer con su boca los pechos de ella que se veía grandioso por el sostén. Pasando por alto lo que ella había dicho, se dedicó a besarla y acariciarla a la vez que se desajustaba la camisa.

Bulma terminó entregándose al capricho de ese hombre que la miraba como si la fuese a asesinar y que la besaba con una delicia celestial, enredando sus blancas manos en los cabellos negros de su jefe, arqueando su espalda con cada sensación recibida.

Luego de unos minutos, Vegeta bajó de la mesa y tiró de ella una vez y dejó la pelvis femenina en el borde de la mesa para besarla a la vez que se tocaba a sí mismo. Luego paró a Bulma frente a él, la beso y tomándola del cabello jaló su cabeza hacia atrás y la giro para lanzarla contra la mesa. Separó los pies de ella y los aseguró con los propios y tras acariciar y comprobar que estaba húmeda, se colocó un condón y comenzó a penetrarla desde atrás.

Bulma estaba gimiendo y jadeando sobre la mesa, boca abajo, con la ropa desalineada y bajo su dominio. Esa imagen palpable y erótica elevaba las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Con sus manos no solo la acariciaba, también la poseía y la memorizaba. Mientras la peliazul debatía en su cabeza el deseo con la ética, ese hombre la poseía como nadie jamás lo había hecho antes, pero él no le pertenecía ni ella le pertenecía a él. Por momentos una sensación animal la liberaba, por otros, la culpa la azotaba y todo eso bajo el dominio y el placer que él le proporcionaba. Se descubrió disfrutar de lo prohibido, como la princesa que debe reguardar su virginidad y se entrega sin reparos y totalmente deseosa a su guardián. Una esclava secuestrada que luego de ser sometida sentía placer y culpa por traicionarse a sí misma.

La tempestad la arrastraba con fuerzas por sensaciones contradictorias que no hacías más que elevar el placer. Ahí fue donde se liberó por un instante. Empujó todo lo que pudo hacía atrás y una vez que él hizo un paso atrás se desprendió de él y se paró de frente. Lo empujó en un sillón y una vez que logró acomodarse sobre él, se entregó a su propio deseo y comenzó a montarlo.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que vivía, ella estaba como poseída y se dejó manipular. La fue ayudando a acomodarse y luego cuido que ella no perdiera el equilibrio. La tomó de la cintura y la lanzó contra él para besas sus pechos, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás sin permitírselo. La perversidad de ser dominado lo encendió aun más, así que solo la ayudaba empujando con las rodillas mientras que con una mano la tomaba de la cintura de la pollera para que no cayera para atrás y con la otra, cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos, le acariciaba los glúteos. La sensibilidad comenzó a subir y el momento llegaría a su punto culmine, así que abusando de ser más fuerte que ella, Vegeta se acomodo al borde del sillón y con un brazo se afirmo a la cintura de Bulma y con el otro mantenía el equilibrio en el brazo del sillón para embestirla hasta acabar. Y llegaron juntos, aunque ella vibró tanto que su jefe comprendió que la peliazul experimentaba algo más sublime.

Ahí la tenía, sudorosa, mal vestida y totalmente suya en su regazo. Siquiera lo miraba pero la satisfacción de haber sido él quien la llevo a ese límite lo hacía sentirse inigualable. Tantos viajes, tantas fiestas, tantas mujeres y un maldito funeral hicieron que él se conformara con una mujer adorno y luego de años de apatía y a meses de casarse, aparecía esta especie de mujer mitad humana, mitad demonio para recordarle que era estar vivo. Finalmente ella lo miró y descubrió un brillo en los ojos de él que no había visto antes.

Él volvió a acomodarse en el sillón obligando a Bulma a pararse, así q acercó otro sillón y cuando ella iba a sentarse ahí, la jaló hacía él. La obligó a sentarse sobre él y luego ambos subieron los pies al otro sillón. Otra vez él la sostenía con fuerzas entre sus brazos, cuidando de que no cayera. Bulma se sentía incomoda, no sabía si hablar o no así que se mantuvo en silencio mientras recordaba el clímax reciente. Tras unos minutos así, él le beso el cuello y la liberó.

Ambos comenzaron a acomodarse la ropa pero Vegeta la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el baño. Ahí el humedeció una toalla con la cual recorrió el rostro y el cuello de ella, la miraba fijo y serio, como estudiándola mientras limpiaba el maquillaje corrido del rostro de ella. Luego se la entregó y alzó una ceja, ella comprendió que era para que ella se higienizara. Él tomo otra toalla y realizo acciones similares sobre él. Una vez que ambos acomodaron su ropa y sus cabellos salieron del baño pero el jefe arrastró a su asistente hasta él y le acomodo el cuello de la blusa para luego mirarla fijamente.

-No más- dijo ella.

-¿No más qué? Aun te quedan libros por revisar.- sentenció él con seriedad absoluta.

-No más encuentros furtivos- aclaro la peliazul.

La tomó de la cintura y la llevó hacia él para fijar sus ojos negros en la eternidad azul que le ofrecían los ojos de ella. Un azul que no tenía fin. La soltó y la dejo ir al despacho por su bolso, ya había disfrutado mucho de esa mujer.

Bulma se retiro sin mediar saludos, él se quedó sentado en su escritorio simulando leer algo en el monitor de su computadora. Se sentía acorralado por el deseo y el deber pero ya no podía pensar más así que pasado unos minutos también abandonó la oficina. Observó que quedaba poco personal merodeando las instalaciones.

Al bajar y llegar a la acera algo le llamó la atención y tras observar que era Bulma abrazando amorosamente a un joven apresuró el paso hasta su automóvil. La imagen lo perturbaba pero él no era quién para reclamarle a su asistente que dejara a su novio o a quien fuese que abrazase con tanto descaro.

 _Continuara…_

 **Ina Minina: He leído tus historia y fue como un… WTF?! ¡Está chica escribe increíble y tienen ideas geniales para historias! ¿Qué hace siguiéndome? La verdad, me sentí totalmente alagada con tu presencia y tus reviews. Te leí mucho y espero haber solucionado el asunto de los párrafos largos. No uso ningún formato, solo la práctica de intentarlo y la crítica que, aunque a veces duele, es muy beneficiosa si se le presta atención. ¡Gracias Reina! Espero no estar decepcionándote. Y Mai… Nada, necesitaba un chivo expiatorio y me cansé de leer que siempre usen a #18, quería una morena de cabello largo, que pareciese modelo y pensé en ella.**

 **Bunny Ball: Hermana Vegana y del alma, acá otro regalo de mi parte. Espero haber solucionado lo de ser densa. Leer a Ina me ayudo a ver de que modo lo solucionaba. Te adoro y espero te guste este capítulo. Ya no me mandes a La Coneja o lo abandonaré y será tu maldita culpa xD**  
 **Ok, no… no sería tu culpa. Ta adoro con el alma y te amo.**

 **A los suscriptores a la historia y a los lectores anónimos: Simplemente gracias. Gracias por leer y tener el coraje (algunos) de seguirme. Estoy segura que tengo miles de errores, soy novata y en la vida real estoy muy dejos de ser una escritora pero como dije antes, sentí la necesidad de compartirles mis delirios. Gracias todos, los quiero. K!**

PD: Tuve una aguerrida pelea para mejorar el formato y dar espacios entre la historia y los agradecimientos pero no lo he logrado. Vaya que me ha ganado Fanfiction :/


	5. Chapter 5: El novio

Capitulo 5: El novio

Bulma salía abrumada del trabajo, esos encuentros furtivos con su jefe eran arrasadores más que nada mentalmente. Cuando salió del edificio y en la acera vio una figura que le pareció conocida, era Yamcha que la esperaba apoyado en uno de los enormes maseteros que decoraban la vereda. Su corazón saltó por las sensaciones de culpa y de sorpresa, su novio había decidido irla a buscar luego de pasar varios días sin verse. El gesto realmente le pareció encantador y sin dudarlo fue directo a él a saludarlo.

La esperaba con la sencillez que lo caracterizaba pero su porte y el ancho de su espalda era algo que no pasaba desapercibido. Ese mecánico que adoraba cuidar su cuerpo generaba la admiración de las féminas que pasaban a su lado admirándolo en silencio y sin disimular.

-¡Bulma! – la llamó alzando la mano, buscando acercarse a ella con una enorme sonrisa al reconocerla entre la multitud y Bulma no se resistió y saltó a colgarse del cuello del muchacho. Tras abrazarlo temió que él reconociera en ella algún perfume masculino que delatara su infidelidad pero Yamcha no hizo alusión a nada, por lo que consideró que tal vez lograría sobrevivir de ser descubierta.

-¡Yam! ¡Qué lindo es verte acá!- Bulma fue directo a besarlo y abrazarlo- Dime, ¿Qué te trae hasta acá? ¿Pasó algo?- se reformuló la peliazul frente a la nueva actitud de su novio.

-Te extrañaba y además necesitaba contarte que el sábado me iré de viaje con el equipo de competición al Desierto del Lobo- respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaban juntos a caminar.

-¿Trajiste la camioneta Yamcha? Yo tengo mi auto acá a la vuelta.- señaló la peliazul.

-En realidad estoy de paso Bulma, vine por unos repuestos a esta zona y viendo la hora que era, pensé que quizás te iba a encontrar. –respondió el joven con timidez. Bulma suspiró y dejando de caminar se detuvo a pensar.

\- Yamcha ¿Y si vamos a tomar un café?- y sin darle oportunidad a responder insistió-¡Dale!- mientras daba tirones del brazo de su novio buscando cruzar la calle. Él accedió y nuevamente una sonrisa invadió su rostro cansado.

Tenerlo de frente en el café recordó lo mucho que ese hombre había logrado encantar su corazón con la sencillez que tanto lo caracterizaba. Un joven guapo lleno de humildad que trabajaba en una tarea pesada que adoraba. Mientras hablaban sintió la necesitaba de reconquistarlo, volver a tenerlo con ella para que volviera a amarla y cuidarla como al principio de la relación.

-¡Yamcha!- interrumpió Bulma súbitamente- Llévame a la competición en el desierto- propuso con total entusiasmo.

-Bul…Bul…Bulma ¿Estás segura?- totalmente extrañado y con semblante serio- Estaremos todo el día metidos en el armado del auto, llenos de tierra y ganar esta competencia es muy importante para el equipo- agregó frunciendo el seño - Yo soy el jefe de mecánicos, no tendré mucho tiempo disponible y el lugar es espantoso.

-Prometo no molestar- declaró con un tono sereno- Es que, no nos vemos mucho y me encantaría poder acompañarte- y subiendo el tono por el entusiasmo- Tendríamos un amorío en el desierto- completó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

El muchacho rompió en una carcajada seca y tras estirar los brazos sobre la mesa para tomar las manos de su novia respondió:

-Tenemos que salir el viernes en la noche. Para asegurarme que estarás listas, mañana vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a tu casa y saldremos de ahí en mi camioneta- concluyo gentilmente. Después de todo, se veían poco desde que Bulma había conseguido el nuevo trabajo y aunque eso prometía mejorar la situación económica de su novia, sintió que ella estaba en lo cierto, ambos se merecían una oportunidad.

-¡Genial!- festejo la peliazul - ¡Oh Cariño! Eres el mejor- y apretó las manos del chico que por un momento tuvo una expresión de dudar que fuese una buena idea. Tras pasar unos minutos, ambos se despedían con un beso sencillo en la puerta de la cafetería.

Bulma llegó a su casa entusiasmada, debía reconquistar a Yamcha porque era algo que realmente deseaba, y sentía que de ese modo podría ponerle un límite a su jefe que se estaba volviendo un sátiro en tan solo 48 horas. Felicidad es lo que sentía y mientras se iba quitando la ropa ya iba eligiendo prendas y elementos de higiene que iba lanzando sobre su cama. Tal era el entusiasmo que no sabía si se meterse primero a darse una ducha o lanzar el bolso en la cama para armarlo por lo que optó por lanzar el bolso sobre la cama y luego lanzarse ella bajo el agua caliente que ya corría.

Se acostó muy tarde esa noche porque la indecisión de ver que llevar y que no por dos días de tránsito por el desierto la llevaron a reformular varias veces el equipaje. Lo primero que lanzó fue ropa interior de encaje, iba a reconquistarlo a lo que diera lugar. Pantalones vaqueros y calzado deportivo fueron como una santa revelación porque adoraba vestir cómoda y relajada.

Durmió profundo y soñó que Yamcha no la llevaba a la competencia dejándola en la ciudad. Despertó súbitamente pero solo había sido un mal sueño, aun era viernes y el despertador que sonaba indicaba que era hora de comenzar el día. Antes de salir verificó que todo estuviese ordenado, el bolso a mano y completo. Feliz de emprender un fin de semana con su novio, aunque se tratarse de estar rodeada de gente que poco conocía, la emocionaba de todas maneras.

Llegó a la empresa y como obligaba su ritual mañanero fue a reunirse con las chicas frente a la máquina de café para saludarse.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! Ayer vino Yamcha a buscarme- fue lo primero que dijo Bulma al encontrar a Maron y Fasha hablando en un rincón y que acababan de llegar.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué tierno Bulma! Me encanta que él haya decidido venir por ti- festejó Maron. Fasha solo sonrió en aprobación, deseaba que su amiga no cometiera sus errores.

Entró como todas las mañanas a la Presidencia a recomenzar un nuevo libro y como todas las mañanas su jefe no estaba en la oficina, algo que la aliviaba. El mediodía no se hizo esperar y Fasha fue a su encuentro para recordarle que era hora de almorzar y al regresar continuó con su labor. La tarde transcurrió tan tranquila como la mañana y cuando recibió un mensaje de su novio de que estaba por llegar, Bulma considero que era momento de guardar todo para retirarse, de última, el lunes se quedaría hasta más tarde para avanzar un poco más.

Salió casi corriendo saludando de apuro a Fasha que le levantó el pulgar al salir en señal de buena suerte. Y salió del edificio y ahí estaba Yamcha, esperándola en el mismo masetero en el que lo encontró el día anterior. Cuando estaba a punto de colgarse de su cuello para saludarlo una voz femenina la interrumpió.

-¡Pero qué hombre más guapo me he encontrado!- intervino Mai que tironeaba del brazo de un amargado Vegeta que mostraba clara expresión de no querer intervenir- Veo que tienes buen gusto aunque él necesita un guardarropas nuevo-agrego son sorna. Bulma se quedó helada y Yamcha solo pudo llevarse una mano a la nuca y reír.

-Oye Bulma, ¿No piensas presentármelo?- continuó la modelo con total descaro.

-Ya déjalos- fue la tajante intervención de Vegeta.

-Vamos Cariño, ¿Acaso no quieres saber quién es el afortunado con el que compartes a tu asistente?- completo con total impunidad la modelo y ese comentario enfureció a la peliazul.

-¿Compartir? Disculpa Mai mi falta de cortesía pero cuando estoy con mi novio no suelo tener ojos para ver a otros hombres ni aunque me empujen- agregó con total sarcasmo y abrazando a su novio continuó- Aun así te presentaré. Mai Pilaf, Vegeta Ouji, él es Yamcha Okami, mi novio- y con un tono totalmente encantado prosiguió- Cariño, el Sr Ouji es mi jefe y esta preciosura es su novia- deseaba decir idiota pero no iba a rebajarse a la altura de la huesuda.

-Un gusto- respondió Yamcha incomodo ofreciendo su mano derecha para saludar con un apretón de manos pero ambos lo ignoraron.

-Un gusto- sonrió de lado Vegeta y automáticamente apretó los dientes como quien traga con dificultad. Mai solo sonrió con desparpajo y fue Vegeta quien la jaló del brazo para abandonar la ridícula escena, no le gustó el accionar de su pareja y menos que menos tener que saludar al novio de su asistente.

-¡Mai!-intervino Bulma al ver que se retiraban- ¿Tu acostumbras a compartirte entre las personas que te rodean mezclando lo labor con tu vida personal? La verdad que cada día me sorprendes más- atacó la peliazul con un tono de voz disfrazado de inocencia. Vegeta sonrió de lado tras el modo en que la peliazul trataba a su entrometida novia.

-No comprendo- respondió Mai haciéndose la desentendida y girando para mirarla nuevamente mientras caminaba del brazo de su prometido.

-Acabas de decir que el Sr Ouji, tu prometido, me comparte con mi novio- y tras guiñarle el ojo agregó- No imaginé que fueses tan picarona- Mai sintió que la cólera la invadía al ver que esa chica siempre tenía respuestas aun más ofensivas a sus continuos ataques para resguardar su relación. Vegeta ya veía lo que podía suceder a lo que volvió a jalar del brazo a la morena.

-Sigues haciéndome pasar el ridículo y no tendré más remedio que ponerme del lado de mi asistente-gruñó al oído de la modelo. Mai tiró del brazo para que Vegeta aflojara el agarré y respondió con total naturalidad e inocencia:  
-¡Ay! ¡Pero qué tonta que fui para expresarme!-se excuso y agregó- El asunto de la Boda me tiene medio boba. ¡Chau-chau!-finalizó haciendo un saludo ridículo con la mano libre y siguió caminando del brazo de su prometido al interior del edificio.

-¡Qué simpática chica! ¿Es la modelo?-rompió el silencio Yamcha que no dejaba de mirar el ir de la morena. Bulma le dio un codazo en señal de mal comportamiento.

-¡Si! Y es tan idiota como famosa- refunfuñó la peliazul.

-A mi me pareció simpática- agregó el joven que ya caminaba hacía camioneta con su novia del brazo mientras se llevaba la mano libre a la nuca.

-¡Ay Yamcha! Algunas veces pienso que debiste dedicarte al modelaje en vez de a la mecánica- siguió gruñendo Bulma.

El recorrido nocturno fue largo. Primero fuero a la casa de Bulma donde la peliazul se dio una ducha exprés y tras vestirse cómodamente tomó el bolso y marcharon con su novio al taller mecánico. Una vez ahí se unieron al resto del equipo para salir en caravana no sin antes enganchar la casa rodante a la camioneta de Yamcha. Viajaron casi toda la noche, aun las estrellas habitaban el firmamento cuando comenzaron a desplegar el campamento en el punto de competición.

Algunos equipos llegaban con ellos, otros ya estaban establecidos del día anterior. El ambiente era totalmente cordial y austero. Bulma, junto con otras chicas que viajaban con el equipo prepararon café para todos e iban ordenando las comodidades de los remolques, se ayudaban entre sí. Tanto compañerismo y distensión la abstrajeron de la rutina convirtiendo la cansada jornada de viaje en una reconfortante experiencia. Ya como a las siete de la mañana Bulma fue a dormir a la casa rodante de Yamcha porque lo necesitaba y además solo interferiría en la labor de pruebas del equipo. Durmió tan profundo que Yamcha debió zamarrearla varias veces para que reaccionara. Eran las dos de la tarde y la llamaba para que se una al almuerzo junto con el resto del equipo.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- se sobresalto la peliazul.

-Nada Bul, ya está lista la carne asada ¡Vamos! Hay que almorzar- respondió Yamcha con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó para poder ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

-Las dos de la tarde. Vamos que nos están esperando- insistió su novio.

El almuerzo fue agradable, divertido. Todos se llevaban muy bien, permitiendo que la peliazul se sumara al grupo. Los hombres festejaban y hacían bromas a Yamcha sobre lo bonita de su novia y el porqué la mantenía oculta. Las chicas súper gentiles, colaboraban con el orden y lavado de los trastos.

A la hora de hacer clasificar el auto, la peliazul se quedó en la gradas con el recto de las muchachas sin interferir en las decisiones que iba tomando el equipo de mecánicos con el piloto. Los resultados fueron los esperados y todos festejaban. El domingo la carrera sería temprano y ahora era momento de relajarse para estar al cien por ciento en la mañana.

Otra barbacoa y cuando Bulma sintió que Yamcha ya se había divertido lo suficiente lo llevo con ella al tráiler con la excusa de que debían descansar para el siguiente día. Rodeados de silbidos y gritos los despidieron sus compañeros al sospechar que irían a intimar al carro y no estaban equivocados, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a seducir a su novio con sus encantos femeninos. La peliazul gruñía y tiraba de la camisa a cuadros de su novio al ingresar al tráiler en señal de deseo erótico.

-¿Así que ahora eres un motor?- interrogó cómicamente su prometido.

-¡No! Soy una felina- respondió Bulma frunciendo los labios en claro gesto de capricho y tirando aun más de la camisa de su novio para que bajara y así pudiese acercarse a su boca. Él jugaba a hacerse el desentendido y reía hasta que se dejó besar. La joven buscó besarlo apasionadamente pero él la alejo y comenzó a empujarla hacía la cama.

Cuando llegaron, ella lo giró y lo sentó para luego quitarle la camisa y sentársele encima. Tomó las manos de él y las colocó en sus glúteos y pasando sus manos por el torso de su novio comenzó a besarlo. Inmediatamente el muchacho reaccionó al cuerpo y estímulos recibido de la chica y comenzó a besarla y apretar contra su cadera. Toda su virilidad comenzaba a palpitar así que giro sobre sí mismo y coloco a Bulma sobre la cama y tratando de no dejar de besarla intentaba arrancarle la ropa a la novia. Bulma arqueó su cintura y se dejó desvestir.

Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, luego en los pechos y Bulma comenzó a gemir suavemente. Cuando la peliazul metió su mano en el pantalón de él para estimularlo Yamcha dejó de besarla y se sentó súbitamente, como si algo lo paralizara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

-Es que no sé, no sé qué hacemos- se justificó. Ella ya no resistió el rechazo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama mirándolo con total desconcierto.

-Bulma, nunca fuimos así- la miró con ojos de cachorro lastimado.

-¿Así cómo?- la muchacha no se lo creía, eran novios y habían intimado miles de veces y últimamente él la rechazaba una y otra vez- Dime la verdad ¿Me estás engañando? Porque no encuentro respuesta a que no quieras que yo te toque.

-No Linda, es que jamás te vi tan deseosa- volvió a justificarse- Tanto tiempo hablando de que las mujeres no deben ser tomadas como objeto que ya no sé como tratarte.

-¡Yamcha! Eso lo decía porque mi antiguo jefe era un depravado que no dejaba de decirme obscenidades- rápidamente la invadió la culpa porque ella le era infiel con su nuevo jefe pero se rearmó y volvió a reformularse frente a la situación se repetía nuevamente con su pareja- ¿Acaso ya no te atraigo?- ¡Yamcha! ¡Necesito que me demuestres que aun te gusto!- exigió en un grito ahogado.

-¿Cómo no me vas a gustar si eres hermosa?- insistió él con una mirada llena de ternura.

-Entonces deja de ser ese chico dulce y tierno- y tras tomarlo del rostro con ambas manos lo beso y separándose apenas del rostro de él le exigió- Y conviértete en un lobo feroz porque ésta chica merece que la atiendan- y volvió a besarlo con pasión.

Yamcha no se resistió, su novia era bonita y aunque conocía su cuerpo de memoria no se resistió a la idea de dejarse llevar. Tanto esforzarse por no defraudarla y apoyarla, tanto trabajar en paralelo con su taller mecánico y el proyecto de la carrera habían hecho de él un hombre sin lívido. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó sobre la peliazul y comenzó a besarla y poco a poco se entrego al deseo de hacerla suya.

Amanecieron abrazados, con el dulce sabor de un amor correspondido. La noche no fue la más apasionada de su noviazgo debido al cansancio de la competencia pero los reconfortaba por completo, sintiendo la certeza de que la atracción seguía viva entre ellos. Como estaban acostumbrados a convivir, los turnos para ducharse no fue un problema y salieron a recibir el día junto con el resto del equipo que los esperaba para desayunar.

La sonrisa legítima en el rostro de ambos dio a entender al resto del grupo que había tenido una noche apasionada. Todos sabían lo arduo que trabajaba Yamcha, que las cosas en la pareja estaban estancadas llevándolo a centrarse más en sus labor de mecánico. Fue revelador y encantador verlos tan unidos, tan amoroso en públicos, algo que casi nunca mostraban.

La competencia sería en el mediodía así que todos los hombres se dedicaron a ultimar los detalles con el corredor y el auto. Las muchachas dejaron a los varones completar la labor que los había trasladado al desierto y cuando comenzó la competencia alentaron el equipo desde las gradas. El auto llegó en quinto lugar y eso era algo extraordinario para un equipo que apenas se lanzaba a ser profesionales. Si todo seguía de ese modo muy pronto lograrían un sponsor que solventara su participación y las ganancias superarían las pérdidas que afrontaban frente al colosal emprendimiento. Festejaron todos juntos y antes de partir Yamcha sintió deseos de volver a explorar la piel de su novia.

La pareja se redescubría animosamente frente a la euforia de que ver que las cosas resultaban como se habían planeado. Volvieron al remolque y se entregaron sin reservas. Bulma se sentía amada, deseada y por sobre todo, valorada. Las experiencias con Yamcha no eran tan desenfrenadas como las que vivió con su jefe. La ternura y las pausas con risas cómplices caracterizaban sus encuentros, aun así sentía que podía vivir una vida entera con ese amor que la colmaba. Ya encontraría el modo de hacer que su pareja la hiciese vibrar como su experimentado jefe.

* * *

En la ciudad las cosas eran diferentes, Mai y Vegeta vivían la típica vida de la gente exclusiva haciendo sociales en lugares costosos y de moda. Lo cierto es que el moreno ya no toleraba tanto ruido y tanta explosión de color con fondos de paredes negras y luces parpadeantes. Todo eso lo hartaba, ya no le generaban la adrenalina de años atrás pero su novia insistía en que debía presentarse, los paparazzi esperaban en lugares así a las parejas famosas y prometedoras mostrándose felices.

Sencillamente se sentó en un rincón de la zona VIP y trataba de encontrarle el sentido o la gracia, si es que lo tenía, a las tácticas de apareamiento que se recreaban frente a él. Observaba con curiosidad las actitudes de los jóvenes que se mostraban sin reservas al resto de los presentes, buscando la excitación sexual sin elegancia ni decoro. Se sintió viejo y desencajado cuando la frase de "En mi época yo no hubiera hecho eso" resonó en su mente.

Miró hacía todos lados y no podía encontrar a la incordiosa de su novia que se había alejado de su lado con el pretexto de ir a bailar con sus amigas, otra frase estúpida para él ya que jamás vio que Mai conservara amistades por largo tiempo. Sin otra motivación que la de salir de ese repugnante lugar, Vegeta ubicó a su pareja desde el balcón del VIP y una vez que la visualizó bajó las escaleras y mientras trataba de quitarse a las mujeres que lo tocaban indecorosamente para invitarlo a bailar, tomó a su novia y tras arrastrarla fuera de la pista sin escalas, la sacó del local.

-¡No seas bruto! ¡Sueltame!- grito la morena buscando zafar su brazo del agarre de Vegeta. Él le clavó la mirada y tras observarla con dureza siguió tironeando de ella hacía el auto.

-¡Qué me sueltes! ¡Pareces un maldito animal!- volvió a vociferar la modelo.

-¡A mi no me dices que parezco un animal cuando te desenvuelves como una hembra en celos!- apeló Vegeta quitando el cierre centralizado de su auto importado. Mai no dijo nada más, cuando él se alteraba lo mejor era llamarse al silencio y así se mantuvo hasta que llegó a su casa. Al bajar solo beso en la mejilla a su enrabietado novio y entró al edificio donde ella tenía su departamento.

Vegeta sentía que le hervía la sangre, el asunto del casamiento con Mai lo estaba empezando a hartar. Cuando su padre le pidió que asentara cabeza y se hiciera cargo de la empresa, el hecho de prometer casarse con la joven modelo parecía un buen respaldo para demostrar integridad y confianza, pero con el pasar del tiempo la chica era alguien a quien ya no toleraba. Pero había dado su palabra y las confirmó frente al ataúd de su antecesor. La chica viajaba mucho alejándose de su entorno bastante, hasta tal vez lograba eludirla de tener hijos. Solo eso lo mantenía con la idea de que resultaba ser una buena pretendiente para casarse.

El lunes a la mañana no tenía deseos de entrenar, tampoco tenía reuniones esa mañana por lo que se levantó sin prisa. Al caminar por el pasillo de su casa observó la katana que le había regalado su padre cuando lo puso a cargo de la empresa. Casi no había adornos o fotos en el departamento de Vegeta, detestaba el desorden y muchas cosas sueltas para él representaba desorden. Pero esa katana representaba la fuerza y determinación que él prometió tener cuando tomo el lugar de su padre. Sostuvo sus ojos en ella unos segundos y concluyó que era mejor casarse con Mai aunque ciertos destellos azules rondaran en su mente. Una vez que tomaba una decisión, se mantenía fuerte frente a ella. Soy un Ouji, reflexionó.

* * *

Bulma amaneció radiante en su departamento. No había pasado la noche con Yamcha pero eso no cambiaba la felicidad de saber que las cosas empezaban a encaminarse. Al ver su celular descubrió un mensaje de su novio donde le deseaba buenos días. Sintió que nada podía ser más poderoso que el amor verdadero. Tras mirarse por última vez en el espejo antes de salir hacía el trabajo comprendió que ya no necesitaba de las atenciones de su jefe, Fasha había dado en clavo con esa reflexión. A partir de ese día trataría de ponerlo a raya a como diera lugar y se sentía tan segura de lograrlo que entró a la oficina con determinación y la frente en alto, pero su jefe no estaba ahí. Rió por dentro por tener una reacción tan desafiante y sin necesidad, se sintió niña por un momento y tras tomar asiento en el despacho se abstrajo del mundo en su labor.

Vegeta ingresó a la empresa entrada la mañana. Los pasillos le parecían bulliciosos y hasta exageradamente transitados. El malhumor se acumulaba en lugar de diluirse. El sábado había dejado a su novia y ya no busco encontrarla, extrañamente, ella tampoco y eso significaba una sola cosa: Lo interrumpiría en las horas de trabajo. Ingreso a su oficina sin saludar ni a un solo integrante de la Gerencia.

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, el resplandor de luz que de ahí se emitía lo testimoniaba. Se asomó y efectivamente su asistente estaba trabajando. Una mezcla de odio y frustración lo invadieron al recordarla con el joven apuesto al que presentó como su prometido y más aumentaba su rabia al pensar que Mai interrumpiría en su oficina.

Salió decidido a buscar a Fasha a su escritorio y una vez ahí le informó que Bulma sería traslada como personal efectivo del Departamento de Riesgos y que debía cederle parte del escritorio porque a partir de ese día trabajarían juntas en la Gerencia. Fasha lo miró atónita, no sabía bien porque su jefe actuaba de ese modo pero sin titubear se puso a reordenar sus cosas en el escritorio que era amplio y con un poco de orden ambas podrían usar.

-Bulma, junta tus cosas, te traslado a Gerencia- fue la orden de Vegeta casi en un rugido que desestabilizó a la peliazul que estaba ensimismada en su labor. Para cuando logro reaccionar y mirar hacía la entrada, su jefe ya no estaba ahí. Tomó sus cosas con duda y se lo quedo mirando desde el marco de la puerta. Vegeta estaba sentado en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido, con tal presión que parecía que le explotaría la cara. La joven no entendía porque el súbito cambio pero sintió que podía haber sido una petición directa de Mai que tenía un claro y certero rechazo hacía ella.

-¿A dónde me presento?- preguntó Bulma una vez que juntó fuerzas para hablar.

-Al escritorio de Fasha – y sin levantar la mirada de una de las carpetas que revisaba agrego con total dureza- Varios empleados comparten escritorio.

Si, muchos en Gerencia compartían escritorio, Fasha era de las pocas que no lo hacía. La peliazul cruzó la enorme oficina en silencio sin saber muy bien porque esa nueva actitud de su jefe. En lugar de sentirse aliviada se sintió rechazada. Estar en un lugar rodeada de personas bajaba las posibilidades de ser abordada por él. Nuevamente se sentía estúpida y caprichosa. Buscó arrancarse ese pensamiento recordando que las cosas con su novio iban bien y por eso no necesitaba más de las atenciones especiales del Sr Ouji. Intentó pero una leve pesadez invadía su espíritu. Sabía a ciencia a cierta que ella deseaba tener al menos otro encuentro con su jefe, deseaba que él la dominara. El objetivo de rechazarlo por la mañana era un deseo interno de provocarlo, por eso se sentía rechazada en lugar de aliviada.

Continuará...

 **Cuantos reviews y suscriptores! Esto es felicidad absoluta :D  
Especialmente gracias a Celestia Carito, Johaaceve, Rafan Fan, Juniver, Soy Hina, Juanitasadana, Jenny070891. A todas les cuento que trato de actualizar cada 15 días pero prometo en una semana dar el próximo capitulo. Esta entrega fue algo tranquila pero creo que aclara muchas cosas. Ranfan Fan, en cuanto a tu inquiedtud es que si, tenía pensado algo como lo propones para Mai pero como yo también amo mucho a Maron, puede que también. Gracias por sugerirlo. Disculpen la demora y las faltas gramaticales, lo cierto es que mi vida diaria me arrastra como en un huracán y estoy teniendo poco tiempo para las cosas que más disfruto. **

**Ina Minina: Toda mi gratitud por responder a mi PM. La verdad es que me llena de felicidad tu aprobación y tu apoyo. Acá hay mucho por contar y pronto complicaré la historia. Gracias por continuar tus historias. Ya te seguiré contando que dicen tus fans xD (PD: Gracias, gracias, gracias! . )**

 **Bunny Ball: Espero te guste. Creo que mi regalo ya no es tan loco como te prometí. Aún así trataré de complacerte.**

 **Lectores anónimos: Espero que esto sea de gran agrado. Nada reconforta más que encontrar un fic que nos llena el alma, nos moviliza y nos transporta por mundo llenos emociones. Un placer que ocupen su tiempo leyendo mi historia. ¡Gracias, les dejo miles de abrazos a todos! K!**


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

Capitulo 6: Halloween

Bulma y Maron elegían vestidos en un modesto atelier de un diseñador independiente del centro de la Capital del Oeste. Bulma buscaba que Maron no eligiera algo demasiado osado y sexy como su personalidad le obligaba a elegir, mientras que Maron buscaba que su amiga no eligiera algo tan aburrido y protocolar.

Saiya & Co fue fundada por el padre del Vegeta, también llamado Vegeta Ouji como era tradición en la familia. Este señor de talento extraordinario para financiar y hacer triunfar cualquier tipo de emprendimientos había nacido, para su propio desagrado, en el día que se festejaba Halloween. Detestaba ese festejo así que para olvidar que su natalicio coincidía con la festividad, instauró hasta volverlo tradición en su propia empresa festejar su cumpleaños con elegancia y opulencia con todos sus empleados de la casa central.

Vegeta hijo decidió mantener la festividad con las mismas reglas de no hacer referencia a los seres del Inframundo para agasajar la memoria de su fallecido padre y fundador de la empresa.

-¡No Maron! ¡Transparencias no!- insistía Bulma cada vez que su compañera tomaba algún vestido exageramente sexy, lleno de recortes que mostraban mucha piel.

\- Pero es bonito Bul- respondía su amiga examinando la prenda.

-Lo sé, pero no será un casting de conejitas Playboy en Las Vegas- respondía su compañera buscando disuadirla.

Fasha no las había acompañado. Llevaba un tiempo en el que no acompañaba a las chicas en los almuerzos o en las salidas. Desde que Bulma fue traslada al Dpto de Riegos, Fasha comenzó a completar actividades que le llevaban mucho más tiempo y era la peliazul quien debía completar varias de las tareas de su compañera. Muchas veces las muchachas de cabellera azul abandonaban la empresa y la morena continuaba completamente enfrascada en su computadora clasificando datos significativos para la empresa.

Al fin las chicas lograron elegir que vestidos encargar ajustando sus gustos a las sugerencias de la otra. Bulma optó por un vestido azul oscuro de falda amplia hasta la rodilla forrado de gasa del mismo tono, cintura ceñida y un escote estilo Marilyn coronado y completado en el cuello con una hermosa y ancha gargantilla de piedras blancas dando un toque de elegancia y la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura. El vestido de Maron también era corto y sin espalda, color verde botella, completamente ceñido al cuerpo, totalmente forrado de piedras verdes y sosteniendo su abultado busto con un sencillo par de breteles delgados.

Bulma se sentía algo culpable por el dinero gastado en el vestido pero se sentía completamente feliz por la elección. El escote se veía osado pero bien puesto no mostraba nada y ni hablar de esa gargantilla incorporada para sostener el escote y completar el acabado del vestido. Además, había logrado convencer a su novio de que la acompañara. Sería la segunda vez que lo vería vestir traje y había elegido para él un clásico traje de tres piezas negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra. También debió pensar en los zapatos, lo más seguro es que él no tendría un par decente para esa noche.

La fiesta se realizaría el sábado 31 de octubre en el majestuoso Hotel Gran Plaza Satan por lo que las chicas consideraron alquilar una habitación para compartir y ahí mismo vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse. El Hotel contaba con infinidad de comodidades, entre ellas cosméticas y consideraron que por una vez en año valía la pena la inversión. Ambas chicas alquilaron por el fin de semana una de las habitaciones familiares más económicas que contaba con una sala, dos habitaciones, una cama de dos plazas, dos camas de una plaza y dos baños. La ventaja de dormir en el hotel una vez finalizada la fiesta también resultaba una ventaja cómoda y hasta divertida, como el uso de la piscina el domingo.

Ya estaba todo organizado para asistir. Tenían la ropa, la reserva en el hotel y hasta la estilista contratada que las peinaría a las 3 y un poco al joven mecánico. Sin embargo Bulma sentía una inquietud interna, la repetir el encuentro entre Yamcha, Mai y Vegeta.

Aunque la idea le parecía horrenda, tampoco deseaba ir sin su pareja a la fiesta. Ellos iban a todos lados juntos, estaban acostumbrados a compartir, a asistir juntos a las reuniones. Ella comprendía que las cosas en la pareja estaban tan desgastadas que trataban de verse poco y no emitir juicios sobre las decisiones del otro para no generar conflictos, aun así, tenía el deseo y la necesidad interna de seguir intentándolo. Siempre asistía a eventos con su novio y ésta no sería la excepción.

Pero también había otras cuestiones que movilizaban el interior de la administrativa. Fasha comenzó a mostrarse distante desde que ambas comenzaron a compartir escritorio de modo transitorio. La peliazul obtendría una nueva ubicación en la empresa y esa distancia entre compañeras la inquietaba ya que la morena sabía su secreto. La otra inquietud era su jefe, que ignoraba su presencia por completo. La peliazul sentía por momentos culpa por ser una especie de estorbo en la relación entre Fasha y Vegeta.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la empresa notó que ambos tenían una comunicación fluida y que ambos evitaban sentarse juntos a hablar en presencia de ella. La joven asistente comenzó a sospechar que quizás fue ella quien generó alguna situación incómoda para con su superiora atribuyendo de ese modo la nueva actitud evasora.

Tratando de no parecer muy obvia hizo el comentario a Maron quien confesó no darse cuenta y tras pensarlo un momento le dijo a Bulma que no se preocupara por las ausencias de Fasha.

-Cada tanto necesita de estar un poco sola y usa el trabajo como excusa para lograrlo- respondió Maron mientras arrojaba el vaso descartable en el cesto -¿Le dijiste que ya tenemos todo listo para la fiesta del sábado?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Si y me dijo que no hacía falta, que ella iría por su parte- tras dar el último sorbo de café y botar el vaso como hizo su compañera agregó – Creo que me dijo que no tenía intenciones de quedarse en el hotel.

\- Ah! Eso debe ser porque se retirará con el Sr Bardock- explicó la voluptuosa con picardía mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su compañera.

\- ¿Tú lo crees? Si ellos siempre se esquivan- reflexionó con extrañeza Bulma.

-Pero siempre huye con él de la fiesta de Halloween- suspiró y con la mirada hacía el techo continuó- Ellos siempre se van como dos adolescentes de las fiestas empresariales, aun no entiendo porque no formalizan-

Vibró el celular de Bulma y ambas salieron del estado de reflexión en el que se encontraban. Un mensaje de Yamcha de que estaba sorprendido por el traje que le había dejado en el taller porque le quedaba perfecto. Tras discutir como irían al hotel, ambas decidieron que pagar un solo estacionamiento sería lo mejor y le comentaron al mecánico por mensaje que él sería el chofer pero que irían en el auto de Bulma que era más pequeño que la camioneta. Lo cierto es que a las muchachas les daba vergüenza entrar al hotel en ese vehículo.

El día laboral siguió sin novedades. Por momentos fue ameno estar en el escritorio con Fasha, conversaron de los vestidos, los zapatos, la fiesta y demás misceláneas. Luego la morena se puso a leer mails en su computador y la actitud de distancia regresó dejando un sabor amargo en la peliazul. Luego observó a su jefe entrar a la Presidencia. Llevaba paso apresurado y una expresión rabiosa que confirmó al oír el estruendo que generó Vegeta tras cruzar y cerrar la puerta de su oficina. Tampoco se sorprendió por eso, era casi normal que ingresara de ese modo.

Al llegar a su casa, la pelizaul se sentía extenuada. El trabajo no era pesado, hasta le estaban dando más plazo para completar la lectura de los libros pero las nuevas actitudes de la gente que la rodeaban le generaban un desgaste de energía extra que no la beneficiaba.

Sonó el timbre y se quedó pensando quién podría ser, no esperaba a nadie y pensó que tal vez sería Yamcha. Se sobresaltó al saber que era Vegeta, sonaba algo agitado y sin dudar destrabó con el portero eléctrico la puerta de ingreso al edificio. Espero que suene el timbre interno y cuando sucedió nuevamente se sobresaltó. No entendía porque la buscaba luego de semanas de no dirigirle la palabra de modo directo. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, agitado y vistiendo la misma ropa que llevó a la empresa.

-¿Puedo pasar? ¿Estás sola?- preguntó con su voz grave al ver que lo observaba preocupada y sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Claro, pasa- respondió ella al notar la urgencia y la extraña reacción de su jefe- Pasa, pasa, estoy sola- lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz más suave.

Vegeta ingresó y luego de mirar de modo general el departamento se sentó en el sofá. Colocó sus codos en las rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. La peliazul lo observó, no sabía cómo reaccionar así que se acercó a él.

-¿Deseas beber algo? ¿Algo fuerte?- preguntó sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Tienes whisky?- preguntó elevando el rostro con preocupación.

-Cerveza- respondió con duda ella.

-Agua, agua bien fría- agregó el tras dar una respiración profunda.

Bulma se dirigió a la cocina y tras meditarlo un poco preparó una bandeja con la jarra con agua que tenía en la heladera, unos vasos y 2 latas de cerveza por si cambiaba de opinión. Algo no estaba bien y no sabía muy bien como seguiría eso. Cuando ingresó a la sala Vegeta estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón.

-Creo que me iré, no debí venir- dijo inquieto. No dejaba de mecerse, de mover su cuerpo con cierta inquietud. Bulma solo lo observaba con la bandeja en la mano. Cada vez se sentía más confundida por lo que optó por tomar las cosas con serenidad y buscó encausar la visita. Apoyó la bandeja en la mesa de la sala, tomó un vaso, le sirvió agua y lo ofreció. Luego que él la mirara con duda lo tomo y apenas bebió un sorbo. Ella prosiguió a tomar una lata de cerveza y tras abrirla y beber un sorbo lo miró y preguntó.

-Dime, ¿A qué vienes? Por algo estás acá- y se acomodó en el sillón cruzando unas de las piernas debajo de sus glúteos.

Vegeta la observaba con duda, no sabía si hablar o no. Ella se veía tranquila, madura. Estaba descalza, con las medias de lycra puestas y con la misma blusa y falda que la había visto esa tarde en la oficina. Tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sofá, dejó el vaso en la mesa y nuevamente escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Tras unos segundos volvió a respirar con profundidad.

-Mi madre tiene un amorío con mi tío- dijo sin quitar las manos de su rostro- Llegué a casa y vi como él le hablaba con lujuria al oído y la tocaba sin descaro en la cocina- agregó mientras descubría su rostro para ver la reacción de su empleada. Bulma estaba estática, con la lata alzada, como si hubiese detenido su camino al siguiente sorbo y con la mirada fija a un punto ciego.

-Ella reía y le coqueteaba- agregó él mientras que ella reaccionaba y lo miraba con sus ojos enorme que parpadeaban tratando de comprender la confesión- Bulma, ella le correspondía al hermano de mi padre, a mi tío Bardock- agregó elevando la voz como si fuese la peliazul quien tuviese la respuesta. Ésta intentó abrir su boca para articular algo pero no supo qué así que la cerró y tragó con dificultad. No sabía qué hacer y al mirar a su jefe notó que le sostenía una mirada llena de odio. Por instinto de preservación se levantó y se dirigió a un rincón de la sala para dar otro sorbo a la cerveza y mirarlo.

-¿Hablaste de esto con alguien más?- interrogó con nervios y sin saber mucho por qué.

-No, no sabía con quien ir- se recostó sobre el respaldo del mueble y paso sus manos por su cabello- Lo cierto es que no tengo muchas personas en las cual confiar. Mai está de viaje y no siento deseos de contarle esto. Tampoco me animé a llamar a Fasha si es que ella sabía de esto porque temo que eso empeoraría más las cosas –la miró con su expresión de rudeza y hastío – Soy patético ¿No crees?- finalizó.

-No- musitó ella –No- y se acercó a él y se arrodillo frente a él -¿Hace cuánto viste eso?- y colocó su mano en la rodilla de él para darle ánimos.

-Fue hace un rato, como unos 40 minutos- agregó él mirando el reloj, tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y comenzaba a creer que fue un error haber acudido a ella.

-¿Qué harás? Porque no podrás evitar a tu madre toda la vida- cuestionó ella con un poco de dureza. Y es que ella tenía razón, en solo semana ella había descubierto que él evitaba a todas aquellas personas que lo dañaban, o al menos creyó que ella lo había descubierto. Se quedó observándola un momento y vio como el rostro de ella pasaba de serio a divertido.

-¡Vamos! Me pondré los zapatos y nos iremos a tomar unos tragos por ahí- propuso Bulma que se ponía de pie. Él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. A Bulma le saltó el corazón tras esa acción. Su jefe se puso de pie y la miró con determinación.

-No, lo mejor será que me vaya. Ya hice lo que necesitaba hacer- agregó soltándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué harás entonces?- musito la peliazul que nuevamente se sentía desencajada.

-Buscaré como seguir tu consejo- tras respirar nuevamente con profundidad agregó –Dejaré que el tiempo me diga que hacer, mientras ignoraré lo que vi-

-Pero…- esta vez fue Bulma quien suspiró- Mira, no sé si aclaro o oscurezco más las cosas pero creo que tu tío sigue con Fasha- Vegeta la miró con extrañeza, esperando algo más.

-Mira, nosotras, con Maron- no sabía cómo ordenar las palabras- Hemos estado organizándonos para quedarnos en el hotel el día de la fiesta y cuando le comuniqué a Fasha ella dijo que no iría con nosotras, que iría sola y nos encontraríamos en la fiesta-

-¿Y?- interrogó sin encontrar respuestas.

-Según Maron eso significa que es porque ella, Fasha- aclaró- Se retiraría con Bardok de la fiesta-

-¿Dices que mi tío juega a dos puntas?- interrogó con cautela y dureza.

-No lo sé, solo sé que aun se ve con Fasha a escondidas- agregó lapeliazul.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- interrogó con firmeza.

-No, Fasha es muy reservada en cuanto a sus asuntos personales- agregó aun confundida. Vegeta rió en un soplido.

-Pero ella insiste en que hacemos buena pareja- agregó con una expresión de fastidio. El rostro de ella se tornó sorprendido.

-Perdón, es que ella supo que algo había pasado entre nosotros- confesó con pesadez y se sentó en el sofá –Yo no quería que lo supiese pero lo dedujo- agregó sin mirarlo. Vegeta sonrió de lado en señal de comprensión, tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y se retiró sin siquiera decir adiós.

Bulma no pudo mirarlo y ahí se quedó, lamentándose por haber sido descubierta, llena de incertidumbre por lo que vendría. Comprendió que quizás él empezó a ignorarla para resguardar lo sucedido entre ambos en la empresa y de su futuro matrimonio. Se sintió una idiota por no haber podido decir algo más contenedor a su jefe que le contaba algo íntimo y perturbador para él.

Dio otro sorbo a la cerveza y luego de llevar la bandeja a la cocina y ordenar las cosas decidió ir a dormir sin cenar. El día resultó ser más agotador de lo había pensado. Luego de darse una ducha y lanzarse sobre la cama comprendió que Vegeta hacía lo correcto en ignorarla dentro de la empresa, después de todo la tuvo en cuenta esa noche y con el sentimiento de haber sido importante para él se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se presentó en el trabajo llena de interrogantes luego del relato de Vegeta. Faltaban solo tres días para la Fiesta en memoria del Sr Ouji y optó por no tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo ella no cumplía ningún papel en esa historia que tanto atormentaba a su jefe. El día transcurrió sin novedades, en la tarde fue al gym con Maron y en la noche se reunió con su novio en su casa para cenar juntos y completar de organizarse para la fiesta del sábado. El resto de los días fueron cursando sin novedades.

Al fin sábado y se sentía ansiosa por ir al hotel, lucir el vestido y asistir a la famosa fiesta de la cual se hablaba en toda la empresa. Verificó de no olvidar nada, tendría que ir a buscar a su novio y a su amiga para almorzar juntos y luego hacer el check in en el hotel. Yamcha y Maron no se conocían pero Bulma sabía que ambos se llevarían muy bien. Y no estuvo equivocada, desde que fueron a buscar a Maron que pensaba llevar miles de maletas por una estadía de un poco más de 24hs no pararon de reír. Almorzaron en una parrilla porque las chicas pensaron que la carne asada con ensalada sería la mejor elección para no enfermar esa noche. Todo era risas, hasta intentar estacionar en el hotel lo fue, de tanto ir diciendo tonterías no lograban encontrar la rampa de acceso.

Llegaron y no eran los únicos de la empresa haciendo el trámite de llegada. Maron se sentía una estrella de Hollywood, puesto que por su aspecto voluptuoso y su personalidad tan extrovertida, era saludada por casi todos aquellos que transitaban el hall en ese momento. Yamcha y Bulma no podían parar de reír, realmente era muy divertido salir con ella.

Una vez dentro de la suite las risas siguieron hasta que la más joven sintió nostalgia porque Fasha no los acompañara. A modo de broma Yamcha le sugirió a la muchacha triste que le daba como tarea buscar a alguien que ocupara esa cama que sobraba y tras guiñarle el ojo le dijo que le daba permiso para que sea un chico. Bulma solo pudo reír por la loca idea de su novio, esos dos juntos se comportaban como adolescentes. Se maldecía por dentro por no haberlos juntado antes.

Llegó la estilista y como las muchachas no estaban listas comenzó por Yamcha a quien le acomodó el traje y luego de darle unos tijeretazos en el cabello lo dejó super guapo. El joven mecánico no podía creer su aspecto y no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo.

Como Maron llevaba ese vestido infartante completamente bordado en piedras verde, la estilista optó por peinarla con el cabello lacio de lado y solo le colocó uno de los tantos broches que la joven había llevado. Le prohibió usar aros largos y cadena en el cuello, solo unas pulseras de piedras en las manos.

Cuando llegó el momento de Bulma la estilista no lo dudo. Ese vestido azul tan elegante merecía ser lucido en su totalidad, por lo que la peinó con un recogido total y sostuvo el cabello con un broche de piedras blancas que Maron había comprado.

Los tres se veían fabulosos y Maron no dudo en sacar miles de fotos con su celular. Bulma por un momento dudó, sintió que estaban demasiado elegantes pero al ingresar al salón supo que no habían exagerado con los atuendos, realmente la fiesta lo ameritaba.

Paredes de tapizado bordó con detalles de molduras doradas y espejos hacían de esa habitación un lugar exquisito. Enormes araña con cristales de Swarovski coronaban de modo fantástico el enorme espacio que además tenía salida a uno de los jardines del hotel. Mesas enormes con bocadillos muy sofisticados presentados entre pequeñas estatuas y fuentes de aguas. Una orquesta de cuerdas musicalizaba el ingreso a la recepción dando el toque de sofisticación propio de un cuento de hadas.

-Si esto es así toda la noche, moriré de aburrimiento- musitó Yamcha al oído de ambas chicas.

-No, tienes que esperar- agregó Maron –Luego se va la orquesta, se corren las mesas y un dj pasa música el resto de la noche- y tras aplaudir de felicidad agregó- Creo que ya encontré a quien acostaré en la cama de Fasha- y tras codear a su amiga prosiguió- Dime Bul, ¿No se ve guapo Raditz con traje?-

-¿EH? ¡¿El greñas de sistemas?!- preguntó horrorizada su amiga que miraba por todo el salón tratando de ver lo que su amiga le sugería.

-Allá, al lado de la estatua de la tipa desnuda- agregó con gracia la más joven. Yamcha solo pudo reír frente a la charla de las chicas.

-Wow, se ve extraño de traje y con el cabello suelto- evaluó su amiga.

Y al final siguieron riendo y recorriendo el salón. Cada tanto Bulma debía presentar a su novio a compañeros de trabajos con los que solía interactuar en la empresa. Maron iba y venía, dando vueltas por el recinto, viendo a que hombres sonreír y de cuales escapar.

Más tarde todos giraron al verla llegar. Era Fasha que lucía un vestido negro en el cual se podía apreciar su hermoso cuerpo maduro. De falda recta y corta, el vestido llevaba por encima una falda de gasa negra hasta el suelo que permitía mostrar sus piernas. Llevaba zapatos altos, escote y espada descubiertas y las miradas de todos los presentes. Esa mujer era digna de admirar por su belleza y elegancia. Al ver a las chicas se sumó al grupo pero más tarde los dejó al ver a otras personas de gerencia que la llamaban para saludarla.

Luego de un rato los tres jóvenes se quedaron en el jardín que también estaba decorado con luces y flores blancas, con camastros y pequeños living improvisados. El salón se había llenado y el calor era un poco incomodo por lo que eligieron quedarse un momento en una barra de bebidas que había en el exterior. Maron se negaba a tomar asiento en los pequeños living porque eran muy bajos los asientos y ella llevaba falda corta y tacones muy altos. Reían de eso cuando fueron interrumpidos por una joven super elegante que llevaba unas rifas en la mano.

Era Mai que lucía un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo de una sola manga y sin espalda que estaba bordado en piedras blancas de iban en degradé desde el único hombro hasta el final de la falda. Yamcha no podía creer el largo de las piernas de la modelo que llevaba una falda que apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos. Llevaba el cabello recogido, batido y atado en una cola de caballo que daba un toque de elegancia y altura como la modelo internacional que era.

-Disculpen que interrumpa, les traigo las rifas del sorteo- dijo mientras miraba a las chicas de arriba abajo – Muy buena elección Sra Brief, solo piedras en el cuello y el cabello. Las medias negras con los zapatos forrados muestran su buen gusto- y como no podía dar puntada sin hilo agregó- Una pena que no puedas lucir la piel de tus piernas como yo-

Yamcha ya veía otra escena entre las chicas y lo cierto era que no quería algo así, menos que la joven Pilaf se retirara tan pronto, realmente le parecía una mujer preciosa e inalcanzable a lo que optó por hablar antes que su novia.

-Muchas gracias Sra Pilaf- estiró la mano y tiró de las rifas que la moreno no soltaba- Hoy se ve más linda que la vez anterior- Mai lo miró de pie a cabezas y algo en su interior la hizo desearlo por lo que le regalo una leve sonrisa con la mirada más sensual que sabía hacer. Bulma sentía que le hervía la sangre.

-Son un boleto por persona- dijo Mai entregándole solo 3 rifas al moreno- Pero creo que a ti te daré otra de yapa porque has mejorado con la vestimenta- y le guiñó un ojo.

Yamcha se sentía totalmente abrumado, la mujer que decoraba con su imagen en un poster su taller mecánico le decía por segunda vez que era guapo. Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un pisotón que lo hizo exclamar a la vez que ella le quitaba las rifas de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto dolorido y extrañado.

-Pues me quedo con las rifas, me las merezco por haber elegido tu traje y haberte contratado una estilista- justifico con bronca Bulma. Una risa afónica interrumpió la escena, era Vegeta que aparecía de traje, camisa y corbata negra. Solo llevaba el detalle de piedras blancas en degradé en la corbata y un pañuelo con iguales cualidades en el bolsillo superior del saco. Era la versión masculina del vestido de Mai.

-Espero que el acto de ridiculez haya acabado- fue lo que dijo al unirse al grupo. Todos giraron al verlo llegar y fue Maron la primera en saludar. El resto solo lo observaron.

-Sra Brief, espero haya terminado de escarmentar a su novio- tras carraspear agregó- Necesito que me acompañes, el festejo no interrumpe algunas actividades laborales-

-Pero Cariño- llegó a decir Mai pero su prometido la interrumpió.

-Sigue entregando las rifas, no necesito que sigas interrumpiendo cuestiones laborales- fue la justificación de Vegeta. Tan grave y determinante sonó su voz que hasta el joven novio de la peliazul se quedó estático. Bulma se quedó pasmada frente a la orden de su jefe por lo que giró y pidió a su novio que acompañara a Maron, que ella volvería pronto. Él solo afirmó con un gesto con la cabeza y se quedó con la nueva amiga que había hecho que hablaba con la modelo. Después de todo no era un mal negocio.

Bulma caminaba detrás de Vegeta tratando de alcanzarlo. Los tacones altos eran un problema sobre el césped y casi cayó sobre él al llegar a los cerámicos. Su jefe se había detenido en el borde la acera y al girar Bulma iba mirando el suelo al caminar por lo que casi se tropieza con él. Vegeta la sostuvo de ambos brazos y tras mirarla con desprecio, la ayudo a subir y siguió caminando sin voltear.

Una vez en el salón, Vegeta trataba de esquivar a todas aquellas personas que trataban de saludarlo y felicitarlo. Abrió una puerta que estaba a la par de la salida de la cocina y al ingresar espero que su asistente lo siguiera. Era un pasillo de personal por donde seguramente ingresaron los músicos. Tras hacer unos pasos, abrió una puerta con una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo e invitó a la chica a pasar.

Era una especie de oficina amplia. Tenía un sector que era una barra con copas y bebidas, otro sector que era un escritorio con tres sillones y otro sector que era como un living con sillones de cuero negro y una mesa ratona de vidrio. La peliazul supuso que ese lugar estaba destinado para realizar negocios durante los eventos y que seguramente su jefe le mostraría algún contrato nuevo.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera reaccionar, Vegeta ya la había tomado por detrás metiendo sus manos dentro del vestido por la espalda y posando sus manos en su vientre para presionarla contra él y le besaba la espalda. La peliazul se sobresalto por ser abordada de ese modo, no sé lo esperaba porque su último encuentro no fue justamente sexual.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sin negarse al sometimiento.

-Te extrañé ¿Tú no me extrañaste?- interrogó al momento de girarla para nuevamente apretarla contra su cuerpo y besarla entre el cuello y el mentón. Bulma solo pudo gemir mientras intentaba torpemente presionarlo contra su cuello ya que en una de las manos llevaba una cartera de mano forrada de azul con un detalle de estrases.

Vegeta la liberó para tomarla de una mano y dirigirla al sofá de cuero de la habitación. Tomó el sobre de ella y lo colocó en la mesa de vidrio y cuando se lanzó sobre ella para besarla Bulma lo detuvo.

-Creo que no deberíamos seguir, muchas personas nos vieron entrar juntos- justificaba con nervios.

-Nadie dirá nada, el servicio incluye la discreción- se quitó el saco del traje y volvió a colarse sobre su asistente para seguir besándola. Bulma buscó zafarse otra vez pero él le sostenía las muñecas y no la dejaba escapar. Tras forcejear unos momentos, su jefe colocó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Nadie lo notará- comenzó a desajustarse la corbata hasta quitársela- Piensa en lo divertido de hacerlo tratando de no despeinarte para luego simular frente a todos- y finalizado el susurro colocó sus manos en la nuca de Bulma y le desprendió la gargantilla para bajarle el escote y disfrutar de la suavidad de pechos.

Bulma no podía resistirse a esos tratos. Indiferente hasta la repulsión en público y pervertido, sexy y caballero en la intimidad. Optó por aceptar el juego de lo prohibido y comenzó a buscar cómo colocarse debajo de él. Vegeta sintió como ella se relajaba y desprendía con dulzura pequeños gemidos moviendo las caderas para poder darle lugar a la lujuria debajo de él.

Solo la dejó acomodarse lo necesario como para poder colocar su mano bajo su falda y buscar tocarla bajo todas esas capa de tela. La sorpresa que guardaba la peliazul se dibujo en su rostro como una sonrisa ladina cuando descubrió que llevaba liguero permitiendo mejor acceso y aumentando el morbo al clandestino encuentro.

-¿Liguero?- preguntó con un ronquido sensual y bajo.

-Era el único modo de llevar medias sin que sobresalieran la espalda del vestido- justificó.

-Me encanta- susurró para seguir besándola.

Llegó a la intimidad de la mujer a la que sometía y la sintió estremerce bajo su cuerpo. Ella no dejaba de arquear su cintura y suspirar por las atenciones en sus pechos y sumados a los aplicados a su feminidad, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabezas.

Cuando se preparaba para la fiesta pensaba en que tal vez se lo cruzaría pero el día había comenzado con tantas risas que el sábado lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora estaba ahí, entregada a sus besos, a sus caricias escondida en una habitación a metros de una fiesta en la que se encontraban su novio y la novia de él. Al principio no lograba entregarse pero su jefe tenía la particularidad de tocarla y volverla su esclava y esa era la parte que más la excitaba.

No podía demorarse más, ella tenía razón, muchos los vieron entrar y aunque él le prometió que nadie diría nada no podían demorarse más. Alzó su rostro y la beso con pasión recorriendo simultáneamente con sus manos los brazos de ella. Culminó el beso y jaló de sus muñecas para ponerla de pie al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Ella lo miró sorprendida y antes de que reaccionara la giró para que estuviese frente al sillón sobre el cual la arrodillo. Colocándose detrás de ella la apoyó con cuidado sobre el respaldo del mueble y tras besarle la nuca busco las muñecas de ellas que las llevó hacía la espalda de ella y con la corbata las ató una con otra con cuidado. Bulma se entregó sin reparo al acto de sumisión y esperó a que él hiciera lo que prometió, poseerla sin despeinarla.

Con sus manos masculinas recorrió sus piernas desde el hueco posterior de sus rodillas hasta los glúteos de la joven sometida descubriendo lo que ella llevaba bajo la falda. Corriendo apenas la fraga de encaje comenzó a besarla con ternura en el tesoro que acaba de descubrir, sintiendo como el dulce néctar de la excitación femenina comenzaba a inundar el lugar. Era el paraíso para ambos y su masculinidad comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza en su pantalón, lo ignoró y siguió, necesitada seguir ahí. El calor de su besos generaban en Bulma contracciones involuntarias y respiraciones entrecortadas mientras que el resto de su cuerpo de entregaba a la relajación total. La incomodidad de tener los brazos atados no la desalentaban para sentir placer y un gemido apagado y profundo salió de ella al ser penetrada por la lengua de su dominador.

El juego perverso de someterla, de atarla y tenerla rendida era muy satisfactorio. Estar proporcionándole placer a esa mujer tan bella, de someterla con su consentimiento sabiendo que hay ciento de personas a tan pocos metros hacía de ese juego una dulce tortura que deseaba eterna. Entraba y salía de ella con su lengua, lamiendo cada gota escurridiza que generaba la excitación.

No lo pudo soportar más y mientras mantenía contacto con su boca, buscó con locura liberar su masculinidad, se sentía torpe por no dar con el preservativo pero aun así lo buscó. La liberó por un momento de sus besos. Frente a la tardanza Bulma giró pero él, mientras se colocaba la protección, se lanzó a sobre ella para besarle el cuello. Cuando todo estuvo listo comenzó a acariciarla con su miembro sobre su feminidad para luego penetrarla con suavidad.

La entrada fue pletórica para ambos que se deseaban hasta la locura en esa oficina escondida. Vegeta obtenía una imagen privilegiada de la mujer que vestía elegante y sensual con unas curvas soñadas, era inevitable acariciar sus glúteos hasta que no aguantó más y en una de las envestidas la palmeo con deseo.

Bulma gimió sin reparos, estaba siendo envestida por detrás y ese leve dolor generado en unos de sus glúteos aumentaba su calor, se sentía totalmente sometida por el hombre que la acompañaba en cada una de sus fantasías íntimas. La excitación era tal que el clímax no se hizo esperar para ambos y la electricidad los recorría a ambos, generando temblores en la chica sometida y espasmos en su jefe.

La desató sin salirse de ella y la reincorporó para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo. Sus pechos seguían descubiertos por lo que los tomó con sus manos mientras le besaba el cuello. Deseaba no dejarla ir, tenerla con él toda la noche pero no era posible, la fiesta seguía y en ella había personas que indagarían con razón sus ausencias. Se salió de ella con cuidado y la ayudó a bajar.

Con el preservativo aun colocado, la ayudo a colocarse la gargantilla que sostenía su vestido y la besó. La deseaba tanto que no podía dejarla ir. Levantó sus pantalones y tras tomarla de la mano la guió hasta el servicio. Entraron juntos y mientras ella buscaba higienizarse, él hizo lo mismo y la dejó sola ahí. Salió a la sala y tomó la cartera de ella y se la entregó, imaginó que ella llevaría maquillaje ahí dentro. La volvió a dejar para comenzar a ordenar su ropa y colocarse el saco. Bulma salió en minutos del servicio y cuando ella se acercó a él la tomó de la cintura y la besó detrás del oído.

-Tendrás que acompañarme la semana entrante a La Capital del Sur- susurró al oído de ella con la carga sexual que aun lo invadía. Bulma se sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué iré yo?-interrogó curiosa.

-Te necesito para la revisión de unos contratos que haremos con una empresa de telecomunicaciones satelitales que desea expandir su mercado- volvió a besarla detrás del oído – ¿No te interesa viajar conmigo unos días fuera de la ciudad?- preguntó con picardía.

-Si, pero siempre es Fasha quién realiza esas tareas – se justificó la peliazul.

\- Quiero ver que tan buena eres en la tarea- acomodó un mechón de Bulma que se escapaba del peinado con seriedad.

\- ¿Solo eso? ¿Ver que tan buena soy en mi labor? – La asistente necesitaba garantías, aclarar las cosas antes de emprender el viaje. Él sintió como ella le ponía una barrera a su relación generándole desagrado.

\- Solo eso Breif – y tras soltarla para tomarla de una mano la obligó a acompañarlo hasta la puerta – Mi secretaría te mandará un mail con el itinerario- y abrió la puerta para dejarla salir antes que él.

La fiesta estaba en un punto álgido de diversión. Las luces principales se había apagado dando lugar a los laser de colores. La música electrónica y la gente que bailaba y saltaba convertían el salón en un lugar confuso. Comenzó a caminar sin ver si su jefe la seguía, era Yamcha quién le preocupaba. Caminaba casi a ciegas, tratando de reconocer a las personas a su alrededor hasta que sorpresivamente alguien la jaló del brazo.

Era Maron con Raditz que bailaban frenéticos y divertidos. Trató de hablarle a su amiga pero no la escuchaba por el volumen tan alto de la música. Su amiga creyó entender a que hacía referencia así que le señaló un punto contra una de las mesas que ahora estaban contra la pared. Ahí estaba su novio hablando con ánimos con otros dos muchachos, se acercó a él y este la recibió sin preguntas, contándole que esos muchachos solían asistir a las carreras de las cual su equipo participaba.

Luego de un rato se encendieron las luces y comenzó el sorteo de la mano de Mai. Para sorpresa de grupo Maron ganó una de las órdenes de compras. Las luces se apagaron y la diversión siguió. Tuvieron que nuevamente salir al jardín a respirar un poco y vieron que muchas personas se encontraban buscando un poco de aire fresco. Cuando se disponían a volver a bailar apareció Mai muy divertida tirando del brazo de Vegeta. Bulma sintió todo el peso del alcohol ingerido golpear su estómago.

-¡Vallamos a bailar!- fue la divertida propuesta de Mai que arrastraba a Maron del brazo hacía el interior del hotel totalmente divertida. La peliazul miró a su jefe que la miró divertido y le hizo seña de seguirlos.

Yamcha la tomó de la mano y seguidos por Raditz todos entraron a bailar en la fiesta. La situación se había vuelto un tanto bizarra pero se entregaron a la diversión de todos modos. Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica sin necesidad de tocarse. Mai tomó de ambas manos a Yamcha y comenzó a bailar saltando sin insinuársele. Maron se colgaba del cuello de Raditz que reía sin creérselo que la voluptuosa no dejara de acosarlo. Bulma y Vegeta solo reían cada vez que se miraba, bailando sin tocarse, riendo sin parar.

Nuevamente las luces se encendieron por lo que Mai se disculpó para dejarlos, ella era quién conducía los sorteos y llevó de la mano a Vegeta. Ésta vez fue Yamcha quien ganó un bolso de viaje con el logo de la empresa. Adentro había unas camisetas para hacer ejercicios que también llevaban el logo de Saiya & Co. Todos festejaban la suerte del mecánico cuando algo llamó la atención de todos. Era Fasha que discutía en uno de los rincones del salón con Bardock. Para cuando las chicas quisieron acercarse, la morena salió disparada del recinto para sorpresa de los presentes. Otra vez las luces se apagaron y siguió la fiesta.

Casi amanecía cuando la fiesta mostraba que estaba acabando. Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados en unos de los living bebiendo un poco, tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

-Maron, ¿Crees que se encuentre bien Fasha?- interrogó algo preocupada Bulma.

\- No estoy muy segura, acaba de responder a mi mensaje y me dijo que no me preocupe, que estaba con el Sr Bardock- respondió la joven.

Al ver a las chicas preocupadas los varones comenzaron a hacer apuestas de cómo haría Maron para ponerse de pie de esos sillones improvisados cuando nuevamente apareció Mai sin compañía. Se la veía divertida y eso mostraba toda su belleza.

-¿Se quedan en el hotel?- preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a ellos.

\- Si ¿Por qué?- interrogó desencajada Bulma.

-Porque este hotel tiene una super piscina y mañana al mediodía estaré ahí- tras dar un trago a su copa agregó- Me encantaría que estuvieran ahí, son un excelente grupo-

-¡Si! -exclamó Maron- ¡Nos vemos allá! – respondió con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

\- Bien, allí los espero a todos ustedes- y tras mirar a Bulma y guiñarle el ojo agregó- ¡A todos!-

La peliazul no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la propuesta. La novia de su jefe venía con todas las buenas intensiones, o al menos eso demostraba, para invitarlos a pasar lo que quedaba del domingo con ella. Aunque la situación le parecía extraña, no podía negarle el momento al resto del grupo, además de que no tenía argumentos razonables para negarse. Argumentos que no generaran la discordia de Mai y Yamcha sobre todo.

Luego que Mai se retiró decidieron que lo mejor era ir a dormir para estar con energías para el mediodía. Raditz tiró con elegancia de las manos de Maron y la puso de pie. Al llegar al salón éste se despedía del grupo pero fue Yamcha quien lo invitó a quedarse, después de todo sobraba una cama en su habitación y él había llevado varios trajes de baño. Bulma solo pudo reír frente a la proposición que fue aceptada. Era claro, su novio con Maron tenía una conexión similar a la que tienen los jóvenes en la adolescencia...

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

.

Jenny070891: No desesperes tanto! Para que salga lindo, uno necesita sentarse, escribir y releer varias veces para que ver que nada se pase. De todos modos creo que algo se me debe haber pasado. Gracias por ser tan linda. K!

BunnyBall: Llegarás de tu viaje y te encontrarás con otro capítulo con lemon. No recree tanto los detalles pero creo que quedó bonito. ¿Te gustaron los vestuarios elegidos? Puedo mostrarte luego los links si lo deseas (se que no pero puede que la curiosidad te gane). K!

InaMinina: Ya no te ando torturando pero sé que estás leyendo y te cuento algo... Todas las chicas quieren que lo hagas sufrir a Vegeta en tu historia. Si no sabes como te cuento que tengo una idea que se acopla a tu historia. Si te sientes perdida o en duda, me la preguntas, no es obligación bella. Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. K!

SoyHina: Te dejo saludos lindas... Arriba está el agradecimiento a unas de las autoras que tanto nos hace sufrir. K!

 _A todos los demás, a los que dejan reviews, a los que eligen mi historia como favorita o a mi (eso es loco, no saben lo que hacen) como favorita les digo ¡GRACIAS!, es totalmente gratificante cada una de esas acciones. En especial los reviews. K!_

Nota de Autor: Lo sé, Vegeta bailando no es de esperar pero esto es un UA. Y estoy cometiendo OCC con varios personajes así que no vi como un crimen ponerle un poco de diversión al estirado de Vegeta. Sepan disculpar aquellas que no encuentren agradable esa escena. Como dijo Paul Mc Cartney: live and let die. K!

.


	7. Chapter 7: El Cambio

Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, pero al menos volví con doble actualización ;)

* * *

Capítulo 7: El cambio

Si no fuese por la energía de Maron, nadie se habría levantado a tiempo como para almorzar algo en las piscinas del hotel a la una de la tarde. La voluptuosa se encargó de despertar a cada uno de los habitantes de la suite, de mandarlos a cambiar, de verificar llevar lo necesario para la tarde de sol, de que los muchachos vistan y huelan adecuadamente y de que su amiga no salga vestida con prendas tan aburridas como las que utiliza para ir a la oficina. Mientras, Bulma buscaba taparse y trataba de envolver a Maron en un pareo que no usó. La más joven pensaba mostrar su cuerpo en ese bikini color bronce con mostacillas.

Al llegar a la piscina principal del hotel una animada Mai los esperaba con entusiasmo en una de las esquinas del predio, vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul lavanda con flecos que la acompañaban en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cercano a la modelo se encontraba una enorme mesa con sombrilla que generaba suficiente sombra para todos, varias reposeras, frutas frescas y jugos. No había rastros del joven Ouji y eso destensó un poco a Bulma aunque al observar el cuerpo de Mai en bikini y el de Maron se sintió con poco deseos de quitarse el solero que llevaba puesto para no recorrer el hotel en ropa de playa.

Fue Yamcha quien apuró el pasó al divisar a Mai e internamente generó rabia en el pecho de Bulma. No solo la desubicada de Mai le mandaba indirectas a su novio, él las respondías pero… ¿quién era ella para pedir explicaciones frente a una situación tonta de histeria y coquetería? La doble moralidad, la lógica, los secretos y el miedo a quedarse sola fueron varias de los razonamientos que la invadieron por dentro en menos de un segundo para plantearle un nuevo interrogante ¿Sería ella quién ocupara con tristeza y en las sombras la vida de Vegeta como lo hace en este momento Fasha en la vida del Sr Bardock?

-¡Vamos Bulma! Deja las cosas en la reposera así nos refrescamos en la piscina- grito Maron quitando de sus pensamientos a la administrativa que estaba parada a un lado de la piscina sin siquiera haber llegado a donde la esperaban Mai y el resto de sus amigos.

-¡Voy!- fue la escueta respuesta. Ver las cosas con perspectiva la hicieron replantearse su situación personal como novia y como amante.

-Ven Bulma, los jugos son excelentes- la llamó su novio que acababa de beber uno hasta el fondo.

Se acercó al resto del grupo y Mai la recibió gentilmente. Se sentía extraño pero ya estaba plantada ahí con el resto y ese había sido el plan premeditado para el domingo y no era justo oponerse.

-No seas tímida y muestra lo que llevas- fue la pícara observación de la modelo hacía la peliazul. Bulma solo la miró sorprendida.

\- Creo que Bulma se siente abrumada frente a usted señorita Pilaf- agregó nervioso Yamcha mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Bulma sintió el desafío plantarse frente a ella y con elegancia se quitó el solero. Mai sonrió de lado, al ver ese cuerpo armonioso y comprendió porque su novio estaba tan pendiente de su asistente y evitaba tenerlas a ambas juntas.

La peliazul llevaba una bikini blanca con volados y detalles dorado, un regalo que le había dado Maron por la amistad tan linda que habían formado. Las horas de spinning habían torneado y tonificado significativamente sus piernas y sus glúteos sin quitarle volumen a sus pechos que eran generosos, no tantos como los de Maron pero si de mayor tamaño que los de Mai.

-Creo que este es mejor fin de semana de mi vida- pensó en voz alta Radiz sin darse cuenta ganándose un empujón de Maron que por celos los hecho al agua.

Yamcha solo pudo reír frente a tan ridícula situación y nuevamente Bulma sintió en su vientre el calor de la rabia llevándola a sentarse de sopetón en una de las reposeras. Su novio siquiera la celaba y cada vez se sentía más desconcertada y desconectada. Mai comprendió la situación con solo presenciarla por lo que optó por tomar partido y empujó a joven mecánico para luego lazarse ella a la piscina al grito de Gerónimo.

-Vamos Bul, entremos al agua- sugirió divertida Maron pero su amiga no respondió y se hecho en la tumbona con las gafas de sol. La voluptuosa optó por ignorar el ser desoída y siguió en el agua con el resto del grupo.

Bulma solo deseaba que la tarde terminara para escapar y poder tener cada cosa en su lugar. Mai en la oficina junto a su jefe, a Yamcha en su vida privada y en su casa y a Maron… bueno, ella no le preocupaba además de que no era parte del juego.

-Veo que tampoco soportas a los que se divierten- oyó a su espalda y los bellos de su piel se erizaron. ¿Acaso Vegeta si estaba ahí? Giró incrédula y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver a Sr Bardock parado al lado de la reposera en la que se encontraba -Me mandaron a buscar a Mai pero por lo visto está ocupada- continúo con un gesto seco tan similar al de Vegeta. La peliazul notó eso y supuso que era un rasgo propio de la familia.

-¡Si crees que me llevarás estás muy equivocado!- fue la interrupción de Mai que salió veloz del agua y sin tardarse se coloco una bata con la cual tapó su cuerpo.

-Solo hago lo que me ordenan- rió Bardock mirando sin descaro a Mai mientras se vestía. La modelo se sentó en una de las reposeras encorvando su cuerpo como quien busca resguardarlo y lanzó una toalla sobre Bulma quien comprendió la indirecta y sin demora se cubrió.

-Vete, me iré cuando considere que es hora de volver, no necesito de una niñera- agrego Mai tomando su teléfono celular y sin mirar directamente a Bardock agregó – Vete que aquí nadie te necesita- finalizó.

El mayor miró con hastió su entorno para luego girar sobre sus talones y retirarse.

-Jamás dejes que ese bastardo se te acerque demasiado- articuló con determinación la modelo mirando a la peliazul sin soltar su celular –Esa basura puede hacer más daño que una hiena- confirmó mirando seria a la administrativa que solo pudo asentar con la cabeza el consejo dado por la morena.

Cuando Bulma pudo reaccionar todos habían salido de la piscina algo confundidos pero aun divertidos. Mai cambió su semblante serio por uno más alegre y sugirió almorzar. La modelo hizo una señal con el brazo e inmediatamente varios sirvientes del hotel alcanzaron ensaladas, carnes y varios bocadillos. El almuerzo se volvió placentero y Mai demostró lo buena anfitriona que era. La tarde pasó entre juegos de piletas y charlas de viajes. Raditz resultó ser un viajero solitario que deseaba conocer la geografía completa del planeta y junto a la modelo supieron retratar lugares hermosos logrando capturar la atención de todos. La tarde terminó amena, tanto la administrativa como la modelo supieron soltarse y disfrutar del encuentro en armonía. Aunque cada una estaba medianamente interesada en la pareja de la otra, la tarde transcurrió sin frases hirientes o en doble sentido.

Y como era de esperar, llevaron a primero a Maron a su casa, luego a Raditz y una vez en la casa de Yamcha este le agradeció el fin de semana y la invitó a pasar. Pero sucedió lo de siempre, Bulma debió ordenar el desastre de la cocina, de la sala y al momento de cenar se pidió comida por delivery y aunque hubo muchos mimos en la sobremesa mientras se miró teve, la cama se compartió para dormir uno en cada extremo del mueble. Yamcha miró fijo a su novia y tras pensarlo mucho durante todo el día se animó a decirle:

-Cariño, necesito un sponsor que me entregue unos 50 mil y creo que podrías pedirle a tu jefe que se anime a la inversión- Así lo soltó justo antes de acostarse y la joven de cabello azul se quedó pasmada mirándolo.

-Yamcha, ¿Estás loco? ¿Bajo que pretexto puedo pedirle eso a mi jefe?- y tomando un respiro para no parecer una loca por elevar el tono de voz agregó- Cariño, no es tan sencillo, no todo su dinero es de él, es de la familia y él solo lidera la empresa.

-Dime que intentarás decirle- fue la súplica de mecánico por lo que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. La chica afirmó y tras apagar la luz ambos se recostaron.

La mente de la peliazul no paraba, tanto Yamcha como Vegeta no le ofrecían nada seguro en su vida, estaba tan sola como cuando dejó la granja de sus padres para probar suerte en la gran ciudad. Tenía un grandioso trabajo pero por no saber guardar sus instintos dormidos ahora estaba en cierto modo atada a su jefe… o no. Quizá toda ésta locura se acabaría cuando el contrajera nupcias. Pero ese joven dulce que dormía a su lado se alejaba cada vez más de su ser. Ella buscaba acercarse a él y él aceptaba pero no se acoplaba a su espíritu, solo a su entorno y ahora la ponía en una situación incómoda al pedirle que interviniese con lo del sponsor para la preparación del auto de carreras.

Giro para acariciarlo y ver si era ella quién no permitía que las cosas sucediesen pero para su sorpresa, su novio tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo gruñó por lo bajó y tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas para que ya no lo tocara. Y ahí se quedó, atrapada entre las manos del hombre que ya no la buscaba sexualmente, que a todo le decía que sí sin deseos de confrontarla, que no aportaba algo nuevo al día a día para mantener intacto el entusiasmo, que si ella no insistía no la incluía demasiado en su mundo. La amargura invadió el pecho de la peliazul y junto al cansancio de la fiesta y la tarde de pileta se hundió en un sueño profundo y pesado.

Lunes por la mañana y los tacos de Bulma parecían que se iban a partir por la ferocidad con los que los conducía por los pasillos de la empresa. Dormir en lo de su novio no fue tan grandiosa idea, se despertó sobre la hora y debió correr hasta su casa para buscar ropa adecuada para su puesto laboral. Al pasar por el pasillo vio a Maron muy acaramelada con Raditz que la saludaron al pasar y en la gerencia se encontraba Fasha que la esperaba con un café.

-Veo que la fiesta fue demoledora- fue el burlesco saludo de su compañera, la peliazul solo la miró y al tomar asiento agradeció el café.

-No debí quedarme a dormir en lo de Yamcha – fue la respuesta rabiosa de Bulma.

-Cariño, tu quieres estar bien con Dios y con el Diablo- lanzó sin un tono relevante de voz pero queriendo demostrar que sabía más de lo que debía.

-Es que- tomó un respiro para reflexionar, ignorando el comentario insidioso - Con Yam estamos muy acostumbrados a la convivencia pero él aun no aprende a respetar mis tiempos. ¡Es como si ya no registrara que tengo que estar temprano en el trabajo!- concluyó con un hilo de furia.

-Deberías revisar los e-mails, me acaba de llegar uno donde me informan que tú viajarás con el Sr Ouji a La Capital del Sur- interrumpió Fasha con seriedad mirando el monitor con los lentes- ¿Ya te habían informado?- preguntó bajando la mirada hacía su compañera. Bulma seguía ordenando sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Algo me adelanto el jefe en la fiesta- respondió sin darle importancia a su compañera. Esos comentarios incómodos a los que ella no respondía le iban quitando poco a poco la confianza inicial de la amistad entre ambas – Me lo comentó frente a Mai, algo así como para fortalecer mi puesto en este departamento- lanzó como un comentario al pasar pero mirando de rabillo a su compañera.

Fasha frunció lo labios con fuerza y tras dar una fuerte respiración por la nariz miró con rabia unos segundos la pantalla de su computador para luego comenzar a tipear y ojear el libro de cuentas que tenía a su lado.

Bulma continuó ordenando y abrió su sección en la computadora que le correspondía. Al abrir el correo interno de la empresa vio que el e-mail era enviado por la secretaria del Sr Ouji donde se informaba que La Sra Bulma Brief acompañaría al Sr Vegeta Ouji a la revisión de contratos con TelSat, una empresa de comunicaciones satelitales. También comunicaba que se dispensaría de la supervisión de la Sra Fasha Guerrero en este viaje. Todos los horarios de vuelos de avión y de las reuniones con los empresarios de la compañía se encontraban ahí, hasta el horario de check in en el hotel Gran Sur junto con los números de habitación y los teléfonos del hotel y emergencia de la ciudad en la que se hospedarían. Debía presentarse el miércoles a las 08 de la mañana en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

-El miércoles- articuló en voz alta la joven administrativa. Fasha siguió en lo suyo y la peliazul considero que debía hacer lo mismo.

Tomó uno de los libros para marcar lo que consideraba importante y comenzó a cargar en Excel aquellos datos que consideraba relevantes de corroborar con los bancos. El teléfono del escritorio sonó y tras responder la morena le informó a Bulma a que debía presentarse en la oficina de Ouji. El estómago de la joven se puso como roca, le pareció extraño que Vegeta estuviese tan temprano en la oficina, tomó un poco de aire y se dirigió al recinto de su jefe.

-Permiso- fue su anuncio al ingresar a la oficina que le parecía más grande que de costumbre. En el fondo, sentado frente al escritorio estaba su jefe revisando carpetas con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que ella llegara hasta que él la ronca voz de su jefe la paralizó.

-Enviaré un auto a buscarte el miércoles a las 07 de la mañana. Debes estar preparada 5 minutos antes para evitar inconvenientes- dijo seriamente sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Bue… bueno… como digas- agregó la chica titubeando. Tan atento en la privacidad, tan osco en público pero esta vez estaban solos y actuaba como un ogro y eso la desconcertaba.

-Tómalo como una tarea más, detesto la impuntualidad y más que nada perder un vuelo- agregó con severidad para que la interpretación sea correcta.

-Como diga Sr, ¿Alguna tarea más que desee informarme en persona?- fue la irónica respuesta de la asistente que inconscientemente se cruzó de brazos. Detestaba ser tratada como una idiota. Vegeta elevó una ceja y luego la vista a la chica, ella no perdía su belleza natural, ni aún con el ceño fruncido. Sin cambiar su expresión de severidad, Ouji siguió en lo que estaba y luego de unos segundos le dirigió la palabra sin elevar la mirada:

-Puedes retirarte- Bulma sintió todo el desconcierto por dentro pero ella también sabía hacerse la dura así que sin demostrar su asombro por el trato tan hostil se retiro sin mediar palabra alguna, eso si, dio un golpe seco a la puerta al retirarse. Vegeta solo sonrió de lado y siguió leyendo el documento que tenía en el escritorio.

La peliazul sentía que las energías del lunes no eran las adecuadas. Desde que amaneció hasta el almuerzo la frustración no la abandonaba. Fasha que andaba quién sabe en qué, Maron que la cambió por el greñas de sistemas, su jefe que la trataba con un humor diferente en cada ocasión y su novio… Su novio parecía olvidar que ella era su novia y respondía al absurdo coqueteo de la modelo, la mujer que más detestaba en el planeta por ser tan frívola y gritona. Estaba a punto de atorarse a solas con la ensalada cuando decidió por enésima vez disfrutar. Harías las maletas para el viaje con su jefe y llevaría las mejores prendas de lencería que tenía. Si Yamcha no las supo disfrutar pues se las daría a su jefe. Estaba harta de ser plato de segunda pero por una vez se permitiría disfrutar, luego del viaje volvería a buscar trabajo y hasta quizás dejaría a su novio. Necesitaba renovar energías y ya comenzaba a creer que del único modo que lo lograría sería recomenzando su vida de cero.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades. El martes le llegaron unas cuantas carpetas para leer, eran posibles contratos y le entregaron por e-mail varios modelos de plantillas de contrato según considerada mejor su jefe. La secretaría de Vegeta le confirmó que viajarían juntos en un vuelo comercial y hasta le recomendó que se llevará una medida de whisky para dormir durante el viaje. Le causó gracias que le dieran posible tácticas de persuasión por el temible carácter de su jefe.

Ya en su casa cerró la malera y se quedó mirando estática el cierre en su mano. ¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros de ella? Porque era obvio que Vegeta había cambiado a la vieja empleada por la joven. ¿Sería posible que todos en la empresa lo supieran? Tras dudar y buscar unas respuestas en su interior considero que debía seguir al pie de la letra su plan de disfrutar y luego desaparecer. Aprovechó la energía de la decepción personal para sentarse a reformular su curriculum vitae. Bulma tenía muy claro que ella era la capitana de su barco y si el mar de la vida la conducía por mares tempestuosos, era ella quien tenía el poder de tomar el timón para dar ese giro que la llevara donde el sol brillara más fuerte. Al fin y al cabo ella era una chica joven, bella e inteligente capaz de superar cualquier vicisitud de la vida. La decisión estaba tomada, era momento de dar el batacazo.

Unos minutos antes de que el reloj diera las 07 en punto el timbre sonó, al responder supo que era el chofer que le había enviado la empresa. Tomó la maleta y el bolso de mano y partió hacia el aeropuerto sin demoras. Una vez en el hall del entrada, el chofer le indicó donde encontrarse con su jefe. La esperaba en la zona de check in con una modesta valija y un enorme bolso de mano, la miró y siguió hablando por teléfono celular, por lo visto no dejaba de dar órdenes por más temprano que fuese. La llamo alzando la mano y cuando la peliazul se acercó la miro de arriba abajo y le entregó los pasajes que le correspondían a ambos y sin dejar de hablar por teléfono le indicó dónde hacer la fila para realizar el primer registro antes de abordar. Bulma debió presentar los pasajes y descubrió en ese momento que ambos viajarían en Primera Clase. Pasó su maleta y la de su jefe, Vegeta no dejaba de hablar por teléfono sin perder ese semblante serio y terrorífico. Comenzaron a caminar hacía el área de abordaje a la cabina del avión cuando Vegeta finalizó el llamado telefónico.

-Deberías buscar un asesor de vestuario- fue la grave interrupción masculina, la administrativa lo miró con expresión asesina.

-Buenos días, no? ¿Desayunaste Bulma? Porque yo sí pero si quieres podemos tomar un café- fue la sarcástica respuesta de la peliazul.

-No, no desayuné, ya nos darán algo en cabina- fue la retórica respuesta del moreno.

-¡Buenos días!- repitió con énfasis su secretaria, él la ignoró y una vez en la sala de espera se acomodó en uno de los asientos del VIP para tomar su celular y comenzar a revisar cosas. La peliazul indignada se sentó a un asiento de distancia y cruzada de brazos se quedó observando la pantalla con los anuncios de los vuelos.

-Recuerda que es el vuelo J311- articuló su jefe.

-Eso estoy mirando Excelentísima y Desagradable Majestad- respondió con rabia la peliazul que se cruzó de brazos y de piernas. Vegeta la miró de rabillo y sonrió, era muy sencillo hacerla enfadar… o quizás le sucedía algo. Tras suspirar considero que era mejor saber que le sucedía a su secretaria.

-¿Sería posible saber qué demonios te pasa ésta mañana?- escupió sin medir sus palabras. La peliazul lo miró con fuego en los ojos.

-Qué siquiera eres capaz de decir Buenos Días- vociferó la joven. El moreno se sorprendió que algo tan tonto como un saludo la afectara tanto. Buscando calmarla se sentó en el asiento que los separaba y sopló entre dientes pidiendo que baje la voz. Su asistente solo lo miró y pudo ver en ella decepción.

-¿Te peleaste con tu novio?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, solo que he tenido una mala semana- se justificó al sentir que parte de la amargura tenía que ver con la relación vacía que lleva con él y que no podía exteriorizar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo buscando tranquilizarse, estaba haciendo una escena de histeria con quién no debía y en un lugar poco privado. El anunció del vuelo fue el escape perfecto para la administrativa y se puso de pie sin ver si su jefe la seguía.

Continuará…

* * *

 **A todos los lectores:** Lo sé, me demoré tanto para solo describir la decepción de la peliazul pero así es mi historia. Me prometí a mi misma escribir una historia adulta con un lemon elegante que no cae en la vulgaridad. La reflexión tiene mucho que ver conmigo y por como creo que actúa a veces Bulma en la intimidad. Ella es decidida y aguerrida, busca soluciones y no espera ser rescatada aunque sienta que su mundo se desploma sobre ella. Esto es un UA y las cosas suceden en el aquí y ahora. Espero haber brindado un capitulo de su agrado. K!  
PD: El siguiente capítulo ya está listo para leer, no quería dejarlos esperando.

 **Jenny070891:** Gracias por tu mensaje y por tener la paciencia de esperar. Te agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas escrito. K!

 **Ina Minina:** ¿Qué decir que ya no sepas? Acá la actualización tan ansiada! K! :D

 **Bunny Ball** **:** Toma el ejemplo de nuestra heroína favorita y patea traseros! Lol  
Te quiero mucho... Tu hermana Kibi!


	8. Chapter 8: El viaje a La Capital del Sur

Capítulo 8: El viaje a La Capital del Sur

Pocas veces Vegeta sentía compasión por alguien pero ver a su asistente pelear para colocar el bolso de mano en el maletero de la cabina lo supero. Cuando al fin se decidió ayudarla observó como un hombre panzón lo hizo por él, el acto le pareció repugnante pero en lugar de acercarse decidió volver a acomodarse en su asiento y observó victorioso como la joven de cabello azul se deshacía del señor con diplomacia. Los asientos de primera clase se ubicaban de a dos reguardando cierta privacidad a sus ocupantes. Una vez que ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos, Vegeta llamó a la azafata para que ofreciera a su empleada algo que beber.

-Agradecería un café- respondió gentilmente la joven.

-¿Algo para usted señor?- preguntó con gentileza la azafata.

-No, gracias- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno.

-¿Viajarás sin desayunar?- preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

-Entrené y desayuné antes de salir de casa- respondió con total seguridad haciendo que la joven se sintiera una completa ilusa. Se acomodó en su asiento y maldijo no haber llevado la medida de whisky tal cual le habían recomendado.

Minutos más tarde le alcanzaron un pequeño café que le reconfortó el alma, el oscuro líquido le entrego templanza a su espíritu inquieto e inconforme. Durante el vuelo Bulma no sabía cómo actuar o moverse con su jefe que viajaba a su lado. Los contantes cambios de actitud hacia ella la llevaban a sentir dudas de si hablar o no, de poner distancia o no. Cuando decidió entablar una conversación descubrió que Vegeta estaba con los ojos cerrados y su típico semblante serio. Sin más que hacer y con 3 horas de viaje por delante, la joven optó por relajarse y cerrar los ojos hasta quedar dormida. Minutos más tarde Vegeta la miró de reojo y sonrió al ver como la respiración de la joven hacían justicia con esa blusa que contenía sus pechos. Imagino asaltarlos y enterrar su rostro en ellos pero el avión no era un lugar apropiado por lo que guardó en su mente la fantasía.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de La Capital del Sur el moreno volvió a activar su teléfono celular y volvió a la rutina anterior de dar órdenes por el móvil no dando otra opción a su asistente a ser la encargada de los tramites de desembarque. Al salir del hall central encontraron a un señor con uniforme de chofer que los esperaba con la pancarta de Sr Ouji al cual siguieron para tomar el auto al hotel. Nuevamente se sorprendió la peliazul al ver que aparcaron en un edificio elegante que parecía de apartamentos y no un hotel.

-Señor, creo que se confundió con la dirección. Vamos al hotel Gran Sur- dijo la asistente.

-No Bulma, nos quedaremos en mi apartamento- intervino Vegeta que ya estaba bajando del auto tras ser abierta la puerta del automóvil por un valet parking.

-Pero creí que- llegó a decir la muchacha pero su jefe la interrumpió.

-Lo del hotel es solo una formalidad para la empresa, trabajaremos acá- y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio mientras otro señor con uniforme de conserje lo saludaba y le abría la puerta del imponente edificio. La muchacha apuró su paso para alcanzarlo y una vez que ingresaron a la recepción del edificio siguió al moreno que se dirigía a uno de los ascensores. Un joven de traje sencillo los seguía de cerca llevando las maletas de ambos. Una vez dentro del apartamento la peliazul pudo observar la austera y antigua decoración del apartamento del cual iban a habitar en los próximos tres días.

-¿Este apartamento es tuyo?- preguntó con curiosidad la administrativa.

-De mi familia más específicamente- respondió roncamente su jefe que comenzó a abrazarla desde atrás y a besarle el cuello. La muchacha dio un pequeño brinco frente al avance sorpresa comprendiendo el porqué del cambio de residencia en la ciudad.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la peliazul buscando una excusa para evitar el ataque depredador de su jefe.

-Las 11:30- respondió apretando a la joven contra su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarla.

-La primera reunión es a las 13 hs en el restorant La Gourmet con los empresarios de TelSat. Creo que deberíamos prepararnos para el encuentro- se justificó buscando con sus manos deshacerse del agarre del moreno. Él la dejó y tras observar como esas caderas se alejaban fue en busca de su bolso de mano y quitó un sobre color madera que le entregó a la joven.

-Léelo, anoche redacté las condiciones del contrato- y entregó el sobre a la joven que buscaba algo en la cartera -¿Trajiste tu computadora portátil? –interrogó sin quitar los ojos de la pechera de su asistente que intensificaban la tensión de la blusa cuando ésta se encorvaba.

-Si, es más cómodo trabajar con ella- se justifico tras sacar de la cartera su teléfono celular y encenderlo para luego apoyarlo en la mesa de la sala - ¿dónde se encuentra el servicio?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Tienes uno en la habitación- respondió él con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es mi dormitorio?-

-Aquel- respondió señalando una puerta que se encontraba abierta al final de la sala.

La muchacha tomó su bolso de mano y su maleta y se dirigió hacía la habitación. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta se detuvo sorprendida porque se encontró con un dormitorio matrimonial.

-¿No piensas avanzar?- fue la sugerente pregunta del moreno que se encontraba detrás de ella llevando su propia maleta. La peliazul se giró y vio como él le sonreía con lujuria y seguridad.

-No, no dormiré contigo las dos noche- respondió ella buscando salir de ahí pero Vegeta con la maleta eran suficiente obstáculo como para que ella no pudiera salir. Él hizo un paso hacia adelante y no le dio otra opción a ella que la de ingresar al dormitorio. Una vez dentro él le señaló el vestidor.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí, ocupa el lugar que desees- la joven se ruborizó y por unos segundos estuvo paralizada. Cuando él nuevamente comenzó a acercarse a ella lo evadió yendo al vestidor con la maleta y la cartera a cuestas que lanzó para luego entrar al baño. Él solo sonrió por la actitud tan defensiva con la que ella se mostraba. "Inocente criatura" fue el pensamiento que abordó al moreno. Para cuando la peliazul salió del servicio, él se encontraba recostado en la cama sin siquiera haberse quitado el calzado, dando respiraciones profundas en muestra del cansancio físico.

-¿Tienes el sobre contigo? Necesito que lo leas- dijo él mientras con una mano golpeaba la superficie de la cama invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

-Si- Tomó el sobre y acercándose al mueble quitó el contenido del mismo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cuando comenzó a leer el contenido Vegeta se reincorporó de la cama y se sentó junto a ella observando cómo comenzaba a leer en voz alta. Espero a que ella estuviera muy concentrada en el texto para tomarla por sorpresa y besarla apasionadamente. ¿Acaso ella no entendía que eso del contrato con la compañía de telefonía satelital era tan básico que hasta un cadete lo podía realizar? La recostó sobro la cama y siguió besándola mientras la acariciaba sin quitarle la ropa. Poco a poco la joven comenzó a relajarse y a entregarse. No había opción, ni el malhumor podían borrar de su ser ese deseo y disfrutes que ese hombre le generaban. El beso apasionado finalizó y él se alejó unos centímetros de ella para observarla y no vio decepción en ella, la vio relajada y cómoda así que se levantó y la dejó sobre la manta que cubría al mueble.

-Vamos, necesito ver si trajiste algo mejor que eso en esa maleta- dijo en referencia a la vestimenta dirigiéndose al vestidor. Bulma saltó de la cama alarmada, no quería que él viera en la maleta que tipo de prendas íntimas llevaba ahí, debía descubrirlas en su cuerpo de ser posible.

-Prometo buscar algo más lindo- se justificó acercándose a él tratando de que no buscara como abrir su equipaje.

-Debe ser sexy Bulma, eres joven y te vistes demasiado formal- fue la justificación- ¿Trajiste de esas faldas cortas que tanto me gustan?- preguntó con interés. La chica recordó que en los primeros encuentros ella llevaba unas faldas cortas y cómodas para trabajar en el despacho.

-Creo que hay una de esas- respondió buscando ganarle con tomar la maleta. Él la observó extrañado, estaba seguro que ella guardaba algo ahí que la apenaba. Eso hizo que el moreno recordara lo que tenía guardado en la maleta y por dentro solo pudo desear que la tarde-noche se hiciera presente.

Siguiendo el consejo de su jefe la administrativa vistió un poco más sexy. Se puso una de las faldas cortas y dejó desprendido los tres primeros botones de la blusa. Cuando se puso el blaizer no lo prendió y dejó su cabello peinado prolijamente y completamente suelto. No estaba muy segura de la opción del cabello suelto porque el largo bajo los hombros le incomodaba un poco al momento de escribir pero aun así lo intentarían, debía dar una buena impresión a los empresarios. Una vez lista comenzó a maquillarse y fue Vegeta quién la interrumpió para salir. Él ya había colocado la computadora portátil de ella y varios documentos en su bolso que ya colgaba de su hombro. Extrañamente ella se sintió contenida y buscando no soñar más salió junto a él hacía la primera reunión.

Ésta vez se manejaron por la ciudad en un auto importado de la Familia Ouji que el mismo Vegeta manejó. Tenía un auténtico conocimiento de la ciudad y si se tenía en cuenta el decorado del apartamento era obvio que el moreno llevaba tiempo visitando esa ciudad.

El almuerzo con los de TelSat fue ameno y breve. Se pusieron de acuerdo en cuanto a lo que pondría cada empresa y al día siguiente irían a las oficinas centrales del nuevo asociado para firmar el contrato frente a escribano público. Bulma notaba la excesiva atención a su persona por parte de los empresarios y comprendió que fue buena idea vestir un poco más despreocupada.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo y llegado al acuerdo Vegeta se puso de pie para retirarse del restaurant. Bulma debió tomar los papeles con prisa y tras despedirse de los empresarios salió rauda tras su jefe.

-¿Conoces la ciudad?- interrogó serio el moreno una vez en el auto.

-No, es la primera vez que la visito- respondió extrañada la administrativa que colocaba su cabeza de costado al mirarlo.

Sin dudarlo sacó el automóvil con suavidad y comenzó a recorrer con prudencia las calles del centro de La Capital del Sur. Le mostró el área comercial, la zona financiera, los edificios gubernamentales y la exquisita rambla que mostraba la belleza de los mares del Sur. El aire era cálido porque aún no se despedía el verano en plena tarde.

-Creo que es hora de un refrigerio- fue el enunciado en la grave voz masculina que quitó a la joven de su ensoñación de contemplar el mar.

Volvieron tras sus pasos y circularon por donde se denominaba La Ciudad Vieja. El automóvil se detuvo frente a una pintoresca confitería que daba al puerto de la ciudad con solo tres mesas en la vereda que nadie ocupada. Al bajar Vegeta le ofreció a la administrativa una silla para que la ocupara y a los minutos salió un hombre anciano que caminaba lento directo al moreno. Vegeta pidió una merienda especial que traía muffins y tras mirar a su empleada se relajó contra el respaldo de la silla y se quedó contemplando en silencio el pequeño puerto.

Su expresión fuerte de ceño fruncido y los largos silencios no lo abandonaba jamás pero la joven aprendió a ignorar esos gestos que antes le parecían negativos y ver esos pequeños detalles que antes no percibía que si le eran agradables. ¿Estaba conociendo al verdadero Vegeta? Se sorprendía que un joven exitoso y sofisticado como él fuera capaz disfrutar con total soltura de un sencillo paseo turístico. Claro, la Capital del Sur era pequeña en comparación de otras ciudades importantes, pero aún así él se desenvolvía con una soltura que ni en la empresa vio. La tranquilidad, la soledad, la sencillez parecían ser cualidades o circunstancias que relajaban a moreno generando aun más empatía en la joven administrativa.

-Apagaste tu móvil, ¿Verdad?- preguntó la intuitiva chica.

-Si, desde que llegamos al departamento- Y tras colar una sonrisa ladina agregó- ¿Extrañas verme ocupado? Porque eso lo puedo solucionar llevándote a casa y arrastrándote al dormitorio- soltó con sarcasmo. Ella soltó una risa franca y el moreno supo en ese instante que ella era hermosa en todos los estados de ánimo.

Luego de merendar y comprobar que los mejores muffins de la ciudad eran de esa tienda volvieron al departamento. En el camino la peliazul revisó su teléfono celular y encontró un mensaje de su novio que le decía que no se preocupara en pedirle dinero a su jefe que ya había conseguido a un emprendedor que iba a invertir en su auto de carreras. Después de todo el día estaba siendo positivo y respondió el mensaje con un "Excelente noticia, cuando pueda te llamo".

Al llegar al apartamento la joven se sentía extenuada. El viaje en avión, la reunión y el paseo por la ciudad había sido extrañamente desgastante. Como Vegeta decidió ir a darse un baño prefirió recostarse en el sofá de la sala para evitar llamar la atención del moreno al descubrirla descansando en la cama. Y como imaginó se durmió.

Vegeta se bañó sintiendo como se relajaba su cuerpo y con la feliz idea de hacer suya sin contratiempos a su asistente. Al terminar no oyó a la joven hacer ruido por lo que salió desnudo a la habitación esperando verla ahí pero al no encontrarla se asomó a la sala y ahí la vio, profundamente dormida en el sillón. Con una sonrisa llena de lujuria fue hasta su maleta y tomó un pequeño bolso negro y con él fue al encuentro de su asistente. Y ahí estaba ella, con sus stilettos negros y esa falda corta que tanto le gustaba ver en ella. Al llevar la blusa desprendida en la parte superior podía ver como esos suaves y encantadores pechos subían y bajaban al compa de las respiraciones profundas y rítmicas de la muchacha y eso le terminó de dar la energía necesaria para comenzar con su plan.

Recordó cuanto disfruto ella de aquel pequeño acto de sumisión en la fiesta por lo que considero que sería la compañera perfecta para poner en marcha su retorcido plan. Primero le quitó los zapatos y luego buscó con cuidado y delicadeza desprender la falda de la joven, cuando finalizó la tarea ella despertó con suavidad y pudo ver que él estaba completamente desnudo pero antes de que lograra reaccionar él la comenzó a besar profundamente sin darle oportunidad a que pudiera ver un poco más su entorno. Puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la chica y le quitó la blusa. Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo de modo posesivo y encontró lo que buscaba, el comienzo de las medias y poco a poco las retiró tratando de no quitarle la ropa interior. Bulma elevó las caderas para permitirle que le quitara las medias, no era el más romántico de los amantes pero aún así la encendía de modo inusual, llevándola al límite del placer y la locura. No iba a resistirse, pudo poner cualquier excusa para no viajar o simplemente rechazar el viaje pero tenía una meta y era tener un encuentro más antes de desaparecer y recomenzar su vida lejos de quienes la rodeaban en este momento.

El moreno dejó las medias cerca de él y desprendió el brasier de la chica y sin preámbulos tomó ambos pechos con sus manos para apretarlo y besarlos. Sentía que podía moldearlos a capricho con la fuerza de sus dedos y devolverles la forma con cada succión. Cada atención dada, cada roce de sus dientes eran recompensados con roncos y suaves gemidos que acompasaban con el baile sensual del zigzagueo de la peliazul bajo su cuerpo. Tanto roce y tanto erotismo llevaron al joven empresario a sentir su ser palpitar en su pelvis con fuerza pero aún no la abordaría, deseaba verla sucumbir por el placer que él mismo le proporcionaría.  
Tomó las medias y con la punta de una de ellas ató ambas manos de la chica por la espalda y el otro extremo lo ató al tobillo izquierdo de la joven obligándola a queda levemente encorvada hacía atrás y con la pierna flexionada al glúteo. En un comienzo creyó oportuno atarla al mueble pero verla tan deseosa lo llevó a reformularse una escena que jamás había experimentado.

Bulma estaba totalmente entregada, la incertidumbre solía ser una dulce tortura cuando era manipulada por su jefe. Él tomó del misterioso bolso un pequeño objeto plateado y redondo que escondió en su mano.

-¿Confías en mi?- ronroneo al oído de la joven mientras la oprimía con el peso de cuerpo y con la mano libre la jalaba del cabello hacia atrás.

-Si- musitó la joven que debía soportar el peso de su jefe en esa incómoda posición.

-No te oigo Brief- sonó amenazante sin soltar su agarré -Te daré una palabra clave para escapar de mis garras - y encendiendo el dispositivo que guardaba en su mano y agregó – Será lapicero- y la chica solo pudo reír porque era obvio que esa palabra hacía referencia al accidente en su antiguo trabajo.

Él acercó la pequeña bala vibradora a la cúspide de la intimidad de su víctima, haciéndola experimentar una sensación sorpresiva y gratificante mientras quitaba peso de ella para bajar hasta la intimidad de la chica donde vibraba el pequeño objeto. Ella se arqueó porque las succiones recibidas junto a las atenciones de la bala vibradora las transportaban al mismísimo Nirvana. El moreno colocó el pequeño objeto en el canal femenino empujándolo lentamente con los dedos. Una vez colocado, tomó del bolso una loción con la cual roció los pechos de la peliazul y comenzó a brotarlo con sus enormes manos. El efecto calor de la loción era acompañado de un aroma a fresas que gratificó aun más a la chica. Vegeta volvió a rociar a la chica con la loción en el vientre y busco que algunas gotas bajarán un poco más. Siguió dando mansajes mientras succionaba los suaves montes de ella y con las manos empezó a bajar y lubricar toda el área de la pelvis de la administrativa. La seguía estimulando con los dedos y rodeo con unos de ellos el área de anillo anal y la joven abrió sus enormes ojos azules con expresión de reproche porque sentía que él traspasaría su límite en cuanto a la experimentación. Él sonrió ladinamente y sin dejar de acariciarla pronunció:

-¿Confías en mi Bulma Brief?- ella dudó pero al pasar unos segundos ella gimió y cerró los ojos en señal de confiar. Esperaba que él no se pasara de la raya.

El moreno volvió a bajar y comenzó a lamer toda el área sin dejar de estimularla con los dedos y con succiones. Una idea cruzó por su mente, se reincorporó y tomó a la administrativa de la cintura y la puso de pie para luego girarla e inclinarla sobre el sofá. Volvió a bajar para seguir lamiéndola, tomó la loción y llenó el interior de los glúteos de ella con el aceite para masajearlos y ver como este caía hasta el orificio donde vibraba la bala. Esos glúteos se veían como la gloría y coloco su masculinidad entre ellos no para penetrarla sino para rosar con ellos su virilidad y así observar como aparecía y desaparecía en esas curvas. Se sentía urgente por hundirse en ella que no dejaba de jadear y gemir. Con cuidado introdujo sus dedos y quito la pequeña bala vibratoria. Tomó la loción y nuevamente la roció con ella y tras jugar con sus dedos introdujo el pequeño objeto en la parte posterior de la chica. Bulma gimió con nerviosismo, no quería ser penetrada por ahí pero el objeto era lo suficientemente pequeño como para no dañarla. Él tomó su virilidad y con ella recorrió varias veces la intimidad de la chica hasta que penetró su feminidad con decisión en esa posición. Ambos sentían al objeto vibrar mientras la abordaba. Ella perdía la estabilidad desde esa posición con el pie amarrado a sus manos pero Vegeta cuidaba de que ella no cayera de lado. La tomó con firmeza por el vientre y busco reincorporarla para tomar sus pechos pero era casi imposible por lo que la apoyó en el respaldo del mueble. Tras darle varias embestidas en esa posición sintió que no se aguantaría así que salió de ella y la recostó en el mueble para verla de frente. Volvió a besarla con desesperación mientras se daba placer a sí mismo con una mano. Luego tomó ambos pechos y hundió su rostro en ellos que se sentían dulces por el sabor de la loción y tras succionarlos acarició la entrepierna de la chica y volvió a introducirse en ella que vibraba con la bala. Deseaba verla explotar de excitación. Él quería por todos los medios ser el artífice de sus mejores orgasmos. Él quería ser quien la llevara al paraíso porque ella lo trasportaba a ese lugar con su presencia.

Ella no podía sentir más, sentía que el éxtasis la haría volar por el aire una vez que lo alcanzara.

-Vegeta- gimió la chica y su nombre sonó como si fuese la palabra más exquisita del mundo.

Volvió a hundirse en ella con fuerza y arrancó otro gemido de las entrañas de la chica. Observó el plano que le ofrecía ver su virilidad en ella y comprendió que no se había puesto el condón así que lanzó todo el peso sobre ella para llegar a su oído. Entre jadeos preguntó:

-¿Tomás anticonceptivo?- la frase salió entre suspiros y carga sexual. Ella entreabrió sus ojos.

-Si- y tras dar otra respiración entrecortada agregó –Eres un maldito-

Él sonrió de lado, la besó con pasión y se volvió a reincorporar. Siguió dando embestidas a su secretaria y tras sentir que iba a culminar trató de aguantar y salió de ella. Se lanzó sobre la joven y apoyó su masculinidad aun erecta en el vientre de ella y la besó mientras la estimulaba con los dedos. La peliazul vibró fruto del gran orgasmo haciendo que él se relajara y eyaculara sobre la piel clara de su víctima. Estaban exhaustos así que jaló del pequeño objeto y le desató las manos y el pie. Lanzó todo al piso y se acomodó sobre ella. La peliazul le reclamo que le dolía parte del cuerpo por haber estado atada así que se colocó entre ella y el respaldo y con fuerza la contuvo contra su cuerpo que aún estaba agitado y caliente. Bulma no lograba recuperar el aliento pero de todos modos se quedó inmóvil entre sus fuertes brazos. Pasaron unos minutos y una vez que ella logró relajar su respiración, tomó lo que le quedaba de fuerza y se dirigió al servicio dejándolo en el sillón.

Necesitaba un baño y aclarar su mente pero la excitación del momento vivido no la abandonaba. Cuando se disponía a salir de la ducha entro el moreno y tras tomarla del rostro para besarla la dejó ahí acorralada y comenzó a bañarla. Ella siguió el juego y también se dispuso a higienizar a su jefe. Una vez terminada la tarea ambos salieron y tras jugar a secarse la chica se lanzó sobre la cama. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas meterse bajo las sábanas y así lo hizo. Él se retiró de la habitación completamente desnudo y se oyó claramente que pedía comida por teléfono. Volvió con el artefacto aún en la oreja y le preguntó si le gustaba la comida italiana y al verificar que sí se volvió a retirar. Momentos más tarde se lanzó en la cama junto a ella y sin meterse bajo las sábanas la abrazó y no dijo nada, solo puso su cabeza a descansar en el hombro de la muchacha.

-¿Te imaginas estar embarazada de tu jefe?- rompió el silencio su ronca voz sin salir de la posición de descanso en la que estaba.

-No- fue la respuesta negativa que recibió.

-De seguro debes ser hermosa con panza- agregó mirándola con deseo.

-No Vegeta, no quedaré embarazada de ti- volvió a responder negativamente la chica aunque internamente disfrutó del alago.

-¡Qué pena! Eso me quitaría de encima el compromiso con Mai y me daría acceso ilimitado a tu cuerpo- Ella solo lo miró fingiendo furia y él ignoró esa mirada para abrazarla más y esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amante. Minutos más tarde él se reincorporó y se colocó el bóxer y al salir de la habitación se oyó que encendió el televisor.

-¡Ven! No podemos recibir al delivery sin ropa- fue la excusa que plantó para que ella lo acompañara. Bulma se levantó con fastidió de la cama, quería dormir pero recordó que debía llamar a Yamcha. Se vistió con un camisón corto de raso celeste y detalles de encanje blanco y se cubrió con una bata corta que llevaba el mismo diseño. Fue hasta la sala y sin darle importancia a Vegeta que estaba mirando las noticias tomó su teléfono celular y los cigarrillos y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez que marcó salió a lo que sería el lavadero que era una especie de balcón semi abierto con batea. Vegeta la siguió con curiosidad pero al oír que ella pronunciaba el nombre de su novio, se giró con disgusto y volvió a la sala.

-Hola Yamcha, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con diligencia la joven.

-Bien, bien, aún en el taller- respondió del otro lado el joven que sonaba cansado. La culpa la embarcó pero luego recordó que dejaría esa vida atrás y se rehízo.

-Dime, ¿Quién será el sponsor del auto?- preguntó para demostrar interés y tener un poco más de información. Después de todo él no dejaba de ser importante para ella.

-Es nuevo empresario, alguien que escuchó mi propuesta y desea animarse a la inversión- y luego de pensarlo un poco agregó – un inversionista novato, espero no defraudarlo- y la risa de la incertidumbre lo invadió a ambos.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Llegaste bien?- preguntó con interés el joven.

-Si, y luego de la reunión con los inversionista di un paseo por la ciudad. Hace poco que volvía al –casi dice apartamento pero lo recordó de inmediato y se corrigió antes de decir algo- hotel. Mañana se firma el contrato pero como habrá una cena de festejo vuelvo el viernes al mediodía-

-¡Genial Bulma! Saca muchas fotos así me muestras, si?- exigió divertido el mecánico. Ella se rió de la inocente petición.

\- Si, lo haré. Besos Yamcha, mañana vuelvo a llamarte- se despidió la peliazul que daba unas caladas al cigarro.

-Besos Bulma- y la llamada se acabó.

La joven de cabello azul observaba el movimiento de la ciudad desde el balcón mientras finalizaba su cigarrillo. Pensaba en que lo mejor era buscar una nueva vida en una ciudad como esa que no era tan grande y eso ofrecía cierta belleza y tranquilidad. Algo en su interior le decía que Yamcha aceptaría en buenos términos finalizar la relación. La renuncia la presentaría de modo espontáneo al finalizar el mes. Pero aún faltaba para ese momento y disfrutaría de su viaje de lujuria.

Vegeta comenzó a revisar su teléfono celular, por dentro le molestaba que ella llamara a su novio luego del grandioso encuentro que habían tenido. Le molestaba que ella pensara en el mecánico cuando estaba con él. Un e-mail le llamó la atención y al abrirlo lo invadió el temor, le informaban de una nueva fuga de dinero. Respiró hondo y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, no era momento de desquiciarse con eso. Había dejado instrucciones a su tío y a su secretaria hasta que él volviera. Cuando regresara a la empresa se fijaría en eso con el Departamento de Riesgos. El timbre sonó cuando ella volvía del balcón. Atendió y tomó su billetera. Minutos más tarde se sintió el timbre de la puerta y abrió en ropa interior, tomó el paquete y pagó.

Invitó a Bulma a sentarse con él en la mesa de la cocina y tras colocar los utensilios cenaron. Luego la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al dormitorio apagando el televisor en el camino. Una vez en la cama encendió el televisor de la habitación y se dispusieron a ver una película. Minutos más tarde ella dormía así que apagó el artefacto y se acomodó junto a ella. El perfume que emanaba del cabello de ella era delicioso. La abrazó por detrás y se durmió totalmente relajado disfrutando del calor de la joven.

Continuará…

* * *

 **A todos los lecotres:** Uy! Me jugué con un lemon que no sé si a todos les gustó. Espero que si haya sido de agrado a todos. Quedan un par de cosas por contar. Aun no redacto el capítulo 9, espero no demorarme demasiado. Los quiero mucho a todos. K!  
PD: Espero reviews luego del jugado encuentro :P


	9. Chapter 9: Puerto Azul

Lamento la tardanza de la actualización. Estaba pasando por un momento personal algo conflictivo lo que también dañaba mi inspiración llevando la historia por un camino que no era el pensado originalmente. Preferí tomarme un respiro y estar lo suficientemente bien para redactar lo planificado. Espero lo disfruten, hay lemon! :D

* * *

Capitulo 9: Puerto Azul

Despertó y la leve luz que ingresaba por la ventana le permitió ver que ella dormía a su lado boca arriba totalmente desorganizada. Llevaba una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada y uno de sus brazos flexionado sobre la cabeza. Su propia mano, masculina e inconsciente, reposaba sobre el relajado brazo de ella y comprendió que la joven no se aferraba a él como esperaba. Todo su perfil se le antojaba caprichosamente hermoso, desde las cejas hasta el delgado mentón femenino sin obviar sus carnosos labios y su respingada nariz. En la penumbra no se podía apreciar la claridad de su piel pero no necesitaba de luz para recordar lo atractiva que era.

Mentalmente evocó el mail que leyó el día anterior y su ceño se ajustó mucho más, las preocupaciones de la empresa no lo abandonaban. Meditó sus responsabilidades y preocupaciones y recordó su propia boda que le generaba una tremenda sensación de ahogo. Necesitaba quitarse la tensión así que miró por última vez a su asistente que dormía tranquila, salió de la cama para vestirse y abandonó la habitación en dirección al gimnasio del edificio. Bajó a seguridad y pidió las llaves del recinto, eran las 05 de la mañana y dudaba que alguien estuviese entrenando a esa hora.

Giró en la cama y al estirar el brazo no sintió a nadie a su lado y la ausencia la despertó. Miró a su alrededor y no divisó la presencia de su jefe. La luz del baño y la del vestidor estaban apagadas como las luces de la sala. Extrañada se levantó para buscarlo dentro del apartamento pero no lo encontró. Al ver que eran las 05:40 de la madrugada se volvió a recostar algo confundida.

No lograba conciliar el sueño y el reloj ya marcaba más de las 06 de la mañana cuando aún Vegeta no regresaba. Decidida tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje pero la frustración llegó cuando oyó vibrar el dispositivo en la sala. Se había ido sin avisar dejando el maldito teléfono sobre la mesa. Una mezcla de temor y ansiedad la invadieron por lo que optó por taparse hasta la cabeza y ver si lograba dormirse. Era seguro que ella pensara que algo terrible le paso y que en realidad hubiera salido a correr o algo así. Resignada cerró los ojos cuando oyó el picaporte de la puerta de ingreso. Sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo esperó impaciente bajo las sábanas y se relajó con un suspiro cuando lo vio ingresar al dormitorio. Su jefe oyó el suspiro pero sin darle importancia ingresó al baño.

La joven se sentó en la cama meditando que le diría. Se sentía estúpida reflexionando sobre el supuesto abandono pero lo cierto era que se había sentido indefensa frente el descubrimiento de haberse quedado sola. Al salir del baño, Vegeta solo llevaba un toallón y se petrificó afinando la mirada sobre ella, era obvio que estaba enojada, no por nada se había sentado contra el respaldo de la cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Bulma percibió que la miraba y le clavó su mirada más asesina, él no se inmutó.

-¿Vas a hablar o siempre despiertas de malhumor?- escupió con sarcasmo su jefe sin dejar de mirarla. Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Buenos días!- vociferó la joven sin descruzar los brazos- ¿Cómo descansaste? ¿Dormiste bien? No te preocupes, voy a tal lado- continuó con sarcasmo y sin bajar el tono de voz.

-¿Acaso eres mi madre que debo decirte a dónde voy?- le respondió con una media sonrisa y una alta carga de sarcasmo.

-¡No! – gritó y tras bajar la mirada y el tono de voz agregó- Fue horrible despertar y ver que estaba sola en el apartamento- elevó los ojos al moreno y con una mirada vidriada llena de incertidumbres siguió- Me dio mucho miedo no encontrarte y cuando me acosté sentí la puerta y no sabía si eras tú o alguien más- Él no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos semi cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta no se movió hasta pasados unos segundos. Abrió un cajón del chifonier y sin resguardarse en absoluto se quitó el toallón y se colocó la ropa interior. Bulma se sentía ignorada y eso la indignaba. Ella le había comunicado porque se sentía mal y él no dijo ni hizo nada por contenerla. Sentía que el Vegeta de ayer desapareció a mitad de la noche y ahora tenía frente a ella otra versión. El coraje la desbordó y con la mano tanteo el piso hasta dar con una pantufla la cual lanzó a la espalda de él con mucha puntería. Él se giró sorprendido esperando una respuesta por la agresión recibida pero Bulma le sacó la lengua y totalmente indignada salió de la cama y se lanzó al baño totalmente furiosa. Vegeta no supo reaccionar frente a la actitud chiquilina de su asistente, solo la miró atónito hasta que ella dio un portazo en el servicio.

Suspiró y se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño. Colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero antes de abrirla pensó que quizás ella estaría sentada en la taza y las cosas se volverían más violentas con su interrupción. Volvió a tomar aire y dio un golpe a la puerta pero no recibió respuestas, solo oía el agua del grifo.

-Bulma- espero unos segundos pero no recibió respuesta. Diablos, estaba furiosa y él solo se fue sin avisar porque creyó que despertarla hubiera sido peor. Nuevamente tomo aire- ¡Bulma!- la llamó con un tono de voz más elevado y por más que esperó una respuesta no la recibió.

Iba a entrar totalmente determinado pero la peliazul se le adelantó y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Su jefe debió esquivar el filo de la misma porque casi lo golpea en la cara cuando la abrió. Ella pasó por su lado sin prestarle atención y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sin expresión alguna con su varonil voz.

-Ordeno mi maleta, veré si consigo vuelo para esta tarde- respondió con total soltura y una forzada naturalidad.

-No viajarás hoy, viajaremos mañana- respondió él remarcando la pluralidad del verbo viajar. Ella se giró y lo miró con furia. Se veía extraordinario de torso desnudo, era obvio que entrenaba mucho y lo más seguro era que fue a correr en la madrugada, pero ¿Porqué no le aviso?

Él no dejaba de mirarla, la expresión seria era algo propio de su persona pero mantener la vista casi cerrada era signo de estar realizando un escrutinio sobre ella. Se paró frente a él a unos pocos centímetros y con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- lanzó con enojo.

-Intento adivinar porque chillas tanto- y entrecerrando más los ojos agregó- Son casi las 07 de la mañana y además de haberme recibido con un humor horrendo tampoco me has preguntado si me sentía bien, mal o había tenido una urgencia por la cual salir sin avisarte- concluyó.

Bulma afinó los ojos y aunque su consciencia le gritaba que él tenía razón no iba a darle las de ganar. Ella había sentido miedo y tras expresarlo él no había hecho nada por contenerla.

-Pues espero que tu emergencia te haya dicho "Buenos día Vegeta, gracias por preocuparte por mi y venir"- lanzó con total altanería y sin meditar demasiado.

Al moreno no solo se le estrujó la mirada por el acto de descaro, le comenzó a hervir la sangre. No solo estaba enojada, se estaba burlando de él. Tal vez ella tenía razón en estar enojada pero si realmente él se hubiera retirado por una emergencia, ¿Ese era el modo de abordarlo? Claro que no, pero no tenía una coartada lo suficientemente fuerte como para justificar que ella estaba enojada sin razón. Sin saber qué hacer la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Si seguían así iba a terminar destruyendo el departamento.

Bulma intentó alejarse de él e interrumpir el beso pero él la tomó con fuerza y la besó profundamente. Ya no pudo seguir peleando y se dejó besar. Cuando ella se relajó, aflojó el agarré y tras disfrutar unos segundos ser correspondido se desprendió de ella. Observó los labios hinchados de la joven e intentó volver a lanzarse sobre ellos pero la joven lo detuvo.

-Me debes una disculpa por no avisarme- insistió ella, él la miró y desoyendo la petición intentó nuevamente besarla pero ella se tiró hacía atrás y lo miró como quien espera una respuesta. Él respiró hondó y con la apatía que lo caracteriza la miró.

-Perdón- hizo una pausa y retomó la palabra- Perdón Bulma. Es que te vi dormir…

-Ah! Ah! Ah!- lo interrumpió- Sin justificaciones- El moreno la miró asqueado, realmente se comportaba de modo irritante.

Volvió a respirar hondo y sin buscar otro beso se giró y la arrastró del brazo hasta la cocina con él. Corrió una silla para luego sentar de sopetón a la joven. Se paró frente a ella y se agachó entre sus piernas para mirar a los ojos desde esa altura mientras acariciaba los blancos muslos de la chica-.

-Perdón, fui a entrenar pero no me resulta gracioso tanto escándalo tan temprano, si?- ella observaba atenta la severa reacción- A veces me cuesta mucho dormir varias horas de corrido y el mejor modo que tengo de canalizar mis energías es entrenando- agachó la cabeza sin saber si agregar o no algo más.

La peliazul respiró hondo y al ver que él no decía nada posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su jefe dibujando líneas con su dedo haciendo que él izara sus ojos hasta ella.

-¿Qué es ésta cicatriz?- preguntó ella sin elevar demasiado la voz.

-La marca de una bala- ella no dejaba de tocar la cicatriz – Iban a secuestrar a mi padre pero se encontraron conmigo- continuó. El rostro de la joven se contrajo en una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Te lastimaron mucho?- preguntó obsecuente. Él apoyó su mano en la mano de ella que lo acariciaba.

\- Más de lo debido porque me raptaron herido y perdí mucha sangre- agregó fijando sus ojos negros y afilados en los cristalinos y preocupados ojos de la chica.

Tras unos segundos Bulma se sintió traspasada por la mirada de él así que para quitar la tensión desvió la mirada sonriendo forzadamente y busco con sus manos que él se reincorporara. Él comprendió el mensaje de inmediato y se puso de pie al ver que algo en ella se quebraba. ¿Acaso sentía pena o remordimiento por él? Necesitaba llegar más a fondo, había algo en ella que lo atrapaba a él pero él no lograba captar por completo la atención de ella. Se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar café y pudo ver como la joven se estiraba para alcanzar algo de la alacena, realmente se veía hermosa con ese camisón celeste.

-¿Podrías ayudarme en lugar de ver que no alcanzo?- le reprochó la chica. Realmente estaba harto de los reproche así que con el mentó le señaló una silla como alternativa.

Bulma le sonrió con sarcasmo y tomó la silla, después de todo él no era mucho más alto que ella así que aceptó la sugerencia. Subió y cuando iba a tomar la caja de endulzantes artificiales sintió que él le bajaba la ropa interior. Rápida intentó quitarlo de ahí pero ya se había ido y sonreía sentado en la mesa disfrutando de la broma que le acaba de realizar.

-Idiota- masculló entre dientes.

-Ingenua- le respondió él que estaba con unos sobres de endulzante artificial en la mano. Eso llamó la atención de ella que miró hacía todos lados hasta dar con un pequeño contenedor de porcelana donde habían colocado varios sobres.

Bajó y se sentó a desayunar con su jefe en silencio, suficiente habían hablado antes. Él tomó su taza con café y se sentó al lado de ella arrastrando también las tostadas que había sacado del paquete. Ese detalle generó en la chica una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago pero buscó apagarla dando un sorbo nervioso a su café.

-Quiero que llames a TelSat en unos 20 minutos para que adelanten la firma del contrato para la media mañana o el mediodía más tardar- rompió el silencio su jefe- Pero nada de almuerzos ni nada, inventa una excusa, de que volveremos antes a La Capital del Oeste- finalizó dando un sorbo a la taza. Ella solo asentó con la cabeza. Luego él se levantó y sacó varias frutas que colocó sobre la mesa y se dispuso a comer una naranja.

-¿Por qué el apuro?- preguntó al ver que no le proporcionaba más información.

-Te llevaré a conocer una ciudad cercana, almorzaremos ahí- respondió sin dejar de pelar la naranja. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Es grande el lugar?- preguntó deseando saber algo más.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues- respondió con total austeridad. Ella lo observó nuevamente, la seriedad y severidad eran parte de su carácter, como si hubiera recibido educación militar o algo así pero sin tentar demasiado su suerte, se puso de pie y marchó a la sala a realizar la llamada a TelSat y ver si siendo apenas las 08 de la mañana tenía suerte de que los atendieran.

Concertó la firma del contrato para las 11:30 de la mañana. Antes de salir hacia TelSat Vegeta se colocó en la sala con su tablet y una agenda. Leía mails, documentos y tomaba notas. Bulma optó por releer el documento que presentarían en la empresa de telecomunicaciones satelitales, una vez terminado el documento se lo presentó a su jefe que lo leyó y guardó en un sobre. Ella se retiró al dormitorio para prepararse, deseaba elegir un bonito vestido para el paseo del día y eligió un solero color natural con pequeñas flores estampadas y unas sandalias de corcho que le resultaban muy cómodas. Le intrigaba el paseo y un vestuario bonito y cómodo le parecían la mejor opción. Cuando ya estaba maquillándose, Vegeta entro a vestirse. Un sencillo traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca fue su elección, en cinco minutos ya estaba listo.

Nuevamente utilizaron el auto de la familia Ouji para dirigirse a TelSat. Los recibieron en la sala de juntas y tras una amena charla con café se firmó el documento donde ambas partes aseguraron comenzar tareas conjuntas a partir del lunes. Un fuerte apretón de manos entre los presidentes sello el acuerdo aunque Vegeta decidió apurar la retirada cuando uno de los empleados accionistas de TelSat comenzó a acosar a su asistente. Bulma dejó plantado al empresario aprovechando que su jefe se mostraba malhumorado y deseoso de salir de ahí. Una vez en el auto la paz reinó en el interior de la peliazul que se sentía apenada por la reacción del hombre que a toda costa deseaba tener un contacto con ella frente al resto de los presentes quedando como un pelmazo.

-¿Siempre debes lidiar con idiotas como ese?- preguntó Vegeta una vez que el auto ya estaba rumbo a salir de La Capital del Sur.

-Cada tanto sucede pero no es algo que realmente me atormente- respondió su asistente que buscaba su teléfono en su bolso- Es por eso que renuncié al anterior trabajo- completo sin mirarlo y con el celular en la manos se dedicaba a buscar algo en el artefacto.

Vegeta la miró de reojo y lo intrigó el dato de la renuncia y que era lo que ella observaba en su teléfono.

-¿Renunciaste el día que me golpeaste en el Hall del Edificio Bird?- indagó tratando de saber más. La joven abrió al máximo sus ojos y lo miró sorprendida.

-Si mal no recuerdo tú me chocaste ese día y quedaste sobre mí en el suelo- respondió con un tono agresivo.

-Y luego me golpeaste con el lapicero- agregó él que no podía dejar mirar las piernas de su asistente y alternaba su atención sobre ella y sobre el camino. La chica comenzó a escribir en su teléfono y eso le generó aun más curiosidad- ¿A quién le escribes?- preguntó algo irritado.

-A mi novio- respondió sorprendida la peliazul- ¿Acaso no puedo? ¿Estoy en horas de trabajo?- respondió con sarcasmo frunciendo el ceño sin dejar el artefacto que llevaba en sus manos.

-Me parece poco decoroso que le escribas cuando estás conmigo en plan de escape- respondió serio y maldiciendo por dentro lo que acaba de decir.

Bulma que aun llevaba el teléfono en las manos sonrió sin prestar atención a lo que le dijo y tras guardarlo en el bolso pregunto:

-Perdón, no te escuché- sonriendo y mirándolo.

-Nada importante- respondió mirando la ruta- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto le escribes?-

\- Es que mi novio consiguió un sponsor para su auto de carreras- sacó un espejo y acomodó su flequillo- Él esperaba que te pidiera el dinero a ti pero consiguió a un emprendedor novato- concluyó guardando el espejo.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste?-preguntó mientras salía de la ruta principal y tomaba otra de menor calibre.

-Supuse que sería complicado y que esperarías que dé ganancias pronto- justificó.

-¡Hmp!- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno. Si algo deseaba era alejar a ese idiota de la vida de su asistente y tenerla solo para él pero sabía que no estaba en posición de reclamar.

Poco a poco el verde de los campos fue desapareciendo y un terreno más árido con pastizales escasos y rústicos comenzaba a dominar el paisaje. Vegeta comenzó a desacelerar poco a poco la velocidad y tomó un camino de tierra y ripio adyacente a la ruta que circulaban. El olor a mar inundaba el aire que junto al graznido de las gaviotas daban aviso de estar cerca de la costa nuevamente. Una entrada vieja de hierro sobre el camino informaba el nombre del lugar al que ingresaban: Puerto Azul.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban en el centro de una pequeña ciudad costera. Tranquila, pintoresca, de pocos habitantes .Puerto Azul les ofrecía un paisaje propio de cuentos. Vegeta conducía con lentitud permitiendo poder disfrutar de cada detalle de la pequeña ciudad. El cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes pero aun así no se perdía la magia de recorrer por primera vez un lugar bellísimo y totalmente alejado del ruido de la gran ciudad.

El auto fue estacionado frente a una enorme casa que estaba ubicada sobre la playa que era una hostería con restaurant. La Casona ofrecía a los pocos turistas de Puerto Azul la calidez de una confortable casa de pescadores con un menú delicioso y cálidas habitaciones en los pisos superiores para aquellos viajeros que requieren de una corta estadía. Casi no había personas en el restaurant y fue sencillo conseguir una mesa en el patio con vista al mar. Un menú marítimo llevo a los jóvenes a elegir un plato de pastas con mariscos que acompañaron con un vino tinto.

-¡Qué hermoso lugar! ¿Cómo lo conociste?- preguntó risueña la peliazul.

-Mis padres se conocieron en este lugar cuando eran muy jóvenes. Luego tenían la costumbre de traernos a mi hermano y a mí a visitar este lugar cada vez que viajábamos a La Capital del Sur. Creo que por eso compraron ese departamento- respondió su jefe totalmente relajado.

-¡Ah! Eso explica porque conoces tan bien éstas ciudades- dedujo ella apurando su copa de vino y tras exclamar el gratificante trago agregó- No suelo beber en las comidas, pero éste vino es delicioso- Él solo sonrió de lado.

Se observan en la costa algunos niños jugar en compañía de sus madres que hacían una especie de picnic y algunos pescadores acomodando sus redes, el viento comenzaba a aumenta levente en intensidad.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar?– propuso el moreno sacando de su ensoñación a la contemplativa joven que además se sorprendió por la propuesta- Vamos, dejaremos los zapatos aquí y llevaremos uno de esos manteles para sentarnos en la arena- completó él esperando convencerla al mostrarle la pila de trapos doblados en un rincón. Ella lo miró extrañada por unos segundos pero considero que no era tan loca idea así que aceptó con una enorme sonrisa.

Vegeta arremangó con prolijidad las mangas de su camisa dejando medias, calzado y saco en el playón de madera que ofrecía La Casona para las mesas del exterior sobre la playa. Bulma solo dejó su bolso y las sandalias, si él dejaba todo eso, significaba que el lugar era seguro.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al mar, el trayecto era de al menos 400 metros hasta la orilla. El moreno señaló a los pescadores y explicó que si recogían las redes era porque habían completado su jornada de trabajo. Faltaban al menos unos 100 metros para alcanzar a la orilla cuando él considero que era el lugar perfecto para sentarse.

Extendió el mantel y luego de que la joven se ubico sobre el tejido, él se sentó a su lado muy cerca de ella.

-Háblame de tus padres- rompió el silencio la voz ronca del moreno.

-Mmm, ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?- interrogó con curiosidad la chica.

-Nunca te escuché hablar de ellos, ¿Viven?- preguntó sin dejar de ver el mar.

-Si, a 500 km de La Capital del Oeste- respondió casi ahogada la peliazul.

-¿No te hablas con ellos?- siguió interrogando.

-Poco, cada tanto hablo con mi madre por teléfono- respondió ella tratando de mostrar que no deseaba hablar de ello.

-¿Estás enojada con ellos?- siguió insistiendo él.

-¿Acaso me quieres psicoanalizar?- preguntó algo irritada la chica.

-No, quiero saber más de ti- respondió sin dejar de ver el mar. La respuesta generó una sensación extraña en el estómago de la joven y tras unos segundos ella continuó.

\- La verdad es que tengo una hermana mayor con la cual me llevo mal y vive con ellos- tras mirar el cielo agregó- Creo que lloverá.

-¿Sabes por qué te traje?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos- Siempre me recuerdas éste lugar. Tu carácter fuerte y libre junto con el azul de tu cabello me recuerdan el mar- y la mirada del moreno se volvió profunda y confusa, como quién espera una respuesta. La revelación incomodo profundamente a la chica comprendiendo lo que él tenía una idea errónea de su personalidad.

Unas gotas de lluvia suave comenzaron a caer sobre ellos y mientras las personas que habitaban la costa comenzaban a retirarse, Bulma sentía que se ahogada en los ojos negros de su jefe por lo que optó por seguírle el juego. Él la había llevado a un lugar alejado y olvidado del Mundo para confesarle lo que ella le generaba pero estaba por casarse en unos meses con una supermodelo con la cual llevaban varios años de relación. Patrañas pensó mordiendo su labio inferior y sentenciar que ese hombre no era la excepción. Lo mejor era continuar con el plan: disfrutar de todo lo ofrecido para luego desaparecer. Él ya tenía su vida delineada mientras que ella estaba totalmente convencida que quedarse no era lo mejor y deseaba empezar de cero en otro lugar. Necesitaba escapar de la prisión de esos ojos negros así que lo besó descubriendo en él labios ansiosos que convertían un simple beso en uno apasionado dónde se encontró aprisionada en su pecho por el poderoso abrazo que él le proporcionaba.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con mayor ímpetu por lo que debieron apresurarse por volver. En la hostería los esperaba una señora que les hacía seña de que entraran. Al llegar, totalmente mojados, la dueña del lugar les ofreció una habitación para pasar la tarde y en ese transcurso secar sus prendas. Subieron y les tocó una pequeña pero acogedora habitación de madera con balcón techado. Bajo el techo había una hamaca de tela llena de almohadones de colores claros, ideal para recostarse durante la siesta. Sobre la cama estaban las cosas que había dejado antes de ir al mar y unas prendas limpias y viejas, para que usasen hasta que se secaran las propias.

Vegeta se quedó con el pantalón de vestir puesto, ya había lavados sus pies antes de entrar al restaurante. Bulma ingreso al baño a darse una ducha rápida y al salir lo vio contemplando el mar desde el balcón con el torso desnudo. Ella llevaba puesta una camisa clara de hombre que había dejado para su jefe totalmente desprendida. Lo abrazo desde atrás y tras recorrer con sus manos el musculoso abdomen y sentir como él reaccionaba a su tacto se decidió bajar un poco más. Desprendió el pantalón y sin quitárselo deslizó son suavidad sus manos y comenzó a estimular la totalidad de su masculinidad que buscaba darse paso entre la ropa con dificultad.

Sin dudarlo lo giro, simplemente él se dejó manipular. La peliazul lo besó mientras buscaba desprenderle el pantalón, en la tarea lo fue empujando hasta la baranda del balcón. Una vez liberada la virilidad del pantalón se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo.

Vegeta no deseaba imponerse, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentir la turgencia de sus pechos mientras lo abrazada con calidez, la delicia de sus manos bajando buscando más, lo tenían hipnotizado. Más tarde, sus cálidos labios femeninos con una ardiente lengua recorrían la totalidad de su masculinidad lo llevan al climax irremediablemente. No deseaba detenerla ni participar de la maniobra. Con sus manos busco tomarse de los barrotes del balcón y tras disfrutar por unos minutos del placer sensorial y visual sintió que no iba a poder aguantar. Se lanzó hacia adelante y sin dejarla terminar la tomó entre sus brazos y la lanzó a la cama.

-¡No! Me toca complacerte- protestó Bulma mientras era maniobrada como una muñeca.

-Si te dejo seguir no me voy a aguantar- respondió sin dudar Vegeta que se había posicionado entre las piernas de su secretaria para devolverle el placer. Y comenzó del mejor modo porque la joven iba a protestar nuevamente cuando una sensación eléctrica subió repentinamente por su espina dorsal haciéndola balbucear un rezongo que se ahogó en un gemido que la obligó a lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ambos se perdían en darle placer al otro cuando la peliazul recordó que ella debía llevar el mando ésta vez. No lograba sacarlo de ahí por más que se lo pidiera por lo que optó por lanzarle unos almohadones y una vez que él elevó la cabeza lo arrastró hacía ella. Lo empezó a besar y cuando sintió aflojarse el cuerpo del moreno sobre ella, lo volteó para sentarse sobre él. Con una sonrisa ladina la muchacha comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el torso del moreno que se dejaba someter. Con determinación tomó la virilidad candente del joven y tras recorrerlo con una de sus manos lo introdujo en su entrepierna. El calor y el éxtasis la dominaban. La masculinidad ardiente, erecta y rígida se abría paso entre la suaves y húmeda carne femenina generando gemidos ahogados que solo seducían más y más a Vegeta. El vaivén de los pechos con los pezones erectos se volvieron irresistibles para el moreno que no dudo en tomarlos y aplastarlos con sus manos. Subía el calor y el ritmo entre los dos, él no se aguantó y se sentó mientras ella no dejaba de montarlo. Se acomodó y la tomó de los glúteos para ayudarla con las embestidas que eran fuertes y profundas. Acabaron juntos y él nuevamente la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella se entregó y quedando colgada de los hombros de él lo besó en el cuello y lo abrazó. Nuevamente no habían usado protección y Bulma agradecía mentalmente haber tomado la píldora anticonceptiva.

Una vez que ambos se recuperaron, él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y tras tomarla en brazos, la llevó hasta la hamaca donde ambo se recostaron para disfrutar de la belleza de la lluvia sobre el mar. Piel a piel, recostados uno sobre el otro, la sensación de satisfacción y plenitud era total. No existía el vacío de un encuentro fortuito, el reposar sintiendo la piel y la respiración del otro llenaban todo un mundo de inseguridades y vanidad. No había quedado lugar para los reproches, el remordimiento o las preocupaciones. La sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad inmortalizaba el reposo en la hamaca junto con llovizna que cubría el mar.

Una leve brisa marítima erizó la clara piel de la joven por lo que Vegeta comprendió que era momento de vestirse para abandonar la comodidad y retomar cada quien su rol.

-No te muevas- rogó Bulma ajustando su abrazo- Me gusta el calor de tu cuerpo- agregó acariciando el tórax de su jefe con la mejilla. Él acarició el cabello azul de la joven para inhalar su aroma que se mezclaba con el del mar.

-Debemos volver- dijo con voz suave y ronca- Es tarde y no quiero tomar el camino de noche con ésta lluvia- completó buscando el rostro de su amante debajo de la cabellera azul.

Ambos se reincorporaron y Vegeta fue directo a darse un baño. La dueña del hospedaje golpeó la puerta y Bulma se colocó rápidamente la camisa y atendió abriendo solo un poco la puerta. Recibió la ropa y agradeció la atención recibida. Ordenó la habitación y preparó la ropa de ambos sobre la cama. Cuando el moreno salió del baño entro ella, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió de inmediato. Minutos más tarde su jefe había pagado por los servicios recibidos y retomaron rumbo a La Capital del Sur. Llegaron de noche y compraron comida para llevar. Una vez en el apartamento ambos se desenvolvían como una pareja consolidada. La confianza y la intimidad se complementaban con total naturalidad. Luego de cenar, juntos ordenaron y antes de acostarse prepararon sus maletas para regresar a sus vidas habituales.

Cuando se acostaron no buscaron tener intimidad porque la intimidad ya estaba con ellos. Vegeta abrazó por la espalda a Bulma y antes de que el sueño los invadieran comentaron entre ambos lo bonito del paseo por Puerto Azul, de sus calles con poco tránsito y de la belleza y sencillez de las casa. Satisfacción era lo que ambos sentían y los llenaba por completo internamente. No necesitaban más que estar juntos sin las presiones personales con las que convivían a diario. Escapar del día a día había sido un bálsamo en la frustración de sus propias existencias.

Temprano se levantaron, desayunaron y verificaron que el taxi llegara a tiempo para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Bajaron juntos al hall principal del edificio y el moreno dejó instrucciones para el aseo del departamento. Una vez en el aeropuerto nuevamente fue Bulma la que se encargó de los trámites de embarque. Cuando tomaron sus asientos en el avión, Vegeta posó su mano sobre la pierna de su asistente para decirle algo pero se lo guardó, por lo que palmeó la rodilla de la chica y quitó la mano.

-Lo disfruté mucho- fue la tímida declaración de la chica que se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

Vegeta se inclinó al oído de ella y susurró - Entonces te robaré más seguido- y volvió a su lugar donde cerró los ojos con indiferencia al entorno. Pero en realidad cerró los ojos para recordar los detalles de todo lo compartido con ella y así grabarlo a fuego en su alma como un tesoro que nadie podrá robarle jamás.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por todos esos reviews de aliento. **Jenny070891** y **Juniver** siempre estuvieron muy presentes con sus porras y se lo agradezco. También a **naomigomiz** por sus mensajes de apoyo y las debidas correcciones. Gracias a todas! A **BunnyBall** por no insistir con que actualice siendo que este fic es tanto para ella como para mi y respetar mis tiempos, la verdad es que en ella descubrí la mejor hermana del alma que la vida me podría haber dado. Gracias a **Ina Minina** , a **Mr Shen Long** y a todos los/as lectoras que me sumaron a su lista de favoritos, es un alago grandísimo ver que la historia que les comparto les agrade. Gracias todos, incluyendo a los lectores anónimos, y disculpen las demoras. A veces es mejor no forzar y ver poco a poco como sigue. Supongo que un par de capítulos y se finaliza, pero no teman... ésta historia está siendo concebida con la intención de un final feliz. Los quiero muchos a todos y disculpen mi tardanza. K!


	10. Chapter 10: Infamia

Capitulo 10: Infamia

A los 40 minutos de vuelo se realizó un aterrizaje de emergencia porque un señor de más de 50 años requería asistencia médica. Entre los pasajeros se rumoraba que era un infarto por lo que la nave aterrizó en un pequeño aeropuerto privado. Informaron que la demora sería de una hora y que se podía descender de la aeronave, Vegeta pidió quedarse en cabina junto con Bulma. La peliazul se sentía incomoda, siempre que había público, él se comportaba como un ogro y no comprendía porque le pidió no descender, después de todo, ella no tenía porque rendirle cuentas de sus acciones todo el tiempo ni bajaría a hacer nada deshonesto.

Vegeta ocupaba el asiento del lado del pasillo y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y completamente erguido contra el respaldo. Bulma intentaba ver algo por la escotilla pero nada podía saber porque el pequeño aeropuerto quedó ubicado del otro lado de la aeronave. La peliazul, inquieta por naturaleza, hizo ademán de levantarse pero la mano de su jefe atrapo la suya contra el apoyabrazos del asiento.

-No bajes- fue la orden recibida por el moreno que no abría los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó inquieta la joven.

-Porque no traje guardaespaldas- respiró hondo y la miró con seriedad- Quería estar contigo sin público presente y por eso hay cosas que no puedo hacer en lugares de alto tránsito- explicó el moreno.

-¿Un pequeño aeropuerto es de alto tránsito?- interrogó con incredulidad la joven.

-Un aeropuerto por más pequeño que sea no deja de ser un aeropuerto y no pienso bajar si no está en mi itinerario- respondió con firmeza su jefe.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con tu itinerario?- preguntó caprichosamente la peliazul que le daba lo mismo si él bajaba o se quedaba.

-Uno: También me preocupa tú seguridad- y afinando la mirada y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la joven- Dos: creí que viajábamos juntos, que estábamos juntos. No me agrada la idea de que si estamos afuera juntos te tengas que separar- y se contrajo el rostro del moreno como quién se angustia, es que había dejado algo más que preocupación al descubierto- Es que si te tardas en subir yo no podré bajar a buscarte- justificó volviendo a colocarse en su posición original en el asiento.

La peliazul se quedó pensativa, ese hombre siempre tenía algo nuevo que la sorprendía. También respiró hondo y tras cruzarse de brazos apoyó con fuerza su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Está bien, me quedo contigo- pronunció como una niña caprichosa a la cual no se le concede su deseo. Él solo sonrió de lado sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

El aterrizaje de emergencia demoró 2 horas de espera porque el avión no conseguía permiso de despegue. Vegeta no tuvo más opciones que dar aviso a la empresa y que las pocas reuniones que se habían dejado para ese viernes a la tarde se reorganizarse para otro día. La jornada estaba totalmente pérdida y él sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo importante que Fasha debía comunicarle en persona. Sentía que eso guardaba un mal presagio y pidió una medida de whisky.

Miro a la mujer a su lado buscando calma pero su alma se agitó. Ella dormía con el rostro volteado hacía la escotilla, nuevamente llamaba su atención su rostro delicado, su cabello, la luz de su piel. Recordó la promesa a su padre y maldijo por dentro no haberla encontrado antes, ahora estaba totalmente atado a Mai porque jamás daba marcha atrás a una decisión. El viaje estaba por finalizar y deseaba jamás aterrizar, jamás dejarla pero la boda ya estaba casi sobre él, hundiéndolo en la desazón. Cerró los ojos como quien se entrega a lo inevitable y dejó que la amargura lo invadiera, ya era hora de volver a ser quien era, pronto aterrizarían en La Capital del Oeste. Busco consuelo en la idea de haber estado un par de días con ella y solo para ella, nadie nunca jamás podría quitarle eso, sería su tesoro eterno, aquel que al abrirlo le daría una caricia a su espíritu esclavo de las responsabilidades familiares y profesionales.

Estaba programado el arribo a la Capital del Oeste al mediodía pero lo hicieron a las 3 de la tarde. Entre trámites de desembarque y retiro del equipaje terminaron llegando a la empresa en un auto de la misma cerca de las 5 de la tarde.

Bulma ingreso con el Sr Ouji a la Gerencia con su bolso de viaje porque si pasaban por su casa para dejarlo se haría aún más tarde. Al llegar a su escritorio Fasha le sonreía con arrogancia, como quién tiene un resultado previo de algo que está por suceder y eso la inquietó un poco. Ambas se saludaron y apenas se sentó ingreso su clave en la computadora pero Fasha tomó unas carpetas y se dirigió a la oficina del Sr Ouji. Minutos más tarde la secretaria de la Presidencia pidió a la peliazul que se presentará en la oficina del jefe. Ingresó y se encontró con Fasha que sonreía con malicia al lado de Vegeta mientras le mostraba unos papeles y el Sr Bardock le hacía seña de que ingresara, éste estaba apoyado contra el mueble donde se encontraban la bebida. El moreno tenía el seño fruncido y el rostro totalmente endurecido, algo estaba mal y esperaba que no fuesen las clausulas del contrato con TelSat.

-Toma asiento- indicó Bardock pero el grito de Vegeta interrumpió la acción de la joven que estaba acercándose al escritorio.

-¡Cómo es posible esto Bulma Brief!- vociferó el moreno con los ojos encendidos como si fuese el mismísimo demonio.

-Pe… pe… pero ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin entender la reacción agresiva de su jefe.

-Ya deja de hacerte la joven educada y explica hacía dónde desviaste los fondos- interceptó Fasha.

-¿Fondos? - la chica solo atinó mirar el suelo tratando de entender lo que le decían y con ojos desencajados volvió a repetir- ¿Fondos? ¿De qué fondos hablan?- elevó la mirada a su compañera.

-Deja de tomarnos por idiotas y hab…- pero la morena no pudo acabar.

-¡Basta! ¡Todos afuera!- gritó totalmente irritado el jefe y mirando con locura y perversión a la peliazul completó- ¡Brief! Tú te quedas-

-Señor, si desea yo puedo- atinó a decir Fasha pero Vegeta la miró con tanta fiereza que decidió salir sin agregar nada más a su discurso.

Una vez que Bardock y Fasha dejaron la habitación Vegeta tomó asiento y tras apoyar su rostro en el escritorio cubrió su cabeza con sus manos. Sentía que se iba a volver loco y lo peor de todo era la migraña que lo tenía cautivo con fuerza. Bulma no atinó a moverse, temía que cualquier acción fuese mal tomada.

-Sr Ouji, no entiendo de que me acusan- se animó a romper el silencio la joven.

Vegeta comenzó a reír sin perder la postura incomoda, ella fingía no saber. Se reincorporó en su asiento y la miró con soberbia, se sentía estúpido por el engaño pero el circo ya se había acabado, lo que sintió que había sido días inolvidables ahora serían enterrados en su patética alma, la muy perra lo había hecho muy bien.

-Te hacía más inteligente Brief pero resultaste ser una estúpida y una farsante- y tras sonreír de costado continuó- Depositaste el último movimiento de la empresa en la cuenta de tu noviecito, acaso no se llama Yamcha Okami?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¿Me culpas de desvío de dinero? – preguntó incrédula.

-¿Acaso no estabas haciendo eso bruja? - pronunció con rabia su jefe.

-¡Oye! A mí no me faltas el respeto de ese modo- vociferó la chica lanzándose como una fiera al escritorio.

-Deja ya el circo, acá está la prueba – indicó Vegeta girándola la carpeta para que la chica pudiese leer el contenido y señalando un párrafo agregó- Justo el dinero que tu chico necesitaba para poder completar su caprichito de ser preparador de autos de competición, no?-

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de un modo inusual. Figuraba su nombre, el número de usuario que la empresa le dio en el sistema informático y el giro de dinero a una cuenta con el nombre de Yamcha –Esto no puede ser posible- balbuceó.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó de modo peligroso a su asistente, cuando ésta advirtió la maniobra ya era tarde y tomándola del brazo la arrastró al despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡¿En qué pensabas?!- vociferó lanzándola contra la mesa de reuniones -¿Acaso me estabas seduciendo para quedarte con mi dinero? ¡¿Para esto era la excitante idea de tener una aventura?! ¡¿Todo esto era para estafarme y así reírte de mí?! ¡¿Para esto?! ¡¿Para esto?!- gritaba buscando una respuesta que no deseaba escuchar.

Vegeta estaba totalmente sacado, desquiciado, aturdía con sus gritos a la joven y para cuando pudo reaccionar vio en los vidriados ojos azules de la chica el terror, la decepción y la desesperación. No comprendía cómo había llegado a ese punto, cómo había sido burlado con tanto cinismo siendo que en la privacidad se había desnudado hasta el alma.

-¡Ya dejaste de gritar!- rugió con furia Bulma irguiendo su cuerpo, demostrando que era inquebrantable aunque por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de ahí –Es claro que no tengo idea de quién realizó esos malditos movimientos, como también voy a dejarte en claro que ni tú ni nadie tienen derecho a tratarme de este modo – la voz le vibraba de los nervios, la bronca y las lagrimas que se empecinaban en salir – ¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no lo hice!

-¡Está tu estúpida clave!- bramó el moreno.

-¡Si! ¡Y pudo ser hackeada!- respondió elocuentemente la chica. Ya no tenía fuerza, ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo que vibraba de la impotencia y el desgaste de unos poco minutos.

Esto era nuevo y excesivo. Se apoyó contra la mesa y observó a su jefe que estaba frente a ella con los brazos a los lados y los hombros caídos, ambos estaban desbastados. ¿Por qué la juzgaba así? ¿Por qué no la llamó en privado apenas supo de la estafa? Necesitaba salir, tomar aire así que juntando lo que quedaba de energías en su cuerpo tomó rumbo a salir del despacho pero al acercarse a la puerta Vegeta la tomó del antebrazo. Bulma detuvo su marcha solo un instante y tras librar su brazo sin esfuerzo abandonó la habitación.

Él no quería dejarla ir pero aun no lograba procesar todo lo ocurrido, su tío junto con Fasha habían generado tanta presión sobre él que terminó reaccionando del modo equivocado con la persona que no debía. La dejó partir, sintió que si la retenía la seguiría dañando y no deseaba eso. Cuando sintió que Bulma cerró la puerta de la oficina salió de su ensoñación y pateó con fuerza la mesa del despacho, se sentía un idiota. Comenzó a lanzar las sillas de un lado al otro hasta caer de rodillas. Miles de pensamientos y cosas cruzaban por su mente y todo le indicaban una cosa: Jamás sería feliz.

Bulma necesitaba escapar, salir de ahí, correr. Fue hasta a su escritorio para tomar la cartera y vio que también había dejado el bolso. Tomó ambos y se dispuso a salir lo más pronto posible de la Gerencia.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- le gritó Fasha desde el escritorio.

-A dónde no entren las traidoras- escupió en su cara y sin prestar atención si recibía respuesta dejó la Gerencia con ambos bolsos.

Al llegar al hall central del edificio se encontró con Maron que estaba muy acaramelada con Raditz que esperaban tomar el ascensor para subir y al ver a la peliazul tan apurada y despeinada la siguieron.

-¡Bul! ¡Bul! ¡Espera!- gritaba Maron detrás de ella – ¡Maldición Bulma! ¡Podrías detenerte!- grito casi sin aliento porque con los tacones le era imposible correr.

-Pregúntale a tu amiguita Fasha si es que ya no lo sabes- contesto con veneno antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal.

-¿Fasha?- y ambos se miraron desconcertados. Era obvio que no iban a poder sacarle más información a Bulma por lo que optaron por subir y ver qué novedades les tenía Fasha.

Una vez en la calle no sabía qué hacer, su auto estaba en su casa y aunque por un momento pensó en llamar a Yamcha, descartó la idea de quedarse ahí esperando. Además, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer del Mundo por lo que optó por tomar un taxi hasta su casa. Una vez parada en la puerta de su edificio se quedó mirando un punto fijo que era la nada misma. Se sentía totalmente destruida, tanto física como mentalmente. No podía mover los pies, no deseaba encerrarse en su casa, solo quería escapar, poner de una maldita vez en marcha el plan para desaparecer. Sin pensarlo más entró a la cochera, subió a su auto y emprendió viaje hacía ningún lugar. Tratando de no pensar demasiado salió de la ciudad con rumbo incierto, cuando el sol comenzó a caer supo que había algo en su alma que la ataba a su pasado y que inconscientemente estaba yendo hacía la casa de sus padres.

Para tomarse un respiro decidió cargar combustible y tomarse un café. Contemplaba como los últimos rayos del sol se hundían en el horizonte, miró su mano y observó que le costaba mantenerla quieta, levemente temblaba. Tanto nervio luego de 3 fantásticos días de relax con Vegeta habían sido un golpe bajo. Tomó un respiro y decidió completar su viaje hasta la granja. Quizás no era el mejor lugar dónde comenzar su exilio pero al menos esperaba estar rodeada de gente que la amara.

* * *

Le dolían todos los músculos, las articulaciones, hasta los dientes. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba arrodillado frente a la mesa de juntas aguantándose de no llorar. Él era hombre, fuerte, un Ouji hecho y derecho y que no podía dejarse vencer por la traición de una mujer. Estúpido, pensó con pena por sí mismo. ¿A quién pensaba engañar? Quedándose en esa posición de desasosiego demostraba que era vulnerable y él fue educado para ser el mejor de su clase, para ser el más exitoso y no iba a dejarse vencer por una mujer que buscó embaucarlo para quitarle dinero. Él mismo se encargaría de hundirla y humillarla, nada de esto sería gratis. Nadie de metía con Vegeta Ouji.

* * *

Raditz solo miraba como su novia recorría de un lado al otro el pasillo de la Gerencia. Es que la chica no comprendía nada de lo que Fasha le había dicho. A Maron le costaba mucho eso de las intrigas, reconocía por si misma que para resolver cosas así se necesitaba de un intelecto superior al propio por lo que miró fijamente a su novio y recibió como respuesta una mirada atenta. Cuando logró reordenar todas las ideas en su cabeza fue interrumpida por alguien que los saludaba con cordialidad.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Saben si ya volvió Vegeta del viaje?- interrumpió Mai con una impecable sonrisa.

Maron no reaccionaba, seguía mirando a Raditz como quién está a punto de resolver algo y el pelilargo solo respiró hondo y agachó la mirada.

-Maron, te hablan- fue lo que articuló el muchacho al ver que su novia seguía estática sin reaccionar al saludo de la modelo. Maron abrió los ojos al máximo y sin saber qué hacer se puso blanca como un papel.

-¿Pasa algo?- insistió la prometida de Vegeta que se sorprendió por el extraño recibimiento.

-¡Mai!- fue la entusiasta respuesta de Maron que tomó a la modelo del brazo para cerrar mejor el circulo entre los tres –Dime Bella, ¿Hablaste con tu novio hoy?- fue la gentil pregunta de la peliazul que buscaba sacar algo más de información.

-Temprano, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- fue la respuesta llena de intriga que recibió.

-Pues verás… -Maron hizo una pausa buscando ordenar las palabras mientras miraba a Raditz que la miraba también intrigado- Ésta tarde, luego de la llegada del Sr Ouji y Bulma a la Gerencia algo sucedió y no entendemos muy bien qué, pensamos que tal vez… no sé, quizás sabías algo- preguntó con el mayor tacto posible la joven.

-No sé de que hablas, no sé nada de Vegeta desde ésta mañana- respondió aun más confundida la morena.

-Pues… - respiró hondo para controlarse, se le hacía difícil la tarea a la joven administrativa- Bulma fue acusada de desviar dinero para costear los fondos del auto de carreras de su novio- y tras buscar leer lo ojos de la morena agregó- ¿En serio no sabes nada?-

Mai sintió por un momento que se le paraba el corazón, que se le caía el alma al piso. Ella era quién le había dado el dinero a Yamcha para la competición, dinero que ella misma había ahorrado con su carrera de modelo. ¿Acaso la joven Brief había hecho eso? No, no era posible, ella había visto mucha inocencia y sinceridad en los ojos tiernos del mecánico. Ella apostó a la inversión para así acercarse al novio de Bulma con él cual estaba viviendo una aventura amorosa a espaldas de todos. Él mismo le contó que no contaba con los fondos, que le pidió a su novia que le pidiera apoyo a su jefe pero la chica había desistido de la idea desde el comienzo por algo muy obvio, esa chica era muy correcta y jamás mezclaría su trabajo con los intereses de su pareja. Algo no cerraba, había algo en su interior que le generaba un mal augurio y estaba segura que Bulma había sido víctima de una estafa dentro de la empresa.

-Dime Maron –y la mirada de la modelo se volvió dura- ¿Quién acusó a Bulma de mover ese dinero?-

Maron sintió temor frente a la mirada inquisidora de la chica y tras dudar por unos segundos en responder o no lo dijo – Fasha-

-¿Segura Maron? ¿No me mientes?- interrogó Mai que necesitaba certezas, no suposiciones.

-Si, fue Fasha Guerrero- repitió la peliazul elevando la cabeza.

Mai miró al joven informático que estaba sentado al lado de ellas y éste también afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Maldición!- escupió Mai que entró como una tromba a la Gerencia en dirección a la oficina de su novio. Tenía que contarle la verdad, si ella estaba en lo cierto, su propio tío era el artífice de la estafa a Saiya&Co.

Cruzó entre los escritorios con la fuerza de quién tiene la certeza de que si no hacía algo todo volaría por los aires. Ella ya le había avisado a Bulma en las piletas del hotel que ese hombre era realmente peligroso. Anteriormente había querido sobrepasarse con ella en varias oportunidades y cuando observó el modo en el que Bardock miraba a la administrativa lo supo, esa misma miraba había tenido sobre ella cuando buscaba que desistiera de casarse con su sobrino y así tirar por la borda la buena fama que él intentaba forjar frente a su familia para mantener el imperio en pie y en las manos correctas.

-Yo en tu lugar no me apuraría tanto, el Sr Ouji ya se retiró- fue la frase que detuvo a Mai de mover el pomo de la oficina de Vegeta. Se giró y sí, esa irritante voz solo podía pertenecer a Fasha que la miraba con burla.

-A mí nadie me dice que hacer- respondió con ironía y tras girar el pomo de la puerta se interiorizó en la oficina de su prometido.

¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! Se repetía mentalmente mientras miraba desesperada dentro de la oficina de Vegeta, buscando a su novio o algo que la ayudase con su misión. Vio encendida la luz del despacho y se adentró en él. Todo era un desastre, los sillones desordenados, algunos tirados y la mesa fuera de lugar, hasta había papeles en el piso. Se arrodilló a ver si había algún tipo de evidencia ahí pero eran solo papeles que parecían ser un estudio de mercadotecnia o algo así.

¡Maldición! Volvió a gritar mentalmente. Se giró y observó unas carpetas sobre el escritorio de Presidencia, las giró hacía ella y leyó el nombre de Bulma Brief, Saiya&Co y Yamcha Okami. ¡Eureka! Esto era lo que buscaba. Las tomó y las metió en su bolso y salió de la oficina con la misma fuerza con la que entró. Al salir vio a Fasha que acomodaba unas carpetas en su escritorio, sin dudarlo fue a su encuentro.

-¡Oh Bella! Tenías razón, mi novio no estaba ahí – exclamó como una niña risueña frente a la señora para llamar su atención y al ver que lo lograba agregó con la mayor crueldad que habitaba en su corazón - La próxima vez que me dirijas la palabra trata de no morderte la lengua como hasta ahora, no vaya a ser que el veneno y la envidia lleguen a su tope y terminen de matarte tan lentamente como lo vienen haciendo hasta ahora ¡BRUJA!- y antes de que Fasha pudiese responder Mai abandonó la habitación.

Vegeta tenía el teléfono apagado y en su departamento no contestaba el teléfono. ¡Maldición! No podía dejar de maldecir. Sentía que todo pasaba muy rápido y a la vez muy lento. Sin otra opción llamó a Yamcha para contarle todo mientras manejaba hacía el taller mecánico de su amante pero éste consideró que lo mejor era ir al apartamento de su novia y explicarle que era ella quién le había adjudicado el dinero sin contar el romance que había entre ambos, eso sería aun más difícil de digerir para la administrativa. Llegó antes que el moreno al edificio y sin saber muy bien que hacer estacionó y bajó para esperarlo en la puerta del edificio.

-Veo que ya te llegaron con el chisme- fue la voz ronca de Vegeta que la paralizó llevándola a la realidad. Giró y ahí estaba, apoyado contra un rincón.

-Ve…Ve… ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó totalmente desencajada la modelo.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- fue la replica que recibió. Mai no sabía que responder

-¿Está Bulma?- preguntó sin pensar.

-¿Para que la quieres?- preguntó su novio con mirada inquisidora.

-Quedamos en vernos hoy- respondió tratando de que no se notara que estaba nerviosa.

Vegeta iba a preguntar qué era lo que las reunía un viernes a la noche pero temió que esa pregunta se volviese en su contra por lo que optó por responder lo que le preguntaron.

-No-

-Vegeta, tenemos que hablar- pero el rintong de su celular la interrumpió, el identificador de llamadas decía que era Yamcha quien la llamaba por lo que respondió tratando de no ser descubierta -Diga-

-Estoy arriba de la camioneta y vi que estaba Vegeta contigo y no estoy seguro de bajar- respondió del otro lado el mecánico.

-Ahora mejor no, estoy ocupada- miraba fijo a su novio que la observaba atento –Mira, viene a ver a una amiga que no se encuentra en su casa y me encontré con mi novio- y tras forzar una sonrisa agregó – Mejor vemos el book de fotos en tu estudio mañana a la mañana-

-Entiendo, trataré de seguir llamando a Bulma. Si tengo novedades te aviso y por favor, avísame de cualquier cosa que sepas, si?- fue la respuesta del moreno que comprendió en el apriete que estaba Mai.

-Si, si, mañana las vemos. Adiós- y cortó la comunicación y sin quitar la vista de su novio la modelo sentencio- Vegeta, debemos hablar. Es algo muy importante-

Continuará.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos o de gramática. Mi profesión nada tiene que ver con redactar historias y lo cierto es que esto es un desafío para mí, pero si van leyendo desde el capitulo 1 a ésta nueva actualización verán la mejora y agradezco muchísimo a todos esos reviews que sin tener la necesidad de ser ofensivos fueron dándome lineamientos para mejorar, por lo tanto: Gracias a todos! Gracias por seguir mi historia, darme fuerzas y recomendaciones ;)

Y este capítulo ya es un poco más complejo que los anteriores. Dejé el romanticismo de lado para ponerle un poco de pimienta a la historia. Ya tuvieron lo que deseaban: Bulma y Vegeta en una escapada frente al mar! Ahora viene todo aquello que le pondrá el significado verdadero a los sentimientos: la crisis. Y seamos sinceros, sin drama la historia sería un plomazo de aburrida. Mi deseo es que la historia valga al menos la pena ser leída. Sé que había seguidores que no deseaban a Yamcha con Mai pero yo quiero mucho el personaje de Yamcha y no iba a dejarlo solo. Y aquellas chicas que piensan que Trunks debe estar con Mai les cuento que Mai es 3 años mayor que Bulma! Es una jobata xD

Es UA, no tengo en mis planes traer en este momento al mundo a Trunks (Wow! Me siento como el director de The Truman Show).-

Bunny Ball... ¿Te gustó este capítulo? O aprendes a explayarte cuando me hablas de él por privado o ya no te lo dedicaré nunca más. Cómo hermana mayor (?) que soy puedo ser muy cruel.

Ina Minina: Actualice aunque no me actualizaste La Farsante. No importa, seguiré torturándote en tu fans page :P

Naomi Gomiz: Lo prometido es deuda, luego seguiremos con el casting de actores para el live actions ;)

Juniver, Yess88, Jenny070891, Celestia, Johaaceve y demás seguidoras les agradezco las porras recibidas. Sé que siempre están atentas a las actualizaciones y les dedico la historia por ser tan incondicionales conmigo siendo que soy nueva y no tengo grandes cualidades... por eso Gracias chicas! Las amo!

A los lectores y escritores anónimos de reviews les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan mi historia. Son tan importantes como aquellos que logro distinguir de la multitud. Gracias de corazón. Gracias a todos, los quiero. K!


	11. Chapter 11: Volver al hogar

No se emocionen tanto... No significa que publicaré el próximo muy rápido, pero lo bueno es que descansé bastante y me está resultando mucho más sencillo redactar.

* * *

Capitulo 11: Volver al hogar

Al salir de la autopista debió bajar la velocidad del automóvil, el camino de tierra era casi intransitable para su auto compacto. Luego de varias curvas llegó a la entrada de la granja de sus padres. La duda la invadía, no sabía si entrar o retomar rumbo incierto.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, si media hora o más de una, un vehículo se colocó detrás de ella con las luces encendidas, tocando bocina y exigiendo paso a la granja. Bulma intentó arrancar el auto para quitarlo del camino pero los nervios la traicionaron y solo consiguió ahogar el motor. La frustración fue tal que apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante pidiendo un milagro mientras intentaba encender el motor por cuarta vez.

-¿Bulma?- se oyó una voz femenina en el exterior del vehículo mientras golpeaban el vidrio de la ventanilla -¡Bulma!-

La peliazul elevó los ojos y quedó paralizada al reconocer a su hermana que la saludaba del otro lado del cristal. Bajó la ventanilla sin saber mucho que hacer.

-Tight- pronunció con timidez.

-¡Qué sorpresa Bulma! ¿Acaso avisaste a mamá que ibas a venir?- preguntó con genuina alegría su hermana.

-No en realidad necesitaba verlos y vine sin avisar- agregó la peliazul abriendo la puerta del auto. Sin saber mucho como debía saludar a su hermana se encontró con que está la abrazó con ganas.

-¡Oye! No has cambiado demasiado – pronunció la rubia tomando un poco de distancia para observarla - ¿Hace mucho que se te quedó el auto acá?- preguntó curiosa la rubia que se mostraba contenta con la llegada de su hermana.

-En realidad llegué y se quedó acá – justificó la peliazul algo tímida.

-¡Vamos! Levanta el capot y te ayudo a arrancarlo – sugirió su hermana que ya iba hacia el frente del vehículo – cuando yo te diga lo enciendes-

Bulma acató la orden y junto con su hermana lograron encender el motor del pequeño auto y luego, cada una en su vehículo, ingresaron hasta la casa de la Familia Brief.

El recibimiento en la casa fue casi estrepitoso, por los gritos de alegría de la madre de las chicas mientras el padre sonreía y festejaba desde un rincón al ver a su familia reunida.

-¡Bulma! Seguro tienes hambre, son más de las 11 de la noche- dijo su madre mientras comenzaba a colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-No te preocupes mamá- respondió la peliazul tratando de no incomodar a su madre.

-¡Yo si tengo hambre!- exclamó Tight que tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Ya cené pero puedo comer un poco más- agregó el Sr Brief tomando asiento junto con sus hijas.

-Papá, tú solo tomarás un té, luego te quejas que no puedes dormir por la indigestión- intervino la Sra Brief que de la emoción no se aguantó y beso a la menor de sus hijas en el cabello y a la mayor en la mejilla –Tight, deberías ser más ordenada con las comidas –mostrando un tono de voz serio- Ese niño requiere de un cuidado especial y lo sabes- concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Tight con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó casi incrédula Bulma.

-Sí, pero apenas de 10 semanas- y con orgullo agregó- Aún es un porotito-

-¡El más pequeño de los Brief!- agregó muy feliz el padre de ambas.

-Pero… Nadie me dijo nada- reprochó la peliazul.

-Es que tu hermana no me deja contarle a nadie hasta que tenga más de tres meses de gestación- se excuso la madre de ambas mientras les acercaba unos platos con guiso a sus hijas –Bulma, deberías venir más seguido- agregó la Sra Brief – Los geranios florecen cada temporada más hermosos, al igual que las amapolas- sonrió feliz mientras le agregaba agua caliente a las tazas que preparó en la bandeja.

La cena transcurrió sin demasiadas preguntas, en un ambiente familiar muy cálido. Poco a poco Bulma fue dejando de lado el temor de ser rechazada en la casa de sus padres y no podía dejar de admirar con cariño el abdomen de su hermana que aun se mantenía plano. Una vez terminada la cena, la Sra Brief con ayuda de su hija menor fueron juntando los utensilios para lavarlos y guardarlos. Tight y su padre subieron a la planta superior a descansar.

-¡Ya! ¡Deja eso y ve a hablar con tu hermana!- ordenó la Sra Brief a la peliazul mientras le quitaba de la mano los cubiertos que su hija escurría- Ve, creo que es tiempo de que hablen de una buena vez- agregó con un tono de voz cordial y de complicidad, interesada porque sus hijas se amigaran.

Bulma subió temerosa las escaleras. Llevaba más de 4 años de distanciamiento con su hermana y ella sentía mucha culpa por los malos momentos vividos en aquella época. Sentía que el recibimiento cálido de su hermana era genuino, que tal vez había quedado en el pasado las discusiones y los reproches. Tal vez la había perdonado con el pasar del tiempo y aunque ella nuevamente no pasaba por el mejor de sus momentos personales, necesitaba saber si eso era cierto para al menos sanar algunas cosas.

Vio luz en el dormitorio de su hermana, se acercó con cautela y oyó que ésta hablaba por teléfono. Espero unos minutos a que terminara de hablar y cuando sucedió golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Tight, ¿Puedo pasar?- pronunció con timidez mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

\- Pasa Bulma – fue la respuesta recibida.

Ingreso y la leve luz de la lámpara de noche iluminaba el cuarto. Su hermana se encontraba sobre la cama con la espada reposando sobre el respaldo. La miró con cariño y le indicó que se acercara, que se sentara junto a ella. La peliazul sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a la rubia.

-Ven- pronunció con ternura su hermana tomando la mano de la joven entre las suyas –Te extrañé mucho-

-Perdóname Tight, por favor perdóname- agregó la menor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ay Bul! Hace mucho que te perdoné- agregó la mayor abrazando a su hermana para consolarla pero ella solo pudo dejar correr lágrimas que llevaba guardadas desde hacía muchos años.

-Es que…- pero la congoja no la dejaba hablar.

-¿Sabes qué? Él no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas- agregó tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar –Tampoco fue bueno para nosotros que decidieras irte así-

-Pero yo te culpé de todo y me fui, dejándote sola en un momento muy difícil- trato de juntar fuerzas y continuó- Te hice mucho daño sin intensión y lo peor es que no supe estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas- concluyó la peliazul.

-Ya paso Pequeña- agregó Tight mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre su mejillas –Supe perdonarte y perdonarme. Dejemos eso en el pasado, tu sobrino no me creerás que tienes un carácter de los mil demonios si te ve llorar- sonrió con una mezcla de emociones que la llevaban a reír y romper en llanto mientras acariciaba el cabello azul de su hermana –Ya no llores que le va a hacer mal al porotito- sonó angustiosa su voz.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- interrogó la menor.

-Sí, lo que desees- agregó la mayor que no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de su hermana.

-¿Quién es el padre del niño?- Preguntó con temor.

-Se llama Leo, salimos hace un poco más de un año y estamos viendo de venir a vivir acá porque papá desvaría mucho y necesita ayuda con la granja y ni hablar de la empresa- respondió su hermana que volvía a sonreír.

-¿Y Eric?- preguntó con curiosidad la peliazul.

-¿Ese idiota? ¡Por favor! No me digas que aun piensas en ese patán- agregó con ironía la mayor.

-No, de hecho… no sé… pensé que seguían- respondió sorprendida.

-¿Y qué hablas con mamá cada vez que llamas?- preguntó curiosa su hermana.

\- Del clima, de las nuevas ideas de papá, de qué si almorcé o dormí bien- respondió pensativa y continuó- de las plantas, de los nuevos pájaros que vienen al jardín- concluyó.

\- ¿Jamás hablaban de mí?- preguntó totalmente sorprendida la rubia.

-Es qué yo no me animaba mucho a preguntar por ti. Mamá siempre me decía: Tight anda yendo a la empresa o Tight consiguió ampliar la fábrica-

-Ah! Ya veo- respondió sorprendida la mayor- A ver, te pondré al corriente del idiota de Eric- agregó pensativa- Luego de que se supo que salía con ambas porque me dejó embarazada, el muy estúpido se fue de la ciudad y nunca más supe de él- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y este niño fue planeado? Digo… ese embarazo te dio la pauta de que te es difícil llevarlo a término- agregó la menor.

-La verdad Bulma es que este niño no fue buscado pero me llenó de felicidad de que Leo sea el padre- agregó con una sonrisa - Estoy bajo tratamiento médico para que sea viable pero lo cierto es que necesito hacer reposo pero con papá es difícil- y tras hacer una pausa agregó- La empresa es pequeña pero da muy buenas ganancias y la granja requiere de un trabajo extra para su mantenimiento. En algún momento le dije a papá y mamá de irnos a vivir a la ciudad pero ellos no quieren irse acá, aman vivir en el campo- concluyó.

Bulma se reincorporó en la cama y miró a su hermana que se la veía radiante, seguramente por el embarazo. Miró a su alrededor y poco había cambiado el dormitorio.

-Es por eso que estamos viendo con Leo de vivir acá, así ayuda con las labores de la granja, luego iré improvisando con la empresa- informó la rubia que siguió hablando porque no se aguantaba las ganas de saber porque su hermana había vuelto sin aviso- Dime Bulma, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no te atrevías a entrar a la granja?-

Bulma la miró y respiró hondo sosteniendo con angustia la mirada seria de su hermana por unos segundos.

-Temía que no quisieras verme- respondió con tristeza- Además de que tengo mi cabeza hecha un desastre y necesitaba un abrazo de mamá pero… temía que desearas echarme de la casa-

-Olvida el pasado- respiró hondo y agregó con seriedad- ¿Problemas con Yamcha?-

-Problemas con Yamcha, con el trabajo, con mi jefe- respondió con agobio como quien enumera una larga lista de hechos desafortunados.

-¿Nuevamente te tocó un tirano de jefe? ¡Ay Bulma! Te necesito en la empresa, deja todo y ven a trabajar con la familia- y acariciando su abdomen agregó- Este chiquilín necesita la ayuda y el cariño de toda la familia-

-Es más complicado de lo que parece- agregó mirando sus manos –Me acusaron de desviar fondos… Justo ahora qué- pero no se animó a decir más porque oyó el tintineo de unas tazas que anunciaban el ingreso de su madre a la habitación.

-Sigue Bulma, sigue hija- animó con entusiasmo su madre como quién no toma dimensión de lo escuchado mientras apoyaba una bandeja sobre el escritorio- ¿Así que tienes problemas con Yamcha? ¡Qué pena! Tú siempre lo describiste como un chico muy guapo y amoroso –agregó mientras endulzaba el té de las tazas.

-Mamá, dice que tiene otra vez un jefe tirano- intervino Tight que seguía sobe la cama- Le sugerí que renuncie y vuelva a casa. Así podrá pasar mucho tiempo con su sobrino- completo acariciando nuevamente su vientre.

-Claro Bulma, aun conservamos tu dormitorio- agregó la Sra Brief que jamás perdía el entusiasmo.

-Pero no puedo quedarme hasta que resuelva lo del desvió de fondos que dicen que generé y no es verdad- agregó la menor con seriedad, sintiendo que nadie comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

-Pero Buruma- la madre la llamó con el nombre alternativo con él que era nombrada en su infancia- El dinero va y viene. Eso tiene solución- y girando para mirarla directamente a los ojos agregó- ¿No me digas que tu jefe es muy guapo también?-

-¡Mamá!- exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez. Mientras Bulma se sonrojaba, Tight se indignaba por las deducciones de su madre.

-Shhh! Silencio- exigió la madre con un tono de voz moderado- Van a despertar a su padre-

-¿No me digas que tuviste una corazonada?- interrogó la mayor de las chicas a su madre.

-Es que Bulma habla tanto de su jefe y tan poco de su novio que imaginé que le atraía- y tras alcanzarle a Tight una taza con té y unas masitas agregó- Sino no se explica porque le preocupa tanto una falsa acusación de robo-

-¡Mamá! En realidad puedo ir presa por el desvío de fondos- respondió la menor demostrando entereza.

-¿Acaso no conoces a los abogados?- agregó su madre que le alcanzaba una taza con té igual a la que le entregó a su hermana- No pareces Brief hija- y tras tomar una taza para sí misma agregó- Si no supiera lo inteligente que eres diría que un nuevo amorío te nubla el juicio- concluyó dando un sorbo al té sin preocupación pero atenta a las reacciones de sus hijas.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó la peliazul totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Bulma!- exclamó locamente su hermana que no podía creer el poder de deducción de su madre- ¡Lo que tenías guardado!- agregó riendo mientras observa a su hermana que se quedaba sin palabras.

Es que la Sra Brief solía darse por desentendida de todo. Ella solo se dedicaba a su casa, a su familia y a su jardín. Mientras muchos pensaban que ella no tenía capacidad para nada más que cocinar, ella buscaba generar lazos con sus hijas y trataba de mantener conectado a su ya enfermo esposo que luego de amasar una digna fortuna y sufrir mucho por estrés decidió retirarse al campo. Esa mujer que se mostraba desinteresada de todo tenía el sexto sentido femenino muy desarrollado y lo utilizaba siempre para aclarar aquello que parecía imposible. Aseguraba solo preocuparse por lo importante.

-Dime, ¿Es guapo?- agregó mirando a la peliazul- Siempre tuvieron muy buen gusto las dos-

-No mamá, se va a casar- respondió seria mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Eso no le quita lo guapo- agregó con picardía la mayor que bebía el final de su té.

-¿Tú también?- la miró desconcertada la aludida.

-Te dije bebé, la tía tiene un carácter de los mil demonios- replicó la otra mirando a su ombligo.

-Lo mejor es ir a dormir, es muy tarde- sugirió la madre mientras tomaba las tazas vacías de sus hijas- Ayúdame Buruma, tu hermana debe descansar- y tras besar en la frente a la mayor continuó- Acompáñame así te doy un juego de sábanas para tu cama-

Minutos más tarde Bulma yacía en su antiguo dormitorio muy pensativa. ¿Acaso su madre tendría razón? Lo cierto era que el corazón le había saltado cuando su madre adjudicó enamoramiento a la falta de agudeza para resolver su problema laboral. ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de su jefe o solo era cegada por el deslumbramiento? Lo real era que las cosas con Yamcha estaban más que frías y los días vividos con su jefe se sintieron realmente hermosos, en especial el último frente al mar.

Llevaba tiempo sin sentir algo así… o ¿jamás había sentido eso? La intimidad, la pasión, la sincronía y seguridad que le generaba compartir momentos con ese hombre. Sí, llevaba tres años de relación con quién aun consideraba su novio pero nunca se había sentido tan libre como ese día que parecía tan lejano. Claro, apenas habían pasado 24 horas de sentirse en plenitud con otro hombre para que luego su felicidad interna se desvaneciera con una falsa acusación.

La incompetencia y la rabia invadieron su pecho llevándola a cerrar los puños de modo inconsciente. El modo como él la había tratado era deshonroso y demostraba el poco afecto que realmente le tenía. Él tendría que haberle pedido en privado que le rindiera cuentas, él debió escuchar su verdad para luego investigar y señalar a los verdaderos culpables. Ella no era una cualquiera, no era una trepadora y menos una ventajera. No, ella era una chica que merecía ser respetada porque era honesta y transparente. Su madre tenía razón, pondría un abogado para no presentarse nuevamente frente a los ojos de aquellos quienes la difamaron y maltrataron. Ella merecía respeto y no solo resolvería las cosas, exigiría una remuneración por las calumnias, los malos tratos y por los servicios dados a la empresa. Era verdad que ella había soñado con ese hombre y para sentirse un poco más valorada por una crisis de pareja le había sugerido una aventura pero eso no le daba derecho a acusarla de nada, al fin de cuentas, él estaba siendo tan adúltero como ella o peor por estar a punto de casarse.

Lo había decidido y estaba feliz por haber vuelto a la casa de sus padres. Contrataría un abogado y se quedaría para ayudar con la empresa familiar así Tight podría hacer el reposo correspondiente para no perder nuevamente un embarazo. En la mañana llamaría a Yamcha para decirle que estaba en la casa de sus padres y que no la esperara, que lo sentía mucho pero se quedaría en la granja por tiempo indefinido. Más adelante tomaría coraje para verlo y pedirle disculpas por dejarlo de ese modo.

La nueva Bulma renacía y con heridas del pasado cicatrizadas. Primero se encargaría de que su hermana recibiera todo el apoyo necesario, ayudaría a sus padres y poco a poco buscaría rearmarse para volver, quizás más adelante, en busca de un buen amor. Ella podía sola, en la granja no solo se rencontró con su familia, también había encontrado un hogar con amor y cobijo suficiente para hacerle frente al mundo.

Sin quitar la vista de su novio la modelo sentencio- Vegeta, debemos hablar. Es algo muy importante-

Vegeta posó la mirada sobre su novia, ¿A qué se debería tanto misterio y por qué estaba ella ahí? Desvío la mirada a la calle y volvió a mirarla, se veía expectante a su respuesta... ¿Qué sería lo que se traía entre manos? O peor aún ¿Qué sabía ella para estar justo ahí preguntando por Bulma sin razón alguna?

-Está bien- y el moreno comenzó a caminar por la acera.

-¿No pensarás ir a ese horrendo bar del frente?- interrogó con desprecio la chica.

-¿Y a dónde desea ir la reina?- replicó con sarcasmo su novio.

-Vayamos a tu departamento Vegeta- y apurando el paso y sobrepasando la posición del moreno agregó -Necesito que me aclares un par de cosas-

Mai subió a su auto y sin observar si Vegeta hacia lo mismo o no comenzó a conducir. Había detalles que la descolocaban y ella no era justamente una mente débil de manipular. Tarde o temprano se enteraba de las malas jugadas de su prometido, de donde habían ocurrido y con qué chicas y esta vez no era la excepción.

Podía ir enumerando uno a uno los detalles que lo delataban, desde la paciencia con la chica, como la determinación tomada de no juntarlas. Y Bulma podía mostrarse muy seria, muy legítima pero era evidente que algo sucedía con él. En la oficina, en la fiesta, en la piscina era notoria la rivalidad que se generaba de modo espontáneo entre ambas. También había notado la poca atención que se tenían con Yamcha, algo tan parecido a lo que le sucedía a ella con el heredero de Saiya&Co.

El asunto era que si ella estaba en lo cierto... ¿Qué haría? ¿Cubriría el cuello de la peliazul por simple complicidad tácita entre chicas? ¿Lo haría para compensar el hecho de vivir un romance con el mecánico? ¿Lo haría para desenmascarar al ruán de Bardock? Muchas preguntas, muchas posibles razones pero lo cierto era que ella tenía en su poder a la verdad misma, tan capaz de destruir como de construir y debía elegir el mejor modo de utilizarla. Un cálculo mal hecho podía cambiar por completo su presente y su futuro así que sin dudarlo más supo exactamente que hacer.

Miró por el retrovisor y observó que Vegeta iba manejando muy cerca de ella. Giro en la esquina y colocó nuevamente el guiño para ingresar con el auto al complejo de departamentos en el que vivía su prometido. Una vez adentro ambos tomaron el ascensor hasta el último piso.

-¿Vas a decirme qué es lo importante que quieres saber?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-Primero subamos, necesito una medida de whisky- respondió la chica que sentía una oleada de nervios invadir su cuerpo.

Una vez adentro, Mai se quitó los tacones y los dejó cerca de la puerta de ingreso. Mientras el moreno se deshacía del saco, ella preparó dos medidas de la bebida espirituosa y las colocó sobre la mesa de la sala. Tomó asiento y espero a que su prometido se acerque para señalarle una de las sillas y así tomará asiento frente a ella.

-¿Ahora sí sabré de que se trata tanto secreto?- reclamó el joven.

-¿Qué pasó hoy en la empresa con Bulma?- fue directamente a lo que le intrigaba.

-¿Acaso no te alcanza con el chisme?- buscó una salida rápida mientras daba un sorbo al whisky que tenía frente a él.

-No, es importante que tú me expliques que sucedió con ella en la empresa- replicó con firmeza.

-¡Nos estafó, eso sucedió! - respondió con total indignación a su novia -¿Acaso no fue eso lo que te dijeron? - escupió sin saber mucho a dónde ella deseaba llegar.

Mai miraba la mesa pensativa mientras golpeaba las uñas contra el cristal del vaso.

\- Pasaste 3 días de arduo trabajo con ella y aún así crees que ella te estafó, verdad?- repreguntó mordaz la modelo, demostrando hasta dónde era capaz de saber y manipular información.

Vegeta afinó la mirada -¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Mai?- sonó amenazante el interrogante del moreno.

-A qué me cansé de ver cómo te manipulan- fue la respuesta qué no se dejó esperar y apurando lo que le quedaba de whisky continuó -La idea del casamiento sonaba fantástica Vegeta pero... ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar tú con toda esta farsa de hijo y heredero ideal? - la chica hizo una pausa y miró hacía un lado como quien busca una salida para volver a los ojos de él, totalmente amargada -Serás un pésimo esposo, uno de esos que jamás me contradecirá en nada- y quitándose el anillo de compromiso agregó -Uno que no acepta lo que desea y que tampoco ve lo que los demás desean- y apoyando la joya sobre la mesa se puso de pie -Igual no creas que te has librado de mí-

El aire era asfixiante en la sala. El moreno se quedó paralizado mirando el anillo porque ella le demostró lo mucho que lo conocía, lo transparente que era frente a ella. ¿Acaso lo estaba dejando solo frente al altar? ¿Qué era lo que él no llegaba a ver? Reaccionó y se giró para preguntarle qué era lo que ella quería pero era tarde, las palabras no salían de su boca y ella ya tenía los tacones puestos y abandonaba la morada.

"Igual no creas que te has librado de mí", la frase que retumbaba en la mente de moreno. Ella dejó su anillo de compromiso sobre la mesa de su apartamento, le reclamó no ser lo suficientemente independiente. Ella había dejado en claro que era manipulado… ¿Manipulado por quién?

Continuará…

* * *

Bunny Ball: Éxitos con el viaje! Espero llegues a leer antes de partir... Te gustó? Espero que sí, creo que este es el primer capitulo que lees sabiendo más o menos que sucede. De todos modos, la idea es que sea sorpresa aunque tu amas el spoiler!

Marialaurajs, Johaaceve, Dianadaz, Ina Minina, Yess88, Naomigomiz, Veros, Vivi Ouji, Jenny070891, JuliBB... Ahhhhhhh! A todos/as! Gracias, los quiero. Sus reviews siempre llegan para alegrarme de un modo inmenso. Trataré de actualizar pronto, puede que se encuentren con más sorpresas. Gracias, eternamente gracias. K!

A los lectores anónimos y a los suscritos: Gracias por pasar, si llegaron hasta acá supongo que les resulta interesante mi historia. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi loca historia de amor. Los quiero, K!


	12. Chapter 12: La verdad a la luz

Capitulo 12: La verdad a la luz

Colocó su alianza y el anillo de Mai en el vaso que dejó la modelo. Brindó al vaso de los anillos innumerables veces bebiendo a la salud de su destino. La botella de whisky estaba a punto de acabarse cuando sintió que ya no podía más y salió al balcón a respirar. Dedicó un brindis a la luna y gritó desahuciado el nombre que le generaba dolor en la garganta y en el alma:

-¡Bulma!- nada, ni una sola señal por lo que volvió a insistir -¡BULMA!- con la mano libre se tomó de la baranda y se dejó caer de rodillas.

La rabia, la frustración y la impotencia se apoderaban de él, pero ni aún así lograba llorar. Tanto resguardo, tanta superación habían endurecido su rostro y su espíritu.

-Hoy no vendrá - pronunció para sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y fue directo a su dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a desatar la corbata. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir a Bulma respirar. Se sacó rápidamente la camisa y el pantalón para recostarse pero ella no estaba ahí. "Estúpido" mascullo con una media sonrisa. Estiró el brazo y simuló acariciar el rostro de ella sobre la almohada y se durmió totalmente ebrio.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, estaba segura de haber oído que él la llamaba. Giró en la cama y una parte de ella se entristeció por no encontrarlo. Se sentía como una adolescente tonta y enamorada porque todo el tiempo tenía presenta a Vegeta en su mente. Acarició sobre las sábanas como si acariciara el pecho de su amante y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro. No debía añorarlo, no debía sentir el torbellino de sensaciones que llevaba dentro por él pero lo sentía. La culpa y el desconcierto no ayudaban mucho, la confundían más.

Lo que su madre le había dicho le daba la claridad que ella negaba aceptar, estaba enamorada de su jefe. Giró nuevamente y recordó la furia con la que él la abordó por el asunto de la estafa. También recodó que él estaba pronto a casarse. No, ese no era el Vegeta que ella amaba. Giró nuevamente y se durmió, imaginando estar cerca de él como en la tarde frente al mar.

Las mañanas en la granja de los Brief se inundaban de deliciosos aromas que emanaban desde la cocina. La Sr Brief adoraba preparar en las tarde diferentes tipos de bizcochos y pasteles, dejando varios incompletos para finalizar su preparación en la mañana. El café recién hecho, el olor a vainilla saliendo del horno invitaban a despertar con alegría.

"Al fin sábado" pensó Bulma que se desperezó y miró su cuarto. Todo estaba ahí, desde algunos de sus juguetes de la infancia hasta los destornilladores mezclados con biromes y lápices en el portalápiz de su escritorio. En la estantería estaban los apuntes de administración con algunos otros de mecánica.

Abrió la valija esperando encontrar algo cómodo pero no fue tan así. Terminó colocándose un pantalón de vestir con una blusa suelta y sandalias bajas. Al salir del cuarto pasó por el dormitorio de su hermana, entre abrió la puerta y la vio dormir por lo que cerró la para seguir viaje hasta el baño y luego hasta la cocina.

-¡Buenos días hija! Despertaste temprano- saludo su padre que ya estaba leyendo el diario.

-¡Buenos días papá!- respondió la peliazul que al sentarse tomó un muffin decorado con mermelada de arándanos pero dudaba de cuántas caloría le aportaría.

-Es que Bulma siempre despierta primero, ¿ya no lo recuerdas papá?- intervino la Sra Brief que le servía una taza de café a su hija y le daba un beso en el cabello- Buenos días hija, ¡Qué guapa estás!-

-¡Buenos días mamá! – sonrió la muchacha –Resulta que no tenía nada más cómodo para vestir-

-Deberías ir al pueblo con tu hermana para comprarte algo cómodo y de paso hablar con el Sr Krilin- sugirió la rubia.

-¿Un abogado?- preguntó detrás del diario el Sr Brief.

-Es que tu niña tiene problemas laborales- respondió rápidamente la rubia sin darle oportunidad de responder a su hija.

-¿Cómo es eso?- volvió a interrogar su padre dejando de lado el periódico.

-Es que alguien generó una estafa dentro de la empresa y me culpan directamente- respondió desganada mientras apuraba un sorbo de café.

-¿Y hablaste con tu jefe?- nuevamente interrogó el inventor.

-No quiere escuchar explicaciones- respondió casi sin voz su hija. Recordar la escena le generó malestar de estómago y dejó a un lado el muffin.

-¡Buen día!- la voz de Tight rompió la tensión.

-¡Buen día!- saludaron casi a coro.

La más pequeña tomó asiento junto con la familia y el desayuno prosiguió en un ambiente familiar muy acogedor. La peliazul ya había olvidado lo confortable de estar en familia. Los últimos meses que había convivido ahí habían sido turbulentos, enceguecidos por la rabia y la frustración. Se había sentido traicionada por su hermana cuando en realidad ambas habían sido utilizadas y embaucadas por el egoísmo de quien decía amarlas profundamente.

Un golpe en el hombro quitó de sus pensamientos a Bulma, miró y era su hermana quién le sonreía y le decía que se apure para ir a la ciudad. Subió a su dormitorio y tomó el bolso, al mirar dentro vio su teléfono celular apagado. Dudo si encenderlo o no pero decidió dejarlo así, apagado en el fondo de su cartera. Más tarde, ambas hermanas iban rumbo a la ciudad en la camioneta de la familia Brief. Darían una vuelta por la fábrica, luego irían a ver al abogado y tal vez, más tarde, irían a comprar algo de ropa para la peliazul.

* * *

No había modo de ubicar a su novia, intentaba recordar, revisaba los papeles en el taller pero no, no había modo de encontrar algún número telefónico que lo conectara con sus supuestos suegros. Jamás había acompañado a la peliazul a la casa de ellos porque jamás ella hablaba de ir a verlos. Cuando la peliazul recibía una llamada de su madre, se retiraba de su lado para hablar a sola. Era como si no deseara que supiera que hablaban aunque más tarde le comentaba de la llamada.

-Relájate- insistía Mai que lo miraba desde un rincón del escritorio mientras daba sorbos a su café. –El lunes aparecerá en la empresa si es que ella es tan responsable como dices-

-¿No entiendes que me preocupa saber cómo está?- replicó afligido Yamcha.

-Y a mí me preocupa verte tan tenso- agregó la morena que se acercó por detrás a tocarle el cabello –Además, si no hay noticias, es porque nada malo ha pasado –agregó guiñándole un ojo – Y nada le pasara- continuó entrelazando los dedos en el cabello del mecánico obligándolo a flexionar el cuello hacía atrás y así verlo a los ojos -¡Oye! Raditz, el nuevo novio de Maron… ¿Acaso no es analista de sistemas en la empresa?- interrogó súbitamente la joven ejerciendo fuerza con las manos.

-Si… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con esto?- dudo un poco el muchacho que solo pensaba en contactarse con la peliazul.

-¡Pues él tiene que saber si hay algún modo de averiguar si la cuenta bancaria fue creada o no por Bulma!- agregó con entusiasmo- ¡Ya! Vayamos a buscarlo –sugirió enérgica- De seguro recuerdas dónde vive, yo iré llamando a Maron a su celular- concluyó la chica que sacaba al joven a la rastra del taller.

* * *

-¿Por qué acaricias el celular? Dudo que ande mal o ya lo hubieras hecho funcionar- interrumpió Tight los pensamientos de su hermana que viajaba a su lado.

-Es que no sé si llamar o no a Yamcha-

-¿Y crees que notará tu ausencia? De seguro está en alguna competición – respondió para quitarle presión a su hermana aunque por dentro sintió que sonó muy cruel.

-Es cierto, además no pienso encenderlo hasta que hayamos hablado con el abogado- respondió con total confianza.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza era totalmente insoportable por lo que se levantó de la cama y fue directo a darse un baño para ver si aflojaba la resaca. El dolor aun era molesto por lo que optó por prepararse café, al cruzar la sala observó el vaso que contenía los anillos y nuevamente la amargura lo terminó de invadir. Así como estaba, con ropa de entrenar, tomó las llaves de su automóvil y se dirigió a la casa de su madre para ver si así lograba despejarse un poco y ver de qué modo le daba la noticia a su madre de la anulación del casamiento.

Llegó a la mansión y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hermano Table estaba de visita. Su hermano menor estudia comercio exterior justamente afuera del país. Tener al mocoso en casa era un buen augurio, siempre había sido su aliado en momentos difíciles.

Pero no solo Tarble se encontraba en la mansión, también estaba su tío Bardock deambulando por los salones y un sentimiento iracundo comenzó a invadirlo. Se sentía tan en falta con lograr las expectativas de su padre que le había permitido influir demasiadas veces en sus decisiones al punto de hacerse el desentendido de verlo coquetear con su madre cuando él sabía que tenía una extraña pero consolidada relación con Fasha. Parecía que Bardock podía sentir su enojo, porque lo saludo de lejos y se retiró al jardín dónde su madre se encontraba tomando un café.

-¡Hermano!- lo llamó con entusiasmo Tarble pero Vegeta sostenía el vaso con jugo de naranja y los ojos fijos en la puerta que daba al jardín por lo que insistió con un tono de voz más severo -¡Hermano!-

-¡Ya te oí Tarble!- gruñó el mayor sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Tarble solo frunció el entrecejo en señal de que algo no estaba bien - Vigila a Bardock, en especial cuando esté cerca de nuestra madre. Por su culpa cometí muchas idioteces- agregó Vegeta mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

-¿Qué me ocultas hermano?- interrogó en voz baja el menor.

-Vamos- ordenó dirigiendo a su único hermano a una habitación continua y cuando ya estaban cerca a una de las ventanas agregó bajando el volumen de su voz – Tuve una aventura con una de mis empleadas-

\- A ha- afirmó Tarble que afinó la mirada demostrando atención.

\- Supuestamente ésta chica generó una estafa en la empresa y me dejé llevar por las habladurías del tío y no solo eso, ahora no me casaré y no quiero decirle eso a nuestra madre frente a él- y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano agregó – No quiero que él lo sepa y mamá aun no lo sabe-

-¿Es por la infidelidad que no te casarás?- interrogó algo asustado.

\- Baja la voz- susurró Vegeta

-¡Vegeta! ¡Tarble! ¡Vengan a tomar café a al jardín!- los interrumpió su madre desde la puerta.

La distancia era suficiente para imaginar que su madre no había escuchado nada. Ambos sonrieron en señal de acatar el pedido pero antes de avanzar Vegeta generó fuerza sobre el hombro de su hermano a modo de recordatorio.

-No te preocupes Vegeta, yo me encargo-

-¿De qué debe encargarse Tarble? Acaba de llegar y ya lo quieres poner a trabajar- protestó la señora de la casa.

-De nada madre- respondió el mayor.

-Es que quiere que le baje una nueva serie a la tablet mamá- justificó el otro mientras los tres se dirigían al jardín

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes? –Insistía Maron que colocaba uno de sus pies en el rostro del informático.

Y la escena era un tanto bizarra para la modelo que siempre habitaba lugares refinados. Veía a Raditz meter dedos en el teclado de su portátil como un animal mientras que Maron se había recostado sobre el mueble y con los pies buscaba quitarlo del transe en el que parecía estar.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el mecánico que traía refrescos para todos y observó como Mai miraba incrédula la escena del sofá.

-Si, pero no estoy segura de que el muchacho pueda- respondió al aceptar el refresco.

-Podré- respondió el chico sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-¡Podrá!- afirmó en una risotada la peliazul que se ponía de pie para tomar los refrescos.

* * *

Y el sábado a la noche prometía ser extraordinario. El clima era excelente para cenar en familia en el jardín. Papá Brief había colocado junto a su hija menor lámparas de colores para iluminar y decorar. Leo había resultado ser un joven apuesto y amable que residía hacía pocos años en la pequeña ciudad junto a sus padres y hermanos. Había ido por trabajo a la fábrica de los Brief y el amor fue casi a primera vista con Tight. Demostró aptitud laboral y poco a poco aprendió los manejos y arreglos de las máquinas. La empresa no solo vendía cafeteras de lujos, también hacían capsulas de café y la marca Capsule & Home tenía gran renombre aunque ocuparan un pequeño segmento en el mercado que se sostenían con una modesta fábrica.

-¡Ya casi está la carne asada! – gritó desde la parrilla Leo para ver si apuraban el trámite de colocar los utensilios restantes.

Tight salió al patio casi peleando con su madre que no la dejaba transportar la pila de platos, la rubia insistía en que utilizara el carrito que su padre había creado para tal tarea y de ese modo no realizara esfuerzo.

-¡Tight!- exclamó la peliazul al momento que le arrebataba la pila de platos de las manos – ¡Si no deseas pelear con mamá, utiliza el carro! –

-¿Tú también?- refunfuñó la menor.

-Todos Cariños, todos- acotó el Sr Brief que se reía junto a su yerno de la escena.

La cena transcurrió alegre, llena de anécdotas de las hermanas Brief cuando eran pequeñas. Bulma sintió felicidad de ver a su hermana tan feliz, llena de vida, con proyectos tan concretos. De pronto se sintió vacía y tontamente añoraba ser abrazada por Vegeta. Otra vez su presencia en su mente. Se disculpó de todos en la mesa y tras quitarle un cigarro a su padre se alejó un poco entre las plantas a fumar sin notar que su padre realizaba la misma acción y la seguía.

-Estas enamorada Bulma, tus ojos me lo dicen- pronunció su padre contemplando la luna.

\- Y de la persona equivocada papá- respondió la joven.

-Imagino que no es Yamcha porque llegaste sola buscando refugio- dedujo encendiendo el cigarrillo.

-No, no es él- respondió expulsando el humo –Vine porque se va a casar y no quiero estar ahí, ya no quiero verlo-

\- El amor a veces no es correspondido, tú lo sabes muy bien- pisó el cigarro y agregó – Muchas veces es difícil tener la certeza, pero si no nos animamos a buscar la verdad se nos va la vida con el amargo sabor del que hubiera sido- y con esa reflexión dejó a su hija que contemplaba el cielo estrellado.

* * *

El domingo pasó con la calidez de quienes viven en familia. Los Brief disfrutaron de estar todos juntos, Mai junto a Yamcha, Maron y Raditz buscaban el modo de develar la operación de la estafa siguiendo la corazonada de que Bulma no la había generado. Vegeta optó por pasarlo en el club de tenis junto con su hermano para así contarle que era lo que le había sucedido.

El lunes a la mañana Vegeta entrenaba con furia, estaba lleno de ansiedad porque esperaba encontrar a la desaparecida de Bulma. Ella no estaba en su apartamento y no contestaba a las llamas telefónicas ni los mensajes de textos ni el mail que le había enviado. Estaba seguro que ella era una chica astuta y que se presentaría esa mañana en la empresa para evitar ser denunciada y llevada a mediación por estafa. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con la elegancia que los caracterizaba. Pospuso las reuniones de la mañana y pasó todo para la tarde. Siete de la mañana, cuando apenas había un par de empleados en la empresa, tomó asiento en su oficina de Presidencia. La espera lo estaba volviendo loco por lo que se puso a repasar informes de operaciones que nada tenían que ver con el Departamento de Riesgo. Ocho en punto fue interrumpido por un llamado de su secretaría:

-Sr Ouji, el Sr Krilin Kulilin desea verlo. Dice ser abogado de la señorita Brief-

Esto no se lo esperaba, Bulma resultaba ser más astuta de lo que pensaba –Dile que me espere, ya lo haré pasar- respondió en el intercomunicador.

¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Demandarlos? ¿Acaso tenía pruebas que demostraban que ella no era la culpable? Si era así ¿Por qué no se presentaba directamente ella? Lo más seguro es que ella estuviese asustada por el trato recibido. No, ella no se asustaba tan fácil, ella buscaba evadir su presencia porque su integridad no le permitía aceptar ese tipo de tratos. Lo haría pasar y que le confesara donde se encontraba escondida la peliazul.

-Dile que pase- respondió para luego acomodarse en su sillón y concentrarse en endurecer su rostro para intimidarlo.

Un hombre joven y calvo ingresó tímidamente a la enorme oficina de Presidencia con un humilde maletín. El moreno sonrió de lado frente a la idea de que el abogado sería una presa vulnerable.

-Tome asiento Sr Kulilin- ordenó con una sádica sonrisa.

-Gracias señor- y abriendo el maletín sobre sus piernas continuó – Vengo para hablar por el asunto que compete a la señorita Brief-

-La señorita Brief está en falta con la empresa al no presentarse a su puesto de trabajo-

-Acá le traigo un certificado médico que justifica su ausencia- respondió retirando un papel del maletín para colocarlo sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Algo más que desee comunicarme? Esto podía haberse arreglado con una llamada telefónica- retrucó el moreno impaciente que tomaba el auricular del teléfono -¿Podría darme la dirección de su paradero así se la comunico a Recursos Humanos para que envíe un médico que lo constate?- Pero el antes de que dé una respuesta evasiva el abogado la puerta se abrió.

-¡Sr Ouji, esto me parece una maniobra mediocre!- enfatizaba Fasha que ingresaba a toda carrera a la oficina.

-¡Sr abogado! ¡Sr Abogado!- gritaba Maron detrás de Fasha que junto a Mai y Raditz también interrumpían en la oficina.

Vegeta se puso de pie y con una mirada tirana miraba a su secretaria que intentaba detener el tránsito de personas dentro de la oficina. Harto de tanta inoperancia colgó el audífono del teléfono de modo violento.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Una feria en el puerto?- exigió el moreno frente al disturbio generado. Justo cuando iba a recibir la información que deseaba todos decidieron entrar interrumpiendo la tarea.

-Cariño, relájate – dijo Mai que se adelantó a todos y tras acercarse a Vegeta lo abrazó – Si sigues así estarás demasiado estresado para el casamiento- agrego con un tono de falsa calma. Cuando el moreno la miró le guiñó un ojo pero éste le respondió con un gruñido.

Mai traía algo entre manos, por eso montaba todo ese circo. Cuando volvió a mirar al abogado observó que Raditz tiraba hacia atrás el sillón donde se encontraba el abogado mientras Maron le coqueteaba al señor mostrando su exuberante escote. Fasha le gritaba exigiendo orden, algo sucedía y no estaba informado. Necesitaba saber que sucedía.

-¡SILENCIO!- exigió buscando ser respetado. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarlo. Mai sonrió y sin tomar en serio el carácter enérgico de Vegeta se sentó sobre su escritorio.

-¡Señor! Esto es inaceptable –intervino nuevamente Fasha.

-¡Silencio!- exigió a Fasha -¿Qué es todo esto Mai?- interrogó indignado y señalando a Maron que se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas del abogado.

-Es que con los chicos pensamos que era demasiado temprano para estresarnos y que lo mejor era desayunar y hacer algo divertido antes de ponernos a trabajar- respondió relajadamente la modelo que seguía sentada sobre el escritorio y sostenía una sonrisa buscando respaldar su alocada idea.

Vegeta endureció su rostro, no creía lo que veía. Tras sostener la mirada por unos segundo sobre su ex novia se decidió a encender el intercomunicador de su secretaría.

-Cancela cualquier reunión del día, me siento enfermo- tras recibir respuesta del otro lado agregó – Fasha, retírate, más tarde hablaremos-

-¡Sí!- festejó Maron elevando los brazos y al ver que nadie reaccionaba los bajo con vergüenza.

-Señor- titubeó Fasha pero la fuerte mirada de Vegeta detuvo su reclamo.

Fasha abandonó la oficina y una vez en su escritorio llamó a Bardock, debía verse de inmediato.

-¿Usted tiene novia?- preguntó la peliazul que seguía sobre las piernas del abogado.

-Estoy casado- respondió sonrojado el calvo.

-Sinvergüenza- le respondió la chica poniéndose de pie. Raditz se aguantó de no reír.

Mai se bajó del escritorio y tras invitar a Vegeta a tomar asiento nuevamente en su sillón se paró junto al joven de cabello largo que llevaba una carpeta en la mano. Tomó el informe y se lo acercó a moreno.

-Acá están las capturas de pantalla que Raditz consiguió tras infiltrarse en el sistema de la empresa- abrió la carpeta y comenzó a señalar –Acá y acá se ve que el usuario de Bulma generó los movimientos de dinero pero nadie sería tan estúpido de hacer eso de su propio usuario- al observar que tanto Vegeta como el abogado prestaban atención prosiguió- Si miras bien IP de la máquina es la del escritorio del Departamento de Riesgo-

-Ella utiliza esa máquina- agregó con ronca pero apacible voz el moreno.

-Si, pero las fechas y los horarios no coinciden con la presencia de ella en la empresa ¿Cuándo fueron por el contrato de TelSat ella usó esa máquina o la suya?- interrogó Mai.

El moreno sonrió de lado – Llevó su computadora portátil-

-Entonces fue alguien más que tiene acceso a esa máquina- respondió satisfecha la modelo.

Vegeta hizo una profunda inspiración y tras exhalar el aire de sus pulmones sintió que la suerte lo visitaba por primera vez.

-Te lo dije Vegeta, no ibas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente- retrucó la modelo.

El joven Ouji sin dudarlo demasiado tomó el auricular del teléfono y se comunicó con seguridad.

-Necesito que sin dar explicaciones incauten la computadora del escritorio del Departamento de Riesgo que se encuentra en la Gerencia. También tomen las carpetas que encuentren en el escritorio. Que sea de inmediato y si me entero que se perdieron archivos, los despido a todos- cortó la llamada y miró al abogado – Sr Krilin, ¿Desea un café?- y una sonrisa satírica se dibujó en su rostro.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

A Todos! Si, lo sé... me demoro demasiado pero es que soy muy desordenada y aún lucho con algunas cosas personales. Encima no les traigo lemon! Iba a poner algo entre Yamcha y Mai pero luego lo pensé y decidí que no porque no son los protagonistas :P  
Bunny Ball! Nada de nada, creo que recién te enteras de que actualicé! Soy mala hermana! Ni lemon, ni spoiler, nada. Pero bueno, un mes más y ya nos volveremos a ver face to face y eso es lo que si nos importa!

Creo que ya está llegando a su fin este fic, resultó ser más largo de lo que jamás pensé que haría. Siento que está siendo un desafió personal muy grande y bien logrado. En mi profesión solo se escribe tipo telegrama y con vocabulario técnico así que me siento muy pero muy satisfecha. Es justamente esa una de las razones por las que me cuesta tanto plasmar mi historia.

También me siento totalmente alagada por el recibimiento que tiene mi historia entre los lectores. Todas las semanas recibo mails y mails de nuevo suscriptores y eso es maravilloso, siento que estuve haciendo las cosas bien.

Agradezco la paciencia por lo que me tardo en actualizar y las faltas que tengo en la redacción. Gracias y ya no jodan con los reviews de: No lo abandones, no lo dejes! Por Kamisama! Soy lenta pero jamás dejo algo inconcluso.

Gracias y estoy más que feliz por los reviews troll... pensé que eso solo le pasaba a las grandes escritoras pero se ve que a todas nos llega el reviews troll, sin importar la calidad del autor xD

Gracias, eternamente agradecida, espero haberlos hecho pasar un buen momento con este capítulo. K!


	13. Chapter 13: Los hermanos son la mejor

_**Disculpen la larga ausencia pero volví!  
**_ **Resumiré hasta donde va la historia para que no tengan que releer tanto:**  
Bulma deja su trabajo tras los continuos acosos sexuales de su jefe. Renuncia y huye para evitar tratarlo nuevamente pero en la huida se choca con un joven empresario que le parece exitoso y bello y comienza a fantasear con él.

Tras no lograr tener una relación satisfactoria con su novio comprende que su relación con Yamcha está algo muerta y busca apoyarlo en su proyecto de corredor de autos. Consigue un nuevo trabajo en una enorme empresa y tras varias semanas trabajando ahí descubre que su nuevo jefe, Vegeta Ouji, es el joven que conoció en la huida de su antiguo trabajo pero que tiene un humor horrendo.

Vegeta comprende el potencial que ella tiene y le encarga que busque fraudes financieros en su empresa, como nadie debe saber de que se trata esta nuevo trabajo, la traslada en parte al escritorio de Fasha, su empleada de confianza que trabaja en el departamento de riesgos, y en parte al despacho que se encuentra en su propia oficina.

La tensión sexual comienza a ser cada vez más fuerte y Bulma le ofrece a Vegeta ser su amante por un corto plazo, él accede fascinado aunque está a punto de casarse con una super modelo. Mai, la novia de Vegeta, intuye la infidelidad pero no la toma muy en serio porque ella está segura que no es la primera vez que le es infiel y decide tener una aventura a modo de castigo con el novio de Bulma, sin imaginar que terminaría locamente enamorada del joven mecánico.

Vegeta y Bulma viajan a la Capital del Sur para cerrar un contrato con una empresa de telecomunicaciones y viven 3 maravillosos días pero al regresar se encuentran con la noticia de que es Bulma la que realiza nuevas estafas en la empresa. Vegeta se deja llevar por la rabia de ser traicionado y por las habladurías de su tío y maltrata verbalmente a Bulma hasta la humillación.

La peliazul se encuentra en un enorme dilema en su vida, su noviazgo cada vez peor, la aventura amorosa que queda mezclada con una supuesta estafa. Sin encontrar salida decide volver a la casa de sus padres de la que huyó porque su hermana estaba embarazada del joven que decía ser su novio. Tras una dolorosa pero satisfactoria transición, se reconcilia con su hermana y decide ayudarla a hacer frente a la empresa familiar porque Tight cursa un embarazo de riesgo segura que es lo mejor para todos.

* * *

Capitulo 13: Los hermanos son la mejor parte de la familia

El lunes muy tempranos las hermanas Brief ingresaban a las instalaciones de Capsule & Home. Atravesaron el área de venta, el depósito, las salas de empaques donde se encontraron con Leo y al ir escaleras arribas ingresaron a la enorme y modesta oficina que a modo de pecera tenía ventanas de ambos lados que permitían ver gran parte de la fábrica. Los tragaluz enrejados ofrecían algo de luz natural aunque aún no había amanecido del todo. Bulma se sentía totalmente desencajada mientras que Tight y Leo iban acomodándose en la oficina con total naturalidad.

-¡Bul! ¿Deseas un café o un prefieres un jugo?- preguntó su hermana.

-Agua estará bien –respondió la peliazul que estaba en una silla con su bolso en el regazo y tan tímida como una debutante. Su hermana la miró preocupada y entonces su novio le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Bajo al depósito a ver si tienen las entregas listas, creo que tienen que hablar- intervino Leo y tras mirar a Bulma se despidió con una sonrisa –Nos vemos luego-

Tight se puso de pie al ver que su hermana escondía su rostro entre las manos. Se agachó a su lado y le pasó la mano por la espalda y espero a que ella tomara la palabra. La noche anterior había hablado con su pareja y éste le marco algo en lo que nadie había reparado: Bulma llegó pidiendo auxilio y en menos de un día le estaban pidiendo que se haga cargo de la empresa. Ellos transitaban por un momento maravilloso, completamente enamorados y con un embarazo en respuesta de ese amor. Bulma volvía destruida moralmente por algo que aun no confesaba y sin pensarlo demasiado acepto hacerse cargo de todo por cuidar de su hermana y su futuro sobrino. Bulma llegaba herida, vulnerable, seguramente atormentada por culpas del pasado y con fantasmas nuevos y ella que era su hermana mayor solo le había exigido nuevamente más sin medir el precio de su egoísmo. No se aguantó más y rompió el silencio:

-¿Quieres llorar?- pero su hermana negó sacudiendo la cabeza, llevaba la mano dentro del bolso y tras un suspiro sacó su teléfono celular.

-Creo que es hora de hacerme cargo de mi vida- la voz sonaba ronca y llena de amargura –Necesito cargarlo y quizás en un rato lo encienda para ver que me espera en la capital- agregó extendiéndole el teléfono a su hermana.

-Ok, me parece bien- respondió la rubia tras tomarlo para llevarlo al escritorio donde tomó un cargador y lo conectó a una toma en la pared – Muy bien, ahora dime que te acongoja tanto Bulma, ya no soporto verte así- se acercó nuevamente a su hermana y la tomó de la mano – Me haces sentir culpa por ser feliz y tu no-

Su hermana rió dentro de una expresión de tristeza que iluminaban sus ojos azules que se llenaban de lágrimas. Los sentimientos encontrados la desbordaban, siempre había sido fuerte, integra y mandada a hacer lo que ella considerada correcto. Guardar tanto dentro de ella, sin tener a donde canalizarlo se estaba volviendo una carga muy pesada. Tras un esfuerzo por no llorar desconsoladamente tomó aire y dejó el bolso sobre el piso de madera.

-Ya se me pasará Tight- declaró la peliazul tras secar unas lagrimas con el reverso de su mano –Cosas importantes que se llenaron de boberías así que ya es hora de dejar las tonterías de lado y centrarme en lo importante-

-Boberías llamas a que sientes cosas por tu jefe, él mismo que te acusa de desvío de dinero, verdad?-

-Eso es algo de lo que no deseo hablar. Mejor enséñame el manejo de la empresa, para eso vine-

-Ayer hablé con Leo y como hermana mayor estoy fallando si te dejo a cargo de la empresa-

-¡Y yo fallaré como hermana si te dejo a cargo de todo llevando un embarazo de riesgo!-

-¡Basta Bulma! ¡A mí no me vienes con excusas!- tras notar que la situación no merecía desquiciarse tomó aire. Ella y su hermana solo sacarían lo peor de cada una si no controlaba su discurso –Mira- dio otro respiro- Con Leo somos capaces de dirigir la empresa solos, él sabe mucho del manejo interno y sin mi firma nada puede ser autorizado y puedo trabajar tranquilamente desde casa-

\- Pero- no pudo seguir, la rubia le hizo señal con la mano de que no siguiera.

-Pero nada, tú tienes problemas y en lugar de escucharte te estoy dando más obligaciones- Tight se puso de pie y tras servir un vaso de agua para ella y su hermana continuó mientras le alcanzaba el vaso- Ahora que nadie nos puede interrumpir quiero que me digas porque no tienes el coraje de encender el teléfono-

La peliazul tomó el vaso con agua con mirada desafiante, luego suspiró y bebió un largo y doloroso trago de agua. Nuevamente suspiró, apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, se aliso la ropa y al elevar los ojos observó que su hermana no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Nuevamente suspiro con expresión de agobio.

-¿Es necesario pasar por este tonto interrogatorio?-

-Si, en especial si llamas tonto algo que no puedes contar- la rubia acercó la silla para sentarse frente a su hermana – Llamas tonto algo que te tiene totalmente agobiada y cerrada- se miró el vientre y agregó –Te juro que tu tía es cabrona, parece que la abuela tiene razón y se ha enamorado- completó guiñándole el ojo a su panza.

-¡Ya! Deja de difamarme con el niño o no querrá que lo tenga en brazos- bufó la otra.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a decirlo o no?- tomó las manos de hermana entre las suyas pero su hermana se las quito y se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

-Me equivoqué otra vez, es todo- dijo luego de una pausa –y lo peor de todo es que dejé un buen hombre por otro que no me valora lo suficiente- pero Tight no habló y el silencio era pesado. Se giró y observó que su hermana la miraba prestándole atención- Eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Vas a huir como lo haces siempre?- preguntó la rubia sin presionar.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?- reaccionó un poco irritada.

-No sé, algo- se reclinó sobre la silla- No puedes esperar que el tiempo solucioné todo porque es más fácil. De seguro hay personas que se preguntan por tu bienestar-

-De seguro Yamcha debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy y Maron- meditó.

-¿Y ese nuevo hombre es tu jefe? ¿Él que se está por casar?- insistió la mayor.

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Bulma –Ese debe estar como loco porque no me presenté en la oficina el día de hoy-

-Pero el Sr Kulilin se está encargando de eso- respondió quitándole importancia su hermana.

-No, no se quedará con solo eso. Si está de mal humor lo presionará lo suficiente hasta que le diga dónde estoy-

-¡Por Dios! Se verá muy pequeño pero es muy tenaz el señor Kulilin- aseguró y tras pensarlo un segundo agregó- ¡Es hora de encender tu teléfono! – y antes de que Bulma pudiera quitarle el aparato, lo encendió.

Cientos de sonidos diferentes comenzaron a emanar del pequeño artefacto. Eran llamadas perdidas, mensajes de textos, de redes sociales y mails. Daba la sensación de que el pequeño aparato estallaría por los aires al recibir tanta información haciendo que Tight comenzara a reír mientras que su hermana intentaba abrir aplicaciones pero no lo lograba.

Había mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Maron y de Yamcha, de Vegeta solo un par de llamadas perdidas y un mail que no se animaba a abrir. Como se quedó algo indecisa viendo las diferentes opciones del teléfono, su hermana se lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a deslizar hacía arriba y abajo las diferentes entradas.

-¡Oye!- se quejó la peliazul estirando la mano para recuperar el artefacto.

-¡Oye nada!- replicó su hermana al ponerse de pie y evitar que así le quitarán el teléfono -¡Bulma! ¡Pero qué guapo es tu jefe!- grito enloquecida pero en un segundo agregó abandonando la algarabía -¡Y qué mandón! En este mail no hace más que dejarte órdenes-

-¡Devuélveme el celular! –suplicó sin éxitos porque nuevamente con una maniobra evasiva de la rubia no logró alcanzarlo.

\- Acá hay un mail que dice urgente y habla algo así de que tu usuario fue hackeado y que hay modo de demostrarlo- y la oración puso a ambas chicas con los pies sobre la tierra y mientras Tight sonreía extraordinariamente Bulma le arrebató el teléfono sin estar muy segura de lo que oía.

El mail lo había enviado Maron el sábado a la noche y explicaba como ella con la ayuda de Raditz y de Mai habían logrado encontrar el modo de demostrarlo. También había un pequeño renglón que decía: Yamcha está acompañándonos, está tan preocupado como nosotros. Comunícate conmigo antes de presentarte en la empresa.

-¿Yamcha está con ellos?- preguntó más para sí misma en voz alta. Miró extrañada a su hermana y susurró - Con ayuda de Mai-

Su hermana mayor solo la miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer. Si mal no entendía, Yamcha era el novio abandonado de su hermana, Maron era su compañera de trabajo, pero no tenía ideas de quienes eran Raditz y Mai, en especial Mai que tan pensativa había dejado a su hermana.

Un estrepitoso sonido que emanó del teléfono de Bulma sobresaltó a ambas chicas haciendo que el pequeño aparato callera de las manos de su propietaria. Para cuando lo recogieron observaban que la llamada entrante era del Sr Kulilin. La peliazul no se atrevía a atender pero su hermana se lo quitó y respondió la llamada:

-Buenos días, residencia Brief- con falsa seriedad.

-¿Señorita Bulma? Soy el Sr Kulilin, hay novedades-

-Soy Tight- pero su hermana le quitó el teléfono.

-¡Sr Kulilin! Soy Bulma ¿Hay novedades?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Hay excelentes noticias Señorita Brief pero debe presentarse en la empresa para una mediación porque se ha abierto un expediente y las partes afectadas deben firmar que el malentendido fue aclarado-

-¿El malentendido fue aclarado?- repitió sorprendida.

-Una exhausta investigación por parte del Dpto de Seguridad Informática demostraron que el fraude fue generado por otros empleados- respondió sin perder la formalidad bajo la atenta mirada de las personas que lo rodeaban.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó la peliazul que sostenía el teléfono junto con su hermana que deseaba escucharlo todo.

-Será notificada de todo cuando se presente en la empresa el día miércoles por la mañana-

-¡No! No, usted es mi abogado y yo no deseo presentarme en la empresa- expresó nerviosa mientras su hermana la miraba desencajada.

-Es parte del trato de mediación Señorita Brief o la mediación de deshará para presentar cargos por su ausencia en la empresa- agregó un tanto nervioso el Sr Kulilin.

-¡Diga que estoy enferma! ¡Invente algo!- se exasperó Bulma pero su hermana le quitó el teléfono.

-Se presentará el miércoles, se lo prometo- arremetió Tight que comenzó a caminar para que su hermana no le arrebatara el artefacto –Yo me encargaré de que lo haga y gracias por todo- y finalizó la llamada.

-¡Tight! ¡¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos?!- reclamó

-Sencillo, si no hago algo por ti, vivirás huyendo- se justificó la rubia alcanzándole el aparato a su hermana menor –ahora debes planear paso a paso- completo guiñándole un ojo.

-Planear ¿Qué?- y los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron como platos.

-Es que son muchas cosas- meditó la otra- Dejar un novio, reconquistar al otro, tal vez exigir una remuneración y un nuevo puesto de trabajo- iba marcando con los de dedo de la mano.

-¿Estás loca?- retrucó su hermana.

-No, no estoy loca. Es hora de que comiences a vivir Bulma. Siempre corres, desapareces frente al menor de los problemas, no corres riesgos y esperas que las cosas sucedan sin problemas pero… ¡Hola, Bienvenida al mundo real!-

-¡Fue por querer correr riesgos que esto sucedió! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa por tener una aventura con mi jefe!- gritó la menor que no vio entrar a su cuñado.

Tight y Leo se quedaron helados frente a la declaración de la joven que los observó jadeando y tras tomar aire se acomodó el cabello.

-¿Acaso no deseabas saber eso?-

-¡Bulma!- exclamó con una sonrisa su hermana- Tú y tu perfecta imagen- agregó acercándose a ella.

-Mejor regreso al depósito- agregó el masculino y al unísono ambas dijeron: Sí.

-Me metí con mi jefe, él se casará en unos meses. Yo sentía cada vez más distante la relación de Yamcha y quería adrenalina en mi vida y lo hice. Luego pasó lo del dinero. Lo único que quiero es desaparecer y no verlo nunca más-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque con excusa de un contrato nos escapamos juntos a La Capital del Sur y vivimos días preciosos Tight. Hasta dijo querer tener un hijo conmigo- y tras elevar sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas agregó- al otro día me maltrató tanto por el dinero, dijo que era una trepadora-

Tight se acercó a secarle las lágrimas- Lo amas, verdad?-

-Más de lo que imaginé- respondió desnudando su alma sintiendo por primera vez que podía contarlo todo y así liberar parte de la carga.

-Debes ir a verlo, tienes hasta el miércoles para juntar coraje-

-No, no tengo ganas de volver a enfrentarlo, ya no tengo fuerzas-

-Pues deberías, estoy segura que él quiere remediarlas las cosas- fue la optimista conclusión de la mayor.

-No puedes decir eso, no lo conoces, es de los peores jefes que conozco y es tremendamente terco- negó la otra.

-Pues yo creo que él tiene el corazón roto también o hubiese reaccionado de otro modo-

-¿Qué intentas decirme?-

-Que si un día deseó formar una familia contigo y al otro te maltrato tanto por algo que consideró una traición a su persona es porque confió ciegamente en ti- y tras ponerse de pie agregó resuelta – a ver Bul, si hubieras sido una más del montón te dice que te lleves el estúpido dinero y desaparezcas, no te diría que fuiste una insensible que jugó con sus sentimientos- tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso que se sirvió y mirándose la panza agrego con una voz de niña tonta generando un diálogo con su niño por nacer- Ni que estos magnates millonarios que viven de hacer negocios llenos de clausuras astutas se dejasen asustar por una simple chica con la que coqueteó, no?-

-¿Tú crees eso?- preguntó incrédula la peliazul.

-¡Por supuesto Bulma! El mundo no solo se mueve por dinero, también lo hace por amor propio y placer-

Una pequeña luz de esperanza empezó a iluminarle el alma pero al recordar a su novio bajó la intensidad de su calor.

-Aun debo solucionar las cosas con Yamcha y Vegeta se casará pronto-

-No, no solucionarás nada, le quitarás el peso de tener una novia que no aporta nada su vida y olvida el futuro casamiento de tu jefe-

-Hoy estás como muy directa, ya te pareces a mamá- se sorprendió la menor.

-Es hora de que resuelvas tu vida y hagas algo que realmente te haga feliz. Irás a la maldita ciudad y hablarás con Yamcha y le dirás que te disculpe por desaparecer así, luego le dice que fue bonito todo lo vivido pero que es mejor seguir por separados. Le evitaras el sufrimiento de dejarte. Luego te pondrás bien guapa e irás a ver a tu jefe para solucionar el malentendido del dinero y tras hacerlo desearte nuevamente… asunto arreglado- concluyó la rubia.

-Haces que parezca sencillo-

-Lo es, tú te complicas- y tras sentarse junto a su hermana agregó- Vivir en un lugar tranquilo no significa crecer sin problemas, también aprendí a mi manera como funciona el mundo. Además, soy tu hermana mayor y es mí deber guiarte-

* * *

El lunes pasó entre papeles y reuniones de hermanos, tanto para Bulma como para Vegeta. El moreno sentía la adrenalina correr en sus venas y un extenuante partido de tenis parecía ser la mejor manera de canalizar tantas energías aunque su hermano lo estaba considerando algo violento.

-Podrías ser menos bruto al sacar- se quejó el menor de los Ouji.

-Eres un debilucho- sonrió irónicamente su adversario.

-Claro, te prometen volver a ver a esa lindura y yo pagó el precio de tu ansiedad-

-No seas bocón mocoso, recuerda que siempre hay indeseables escuchando- advirtió Vegeta que dejó el juego y se colgó una toalla en el cuello con la cual se secó el sudor.

-De seguro mamá sigue alterada por lo sucedido con el tío, nadie hubiera esperado una traición de su parte- comentó Tarble mientras abría una botella con agua.

-Y aún no sabe que no me casaré con Mai- agregó el mayor mientras relajaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

-¿Cuándo le piensas decir?—

-No lo sé. Mai prometió no deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente, espero que eso signifique que además de todo lo que hizo eso incluye ayudarme con nuestra madre-

Ambos se miraron y se rieron en complicidad sin saber bien que era lo que les iba a deparar el futuro pero algo era seguro y era que no se mostraba como se había planeado.

* * *

El martes a la mañana los titulares de todo el país se imprimían con la misma noticia: Bardock Ouji era autor de reiteradas estafas millonarias a la empresa de su difunto hermano Saiya & co. Que lo había logrado con la ayuda de una empleada de gran confianza de la empresa que se cree es su amante. Ambos encarcelados hasta que el juicio que iba a comenzar dentro de varios meses, sea capaz de demostrar lo contrario.


	14. Chapter 14: Reencuentro:¿placer o dolor?

**_¡Oh! Publicó 2 capitulos juntos! No se emocionen que aún no comencé a escribir el que le sigue... trataré de no ser tan mala y publicar pronto!  
Ah, olvide algo: Dedico ésto capitulo a Jenny y a Kenia que me a molestado de modo totalmente gratificante y encantador para que siga con El Trato. Las amo chicas, K! _**

* * *

Capitulo 14: Reencuentro: ¿placer o dolor?

El martes a la tarde partió rumbo a La Capital del Oeste con muchas inseguridades dentro del pecho. Por un lado estaba enfrentarse nuevamente a Vegeta con todo los sentimientos y significados que movilizaban su alma, pero por otro lado se encontraba Yamcha, ese joven dulce al cual no sabía como explicarle la situación. Pasará lo que pasara, Bulma estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a las consecuencias por más duras que le parecieran. Su hermana tenía razón, era momento de vivir y si las cosas salían mal, tomaría ese rumbo incierto que tanto deseaba tomar.

Entró a su apartamento y sintió que no era el lugar que consideraba su hogar. Sintió decepción al entrar, como si no hubiera reconocido el sitio. Comprendió que éste nuevo sentimiento de desear resolver sus vida desde adentro hacia afuera era radical y entre esas cosas se encontraba su apartamento, lleno de cosas que no la representaban en su totalidad, sino que eran objetos que fue adquiriendo a necesidad sin buscar identidad en ellos. Eran las 5 de la tarde y se sentía con ánimos de rifarlo todo y redecorarlo, una nueva Bulma estaba naciendo.

Lanzó el bolso sobre el sofá y sin reparar en el mueble que tantas veces la había contenido con amabilidad se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar ropa cómoda y darse una ducha. Antes de entrar al cuarto de baño tomó el auricular del teléfono y aunque dudo unos segundos, marcó directamente al taller mecánico de su aun novio. Sentir el tono de espera la llenaban de ansiedad por lo que inspiró y expiró para relajarse.

-Taller mecánico Ookami, buenas tardes!- respondió del otro lado del intercomunicador una voz masculina, gentil y vigorosa.

-Yamcha, soy Bulma- trato de no parecer nerviosa.

-¡Bulma!- exclamó del otro lado- Gracias a Dios que llamas. ¿Te encuentras bien? Dime ¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy en la ciudad, más exactamente en mi apartamento- rió nerviosa – No sé si tienes planes para ahora, pero me gustaría verte para que hablemos –

\- Me tuviste preocupado nena, si quieres voy de inmediato a tu casa-

\- Eeh.. Quiero darme un baño, porque mejor no nos encontramos en El bar del Dragón en una hora?-

\- Si, en una hora estaré ahí puntual, también necesito que hablemos- el tono del joven fue serio y contundente.

\- Bien, en una hora, nos vemos. Bye-

-Bien, hasta luego-

La peliazul cortó la llamada y se quedó pensativa observando el teléfono. Yamcha la llamo nena en lugar de cariño, además, su tono de voz sonaba muy firme, demasiado serio al que solía usar. Por un momento pensó que quizás Yamcha también había cambiado, aunque era probable que ese tono de voz fuera porque iba a regañarla por desaparecer sin avisar ni llamar.

La ducha en su propio espacio fue revitalizante. Estaba rodeada de sus productos, de sus toallas, de sus aromas. Eligió algo cómodo e informal, había estado usando la ropa bonita y estilizada que había elegido para el viaje con Vegeta y sentía la necesidad de ponerse jeans, algo holgado encima y calzar algo deportivo y reconfortante. Secó y peino su cabello sin saber bien como usarlo, el largo ya le sobrepasaba a la mitad de su espalda y aunque era femenino usar el cabello largo, lleva tiempo pensando en hacerse un corte corto. Siempre sintió que una chica de cabello largo es femenina pero de cabello corto es sofisticada y sentía que ese nuevo look iba a ir más con la Bulma que sentía llevar dentro. Peinó su flequillo y se lo dejo suelto, no deseaba sentir nada sobre su cuerpo que la hiciera sentirse aprisionada.

Llegó al bar y para su suerte no había demasiado bullicio en el lugar, quizás se debía a que era martes. Cruzó el umbral y a los pocos segundos pudo visualizar al mecánico en una mesa junto a unas de las ventanas que daban a la calle. Apenas él la visualizó, se puso de pie y le hizo seña de que se acercara. Siempre tan gentil, tan linda persona pero por alguna extraña razón el amor se había acabado y se debía a que la monotonía y la falta de intereses mutuos los había alejado lentamente a uno del otro.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan informal- fue el curioso recibimiento del muchacho.

-Si, necesitaba bajarme de los tacones por un rato- sonrió la peliazul.

Yamcha había pedido una cerveza y pidió otra para su compañera. La conversación empezó amena, Bulma le comentó que había ido a ver a sus padres porque necesitaba estar con ellos tras el incidente en el trabajo y que para su sorpresa su hermana estaba embarazado y se había reconciliado. Ninguno largaba bocado de lo que realmente debían hablar pero en un momento el mecánico se puso serio.

-Mira Bulma, no deseo agregar más problemas a tu vida pero creo que debemos dejar de ser pareja- así, sin anestesia el joven lanzó la primera bomba.

Bulma primero lo miró confundida y luego bajo la mirada al vaso. Era lo mejor pero no sabía como encarar la situación.

-Sé que necesitas mi apoyo en este momento pero creo que esto debió terminar hace un tiempo- volvió a romper el silencio el moreno pero ella no decía nada – ¡Maldición Bulma, di algo! Al menos lánzame la cerveza en la cara- insistió nervioso.

-Es que a eso venía- y una sonrisa nerviosa se coló en el rostro de la muchacha- irónico porque pensé mil reacciones sobre ésta charla y ahora no sé que decir- y tras morderse el labio inferior una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su rostro.

-No llores nena, no me iré de tu lado- y atravesó con las manos la mesa que los separaba para tomar entre las suyas las manos de la chica –siempre estaré para apoyarte en lo que estés-

Una risa nerviosa salió ahogadamente de la garganta de la peliazul. Liberó una de sus manos y se limpió el rostro. Miró al joven frente a ella y notó la dulzura que emanaba y se sintió estúpida al sentir que ella lo iba a estropear todo. Yamcha estaba demostrando determinación y madurez frente a una situación que ya no tenía salida.

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que lo tienes claro y me ayudas a hacerle frente a la situación- retiro la otra mano y dio un sorbo a la cerveza. Nuevamente Yamcha se puso serio.

-Bulma, hay algo más que debo decirte y espero no decepcionarte con lo que diré. Es más, es seguro que me dejes aquí plantado frente a una escena de histeria- pronunció mirando su vaso y al mirarla a los ojos vio como el rostro de ella se tornaba serio y preocupado- he estado saliendo con alguien más… jamás te había engañado, en serio- y se quedó callado, observando preocupadamente la reacción de Bulma que se tornó seria.

-Sigue, no tengo nada que reprochar- fue la cortante respuesta que consiguió.

El mecánico se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, miró por un momento por la ventana y prosiguió algo dubitativo –Es que jamás me había pasado algo así- busco responder pero sintió que la excusa no era más que eso y decidió enfrentar las consecuencias –llevó un poco más de una semana saliendo con –sintió que estaba diciendo más de lo que debía pero al ver la mirada expectante de la administrativa comprendió que ya no tenía más remedio alargar el asunto – Estoy saliendo con Mai, la ex novia de tu jefe- y terminó la frase esperando una merecida reacción violenta por lo que llevó sus manos a su regazo esperando el estruendo que debía soportar por su infidelidad pero nada pasó. Volvió a mirarla y vio un rostro perplejo frente a él. Los ojos azules de Bulma vibraban de desconcierto y sorpresa, comprendió que lo que acaba de decir era más difícil de digerir para ella de lo que había pensado.

-¿Cómo que la ex novia de mi jefe? ¿Me estás diciendo que sales con Mai, la modelo con la cual se va a casar?- El rostro de la chica se iba deformando cada vez más.

No se esperaba esto pero ahora si entendía el cambio de actitud de quién decía ser su novio. Él la estaba dejando porque estaba con alguien más, y no era solo una aventura como la que ella había decidió vivir con su jefe, esto era serio, fuerte. Si Yamcha estaba blanqueando la situación frente a ella significaba que Mai también lo habría echo con Vegeta. Sentía que nada ya tenía sentido, que muchos de sus miedos se iban pero otros comenzaban a aparecer, como la terrible reprimenda que recibiría ya que el casamiento de su jefe era truncado por la persona que ella había puesto frente a su supuesta futura esposa.

-¿Te sientes bien Bulma?- preguntó preocupado al ver palidecer el rostro ella.

\- ¡Maldición Yamcha!- fue la compungida respuesta que dio –De todas las chicas que existen en la ciudad tu decidiste meterte con la prometida de mi jefe?-

El joven se quedo estático. Ella le reprimía la chica elegida, no el hecho de haber sido infiel. Realmente esperaba otra respuesta.

-¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que perdí mi puesto de trabajo porque supuestamente desvié fondos para tu emprendimiento?! – la peliazul se mostraba furiosa y confundida.

\- ¡Es que fue Mai la que descubrió la mentira!- respondió algo confundido y aturdido- Si no hubiera sido porque ella se enteró de lo que sucedió nunca se hubiera sabido la verdad-

-¡¿De qué verdad me hablas?!- Bulma ya no entendía nada, se sentía burlada porque por lo visto todos sabían más de la estafa que ella misma. Que conexión había entre la estafa, Yamcha y Mai… y ahí cayó la respuesta en su brillante mente- Mai- susurró y nuevamente la frase de su novio o ex novio que estaba frente a ella tomaron sentido- Tu me dijiste que un nuevo empresario, un inverso novato te había dado el dinero, te referías a ella, verdad? ¡A Mai!-

Tras unos segundos la respuesta del joven fue - Si- y lleno de incomodidad se paso las manos por el rostro y el cabello.

No solo se sentía estúpida, se sentía estafada. Y ella que veía en él lo dulce que era y no advirtió lo embustero que podía ser. Lo mismo le había pasado con Vegeta, había visto bajo esa coraza a un caballero que sabía perfectamente resguardar un secreto pero no había visto la violencia que era capaz de soltar cuando le tocaban su dinero. Ella solo veía lo bueno, no media consecuencia, era una ilusa. Pero tampoco se encontraba en posición de reclamar, Mai había salvado su reputación mientras que ella se había metido con su prometido. Al fin de cuentas estaban a mano, aunque en realidad Bulma estaba en deuda porque gracias a la modelo se sabía que ella no era la ladrona. Su respuesta nuevamente fue contraria a lo que esperaba el joven ya que se empezó a reír.

Nada salía según lo pensado, el destino la llevaba a experimentar sensaciones de rabia y alivio por las fuertes revelaciones, riendo por lo bajo como una loca tratando de ese modo de canalizar los sentimientos de frustración que ahora la invadían.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- fue la temerosa pregunta del mecánico que la veía pasar reacciones diferentes con cada frase que se desataban en la incómoda charla.

-Si, es que todo esto es muy loco, tienes que admitirlo- y apresuró el vaso de cerveza –Dime, ¿ya sabe Vegeta que lo dejaste sin esposa?- preguntó con burla pero con verdadero interés.

-Creo que Mai habló con él el fin de semana. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero ya no te encontré y me preocupé- la miró fijó, demostrando real preocupación- No vuelvas a irte sin avisar, me tenías realmente preocupado-

-No me digas- fue la satírica respuesta de la peliazul – Suerte que tenías quien te consolara-

-No seas así Bulma, realmente me tenías preocupado ¿acaso dude en verte hoy? ¿Te puse alguna excusa?-

-No, pero podrías haber terminado conmigo antes- reclamó sintiendo culpa porque guardaba el secreto de su infidelidad. Irónicamente, ambos fueron infieles. Más irónico si pensaba que los cuatro eran infieles al mismo tiempo, haciendo un intercambio silencioso de parejas.

-Lo sé, pero te estabas esforzando, me acompañaste a la última carrera, buscaba que las cosas funcionarán y yo que me sentía un idiota que no tenía el coraje de finalizar esto- se excuso entristecido, sintiéndose preso de las circunstancias.

Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar que la iniciativa de tener una aventura con su jefe había sido propia y que estaba recibiendo nada más y nada menos que una cucharada de su propia conducta con la diferencia de que ella no se quedaba con Vegeta porque lo más seguro era no volverlo más luego de la reunión de acuerdo por la supuesta estafa. Respiro hondo y sintió que lo mejor era dar por finalizado el encuentro.

-Perdóname por reclamarte como una idiota, la verdad es que si valoro que te preocupes por mi y que tengas el coraje de finalizar esto de frente – se disculpó la peliazul tras ponerse de pie.

-Es que… -y buscó elegir bien que decir porque ya no la quería lastimar más- La verdad es que te aprecio mucho Bulma-

\- Lo sé – dijo algo apenada y se fue, dejando solo en el bar al joven.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Ouji se encontraban Tarble y su madre que recibía afligida a Mai y Vegeta. La señora de la casa se encontraba totalmente atormentada por lo ocurrido, la estafa que había generado su cuñado la hacía sentir culpable ya que siempre había coqueteado con él sin llegar a más que a un simple juego de histeria sin haber siquiera compartido un beso con Bardcok porque el amor que sentía por su difunto esposo no se lo permitía.

-¡Oh Mai! ¡Qué bueno es verte en casa! Tu presencia al menos nos hace pensar en lo bueno que será celebrar una boda pronto- fue el recibimiento de la distinguida dama.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron algo preocupados y fue Vegeta quién apresuró las cosas.

-Madre, venimos justamente para hablar sobre la boda- fue a lo que atinó Vegeta sonando poco feliz. Su madre lo miró desconcertada.

-Mejor vayamos a la sala- intervino Tarble acompañando a su madre- ¡Teresa! ¡Estaremos en la sala, trae café!- gritó el menor para que la sirvienta oyera.

Una vez sentados, nadie hablaba, solo se miraban unos a otros, la madre de los Ouji comprendió que no había buenas noticias o al menos había cambios. Por un momento dejo de pensar que algo malo pasaba e imaginó lo incorrecto.

-¡Oh! No me digan que piensan adelantar la fecha porque voy a ser abuela- exclamó feliz esperando que sus deducciones fueran certeras. Mai se quedó perpleja frente a la idea.

-Mamá, Mai no está embarazada- nuevamente su hijo mayor sonaba amargado y algo nervioso.

-En realidad queremos que sea la primera en saber que no nos vamos a casar- lanzó la modelo porque sentía que no soportaría mucho más a esa mujer triste y aislada del mundo seguir lanzándole ilusiones que no vería al menos en su persona.

-¡Por Dios Vegeta! ¡Dime que en realidad vuelven a retrasar la fecha!- intervino abrumada la señora.

-Mamá, mejor déjalos hablar- interrumpió Tarble.

-¿Tú lo sabías y me lo ocultaste?- reclamó al menor de sus hijos.

-No mamá, solo te pido que los escuches- repitió el joven.

-La verdad mamá es que… -como haría para decirle a su madre luego de meter en la cárcel a su tío que él pensaba en otra chica y tiraba a la basura lo que sería el casamiento más importante de la alta sociedad. Pero su ex novia lo salvó.

-En realidad Señora yo estoy abandonando a su hijo en el altar- soltó nuevamente sin medir las posibles reacciones de la mujer.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué horror!- y se cubrió la boca con la mano- De seguro se debe al mal carácter que mi hijo tiene- y tras cambiar de interlocutor comenzó a regañar a su hijo como si fuese un niño -¡Te dije que fueses gentil con la chica! Ella es una hermosa mujer, con una exquisita formación, digna de llevar el apellido que tu padre te ha dado-

-¡Mamá!- nuevamente la regañó el menor.

-¡Nada de mamá! Tu hermano a heredado ese maldito genio que tu padre tenía- replicó.

Mai la miró y dio gracias mentalmente por salir de esa familia, lo más seguro era terminar amargada y recluida como esa señora. Esperaba que la que se casase con alguno de esos chicos fuese lo suficientemente audaz para sacar lo mejor de ellos y evitar ese triste envejecimiento.

-La verdad es que su hijo, más allá de ser un maldito amargado, es un excelente partido- dio un sorbo al café que le acaba de alcanzar la sirvienta y continuó- Yo me conseguí un amante tan bueno que he decidido dejar a su hijo para comenzar una nueva vida- Todos se la quedaron viendo. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie en ésta casa cree en el amor?- y mirando a Vegeta sintió deseos de ser aun más atrevida- Yamcha resultó ser un joven sorprendente- y dio otro sorbo sin quitarle la mirada, esperando una respuesta reflejo al nombrar la pareja de su amante.

Y tal como Mai lo esperaba Vegeta casi se ahoga con el sorbo de café aunque hizo un desmesurado esfuerzo por no escupirlo. La modelo supo inmediatamente que dio en clavo y una sonrisa ladina se coló en su rostro.

-¿Yamcha?- preguntó el moreno algo alterado.

-¡Si! ¿Acaso no es fantástico? Tú con ella, yo con él… - lanzó como quién realiza un juego de palabras divertido y tras unos segundos se puso seria y dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa más cercana- No sé, el destino, el karma, el cosmos o como desees llamarlo a veces es caprichoso-

-¿Quién es Yamcha?- preguntó desconcertada la señora de la casa.

-Alguien que conocimos hace poco tiempo- contesto apresuradamente Vegeta sin darle lugar a contestar a la modelo.

-¡Alguien maravilloso!- sonrió Mai con la sorna que tanto la caracterizaba.

La madre de los jóvenes Ouji no tuvo otra respuesta que llevarse la mano al pecho en señal de espanto. Tarble se puso de pie detrás de su madre y busco consolarla, pero ella no dejaba de repetir que todo esto no tenía porque ser, que ella no merecía este tipo de cosas, ella que siempre rezaba tanto. Pero antes de que se recuperará, Vegeta ya había tomado del brazo a Mai y la había sacado casi a la fuerza de la mansión. La modelo se dejó aventar, era un bruto, pero ese poder físico era algo que siempre le había encantado y ser tan flaca la hacía sentir que era capaz de volar. Si, algunas veces su perversidad debía tener límites con ese hombre o podía llegar a ser dañina aun así no se lamentaba dejarlo por el mecánico, Yamcha era mucho más dulce, puro y la idolatraba como a una reina. Una vez en el jardín de la entrada volvió a tener los pie sobre la tierra.

-¡¿Acaso me estabas engañando con el novio de Bulma?!- vociferó Vegeta.

-¡Y tú me engañabas con ella! ¡No me creas tan estúpida!- respondió.

-No contestaste mi pregunta- ya bajando un poco el tono de voz y llevándose una mano al entrecejo en señal de dolor de cabeza –En mi casa me dijiste que me dejabas porque estabas harta de ver que todos me manipulaban y ahora frente a mi madre dices abiertamente serme infiel ¡Esto es demasiado! Demasiado para mí, mi cabeza ya me explota-

-Mira Vegeta, tendrías que ver el lado positivo, te dejo libre de que hagas lo que quieras, con ella o con otras, yo por lo tanto me iré con el mecánico. Con él estoy viendo esto de iniciarme como empresaria en las carreras de auto y si no resulta, pues fue una linda aventura- y comenzó a caminar hacía el auto de Vegeta- Imagino que me llevarás a casa, no?-

-¿Aún crees que en todo este tiempo de relación yo te engañado, verdad?- preguntó sentándose en el lumbral de la mansión –Crees eso, no? Que siempre te he sido infiel y que solo te tuve a mi lado como una fachada- insistió con altanería mientras ella se apoyaba en el capot del vehículo.

-Mira Cariño, no sé qué pensar de todo esto- sacó los cigarrillos y le ofreció uno al moreno pero esté no aceptó así que encendió uno y tras darle una calada prosiguió- De lo único que estoy segura es que lo que había entre nosotros paso de ser amor a una simple camaradería. Ya no veo luz en tus ojos ni ansiedad por verme. Yo siempre debo insistir, aparecer sin aviso, hasta elegí por ti todo lo de la boda, hasta tu traje!- dio otra calada- Vives ocupado, enojado, presionado y estás tan enfocado en la empresa que ni siquiera viste los manejos de tu tío. Él me acosaba abiertamente y tú decías que eran puras ideas mías. Él te quitaba el dinero de tus narices y tú castigabas a quién él señalaba y ¿sabes que vi? Qué te ponías gris, triste, perdías esa galantería y gallardía con la que te conocí. Yo no lograba llegar a ti de modo directo así que la supuesta estafa fue el modo que encontré para abrir tus ojos y ¿sabes porque estaba tan segura? ¡Porque yo fui el quién puso el dinero para financiar las carreras, no tu empresa!- dio otra calada la cigarro y lo lanzó lejos entre las plantas.

-Soy patético, no?- concluyó con los hombros caídos en clara expresión de estar abatido. Mai se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-No eres patético, eres algo terco- y tras apoyarse en su hombro siguió- Eres un gran chico, nadie ve lo que llevas dentro, yo sí y no quiero que termines amargado como tus padres- ambos suspiraron- Vive, no estés tan encerrado. Trataré de estar para lo que necesites- y tras dar un salto y ponerse de pie se paro frente a él y le ofreció sus manos para que se pusiera de pie- Vamos, llévame a casa-

Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Vegeta ¿Acaso Bulma sabría esto?

Miércoles a las 08 de la mañana Bulma se encontraba ingresando a la gerencia de Saiya & co junto a su abogado. Sentía que la habitación era más grande de lo que la que recordaba y que la oficina de Presidencia la atraía para engullirla con una fuerza invisible y poderosa como la de la gravedad terrestre.

Al caminar los tobillos le pesaban, el brasier la sofocaba, no la dejaba respirar. Sabía que no era por la mediación que iba a presenciar y protagonizar sino por la ansiedad acumulada de volver estar frente a Vegeta. Entonces una verdad se alojó en su pecho y la angustió. Lo había extrañado demasiado en los días que representaron su fuga y era el miedo al rechazo lo que le pesaba tanto al caminar.

Busco despejar su mente con algo y se encontró pasando frente al escritorio de Fasha, su antiguo escritorio. Nada de lo que había en él le era familiar, siquiera el joven que se encontraba absorto entre carpetas que acaba de abrir. Saiya & co comenzaba su rutina laboral sin saber que había tempestades en el interior de algunos de su integrantes.

No estaba seguro si era por la charla con Mai o lo devastado que había estado los últimos días que habían sido en exceso movidos pero extrañamente había descansado bien la noche anterior. Sentía que Bulma llegaba para completar el éxtasis de la tormenta pasada, con arrestos por estafa a su tío, un golpe bajo tanto para él como para el resto de la familia que no entendían que esa persona que decía amarlo como un hijo solo se había fijado en obtener las riquezas de quién fue su hermano ya fallecido.

Bulma entraría por esa puerta y completaría con su luz las noches de soledad, llenaría esos espacios vacíos que nadie había logrado jamás llenar. Oxigenaría con su aroma las dudas, disiparía los miedos… Tenía algo magnético que lo había abierto de tal forma que en poco tiempo la llevo a su lugar favorito, donde albergaba los mejores momentos de su infancia feliz.

Su primera impresión fue totalmente visual, le parecía tan sexy como insultante. Luego vio más allá, una chica atrevida, inteligente, con temperamento que no reparaba en completo en la autoridad, que se medía solo para evitar problemas, no por condescendencia. Auténtica, pasional y libre, tan libre que fue capaz de desaparecer como un fantasma… Entonces ahí lo comprendió, ella le pidió una aventura y por eso pudo desaparecer.

Ella no se había abierto a él del mismo modo. No lo había traicionado, era transparente y no lo había manipulado como en un principio le hicieron creer a él, pero por alguna extraña razón ella podía ocultarse y era porque había omitido información, había resguardado su identidad, su vida.

No lo amaba como él anhelaba y cuando ese pensamiento llegó a él ella se abrió camino en su despacho con esa altanería que tanto la caracterizaba. Caminaba con seguridad moviendo suavemente las caderas, mostrándose fuerte y única. Debía estar con él y con nadie más, ella podía hacerlo más poderoso de lo que ya era. Ella había dado en la tecla, ella sería suya y no importaba el precio a pagar.

-Buenos días Sr Ouji. Buenos días señores abogados- el Sr Kulilin había roto el silencio saludando y recibió el saludo de sus colegas que se encontraban acompañando al Sr Ouji en su oficina.

Bulma se sentó en silencio, de impecable vestido Jackie azul, cinturón plateado y saco negro. Se sentía hermosa, sofisticada. Apenas dijo buenos días y al hacerlo miró por instinto a Vegeta que la miraba con ojos penetrantes y desafiantes. Extrañamente se dejó intimidar y sintió como se le encendían las mejillas. Evitaría hacer un escándalo, necesitaba terminar eso pronto y huir de su lado. La ahogaba respirar su mismo aire, llenó de su personalidad, de masculinidad. Debía dar por finalizado todo eso o se volvería loca. Desde que él había aparecido en su vida, todo cambio, todo se volvió impredecible, ella se había vuelto impredecible y la asustaba el torbellino de cosas que le desataba su sola presencia.

La junta comenzó con una formal disculpa de parte de la empresa, mostraron las pruebas del caso conseguidas por Raditz y nuevamente pidieron disculpas formales a la señorita Brief. Lo que siguió en la mediación fue una suma como resarcimiento por el daño profesional que le habían generado, un reconocimiento a su labor y la continuidad de su labor en la empresa sin tomar en cuenta los días laborales perdidos. Tendría el puesto que ocupaba antiguamente Fasha en el Departamento de Riesgos Financieros o la trasladarían a Recursos Humanos según fuese su preferencia.

Bulma acepto la indemnización por daños y perjuicios, al fin y al cabo ella había puesto mucho por la empresa. La cifra le pareció un poco excesiva pero sabía que también estaban en cierto modo pagando por su silencio y discreción pero no acepto ningún puesto laboral. Cuando todo iba muy ameno, tomó coraje y miró a su abogado dándole la señal correcta para que entregase frente a todos su desvinculación formal de la empresa. Acaba de presentar la renuncia para asombros de todos menos de Vegeta quien no se inmutó pero se notaba claramente como endurecía las facciones de su rostro. Un silencio ensordecedor y asfixiante reinó en la oficina de Presidencia.

-Acepto la renuncia pero necesito que me acompañes al despacho antes de hacer formal tu retiro- la voz grave del presidente de Saiya & co resonó en la habitación y tras dudar unos minutos Bulma se puso de pie sin decir nada y se dirigió al despacho que tantos sentimientos despertaba en ella.

Sin saber que hacer realmente se puso de pie junto a la mesa esperando que él pasara, al sentir que las rodillas perdían la capacidad de sostenerla se apoyo sobre el mueble. No tenía certezas de que podía suceder, había personas en el escritorio de Presidencia por lo que no iban a poder elevar mucho la voz… o si? Ya no sabía como iba a responder el temperamento de su antiguo jefe ni ella. Cerró los ojos y espero a que él hablara. Oyó como el dispositivo del picaporte cerraba la puerta, tragó con dificultad y cuando abrió los ojos lo vio parado frente a ella apoyado en una de las estanterías, inmóvil, serio, con una mirada indescifrable que parecía buscar respuestas en ellas. Intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían, le dolía la garganta, como si todas las palabras se encontraran atoradas en sus cuerdas vocales.

Notó que ella se mantenía tensa, que intentó hablar pero no emitió sonido alguno. Esos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar vibraban y observó que se aferraba a la mesa con fuerza, pero ella estaba tan asustada que de seguro no lo notaba. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para recuperar su confianza era romper el hielo con una disculpa que se sintiese sincera y lo cierto era que la necesitaba mucho y buscaría demostrar esas emociones que él tanto resguardaba para ser comprendido.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido pero no creo que sea necesario que te marches- pronunció sin pensar demasiado, notó que no debió decir que no se marche, lo dejaba en evidencia en el momento que comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo.

No tuvo respuesta, ella seguía exactamente igual de inalcanzable. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y un pequeño destello llamó su atención. Los ojos de Bulma estaban a punto de explotar pero ella estaba esforzándose por no llorar frente a él y la culpa lo invadió violentamente dejándolo sin respuesta. Acaso, ¿cuántas sensaciones guardaba esa mujer de temperamento impredecible?. Se acercó a ella y sin saber que hacer posó sus manos en los brazos de ella para ver si había algún tipo de respuesta:

-¿Te sientes bien?- la voz del moreno sonó grave y baja.

-Demasiadas cosas- carraspeó por que no le salía la voz- demasiadas cosas sucedieron desde que entré a trabajar acá- completó la frase con dificultad, no se animaba a levantar la mirada, solo miraba la corbata sin mirar.

-Estoy para lo que necesites- nuevamente la voz grave la inundó en un sinfín de sensaciones. Él le decía que estaría, la misma persona que le gritó por haber tocado su dinero, que le importaba más lo bienes económicos que los sentimientos de las personas. La rabia y el desconcierto acumulados estallaron en el pecho de la peliazul y esta vez todas esas palabras que no salían lo hicieron a toda velocidad:

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que estarás para lo que yo necesite cuando fuiste el primero en encerrarme en este maldito despacho a decirme que era una maldita trepadora?- y la invadió el sarcasmo y las ganas de cantarle unas cuantas verdades- Claro, ahora resulta que eres un hombre genero y sensible- completó zafándose de la débil contención que recibía.

Siempre le había parecido impredecible pero esto lo estaba llevando a un nuevo nivel, era cierto lo que ella decía pero sus disculpas también lo eran. Sintió el deseo de aclararle a gritos que ella estaba equivocada, que él había recapacitado y fue justo antes de gritar que lo había visto con claridad: él le había fallado, la había señalado, etiquetado sin siquiera sentarse con ella a ver que era lo que realmente había pasado. No le había derecho a defenderse, a contar su versión, cierta o no, él tendría que haber dejado su ira de lado y ver más allá.

-Lo siento- no se atrevió a levantar la mirada y su voz fue poco audible. Percibió que ella dejaba de agitarse con violencia y volvió a repetirlo con un poco más de autoridad, mirándola a los ojos –Lo siento Bulma-

-Yo también- agregó ella con desgana – Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si yo no te ofrecía ese estúpido trato de una aventura- él intento acercarse y ella le indico con la mano que no se acercará – Si yo no me hubiera metido en la cabeza la posibilidad de poder seducirte quizás Mai no se habría fijado en Yamcha… Lo sabes, no?- titubeó al completar el recuento de cosas.

-Si, lo supe ayer cuando informé a mi madre de la cancelación de la boda- tosió y se acercó a ella nuevamente- ¿Sigues pensando en irte de la empresa?- formuló lleno de dudas.

\- Necesito aire, oxigenar mi vida y aunque somos lo suficientemente adultos como para superar los rumores en la empresa… -suspiró – Necesito alejarme un tiempo de acá. Saiya & co me ha dado mucho pero debo volver con mi familia, prometí hacerme cargo de la empresa-

-¿Resulta que tienes una empresa?- fue la irónica pregunta de Vegeta al ver que ella no contemplaba en ninguno de sus planes su persona.

La peliazul se acercó con nostalgia y acarició la cafetera del despacho- ¿Sabes a quien pertenece Capsule & Home?

-¿Eres familiar del viejo Breif? Porque su hija es rubia- contestó sin perder el sarcasmo.

-Tights, mi hermana mayor – miró a Vegeta mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintió deseos de cerrarle la maldita boca –Pues investiga más cerebro corporativo y sabrás que tiene 2 hijas: Tights y Bulma. Mi hermana heredó el cabello de mi madre y los ojos de mi padres. Yo llevo el cabello sin gracia de mi padre y los ojos de mi madre- completó soplándose el flequillo.

Los ojos de Vegeta brillaron por un momento, esa era la mujer que le gustaba, altiva y decidida como él pero una frase de Mai retumbó en su mente: "Vive, no estés tan encerrado". Sintió que era una señal, que tal vez Bulma también tenía razón con eso de oxigenar las cosas y que tal vez era momento de separarse por un momento. La deseaba y mucho pero ella no le correspondía. Creyó anteriormente que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría comprarla pero esa mordaz actitud de ella le mostró que no, que debía dejarla partir, al menos por un tiempo. Ya sabía exactamente por donde comenzar a buscar la próxima vez no dudaría en hacerlo.

Una media sonrisa se planto en su rostro que la muchacha reconoció como sentimiento de seguridad y supo que había hablado demás al decir quién era. Ya estaban las cartas echadas, que sea lo que deba ser pensó.

-Gracias por la gratificación, me será de utilidad- agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Lo que sea por complacerte- ronroneó el moreno desde el sillón sin molestarse en salir del despacho.

* * *

Quiero agradecer enormemente a Ina Minina y a Bunny Ball por el apoyo incondicional que me han dado a todo momento. Ellas saben por los momentos que pasé y siempre estuvieron tendiéndome una mano. Las quiero!  
Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO MUCHO A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES! Uff! Gracias por los Rw, me dieron mucha energía para continuar esta linda historia! K!


	15. Chapter 15: El nuevo trato

Y lo prometido es deuda y acá el final de lo que a mi me pareció una interesante historia para contar. Quizás sientan que el final está forzado pero no dispongo de demasiado tiempo, está historia fue planeada de este modo y aún así superé por mucho el número de capítulos publicados. Gracias a todos los lectores por su apoyo incondicional, a Ina Minina por los consejos que me hicieron crecer tanto, a Bunny Ball por ser mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma y que jamás acepto un maldito adelanto de la historia porque quería que la sorprenda y tiene razón, fue para ella. Gracias Kenia, Jenny, Johaaceve, Marilu, Naomi, Yess88,Veros, Celestia... Disculpen si me olvidé de alguien! Gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien y tan querida. Espero lo disfruten mucho, K!

* * *

Capitulo 15: El nuevo trato

Al cabo de dos semanas Bulma estaba mirando un lindo departamento en La Capital del Oeste junto con Maron y Tihgt. Es que su hermana insistió en hacerse cargo junto a Leo de la empresa entonces una idea maravillosa nació de las hermanas Brief, ampliar los puntos de venta de Capsule & Home y para eso necesitaban que una se quedara en la capital supervisando lo que sería el primer local de muchos que pensaban abrir.

Bulma necesitaba renovarse, llevaba ese sentimiento hacía tiempo. Sanar heridas viejas para reinventarse y ser más ella misma. Su nueva amiga Maron había sido muy insistente en mantener el contacto y había sido una gran amiga al no tocar mucho el tema sobre Vegeta. Una tarde, mientras publicaban los muebles de los que deseaba deshacerse, le contó todo y justas, como si fuesen hermanas, lloraron y brindaron por la nueva oportunidad que se tomaban ambas. Una empezaba una nueva vida como emprendedora y la otra se animaba por primera vez a apostar a una relación sólida y seria… aunque no dejaba de ser una chiquilina que se reía de todo, había encontrado en Raditz el hombre con la medida justa de locura y seriedad necesaria para contenerla y hacerla feliz.

La menor de las Brief no podía dejar de pensar en su aventura amorosa con su jefe, llena de sentimientos encontrados, de situaciones difíciles. Estaba segura de que algo había pasado entre ambos y que había sido un sentimiento real más allá de la situación de aventura prohibida. Pero no dejaba de ser una mujer con fundamentos y valores, dispuesta a ser en esta nueva vida alguien más prudente.

Por las noches y las mañanas pensaba mucho en Vegeta, lo extrañaba. Sentía deseos de contactarse con él, de enviarle un mensaje, sea por teléfono o mail, pero su nueva actitud frente a la vida la hacía ser cautelosa y esperar que fuese él quien sea el que la buscara nuevamente. Estaba segura que debía ser así aunque muchas veces también se torturaba a si misma pensando si realmente esa era la mejor decisión, evaluando la posibilidad de comenzar ella con un mensaje. Luego se repetía que no, que si realmente la valoraba debía ser él quien comenzara a buscarla. Otros pensamientos también la abordaban sobre que pensaba él de ella, después de todo, su presencia dio un giro inesperado en la vida de Ouji, donde se encontró con que su tío lo estafaba y su prometida lo dejaba por alguien de menor rango que él. Era probable que ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado él sintiera que lo mejor era dejar todo tal cual se presentaba y recomenzar historias por separado. El destino ya diría que sería lo mejor para ambos, y sea cual fuese la respuesta a sus dudas, ella tenía nuevos planes en los cuales pensar y no solo era por Capsule & Home, tenía una preciosa vida que llegaría en forma de sobrino para alegrar sus días.

-Yo creo que es perfecto, muy luminoso y con espacio suficiente- marcaba Tight.

-Yo le pintaría aquella pared de negro o tal vez rojo, eso le daría una estética preciosa- sumaba Maron.

-No lo sé, creo que debe tener un dormitorio más, así cuando vienes a la capital tienes un lugar donde puedes descansar con el bebé- agrego la hermana menor.

-Tengo uno más amplio en venta en el piso superior, tiene 2 dormitorios y un balcón terraza ideal- agrego la agente inmobiliaria.

-Pero se va del presupuesto- objetó Bulma.

-No hay presupuesto Bul- interrumpió la rubia –Papá dijo que ya que ibas a invertir el dinero en el nuevo local, merecías un departamento propio y cuando sepa que piensas compartirlo conmigo, estará feliz de financiarlo- completo la mayor de las Brief que recibió una mirada dubitativa de su hermana menor.

-¡¿Qué esperamos?! Subamos ya!- aplaudió Maron festejando el discurso de la rubia.

La agente inmobiliaria abrió lo que era el departamento del último piso y fue perfecto. Un hermoso lugar lleno de luz, mucho más amplio que el anterior, con un patio aéreo de baldosas rojas y columnas blancas que marcaban el límite con el vacío. La vista a la avenida era grandiosa y se encontraba en un barrio hermoso, no muy lejos de donde pensaban abrir el primer local.

-¿Estás segura de que no es muy costoso Tight?-

-Claro que no, tus ahorros alcanza y sobra para comprarlo. Eres parte de la empresa familiar, no pienses que abrirás el local con dinero de tu bolsillo- objeto su hermana –Hasta puedo darte un préstamo interno- completo con sorna.

Y ahí se encontraban las tres chicas, brindando con las botellas con agua por la nueva adquisición en un piso 11. Jamás pensó que la vida le sonreiría de ese modo y fue cuando nuevamente Vegeta se coló en sus pensamientos apagando levemente su alegría. Se esforzó porque no se notará, ella se había empeñado en comenzar de nuevo y este era el mejor de los comienzo.

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que realmente se mudó, con algunos muebles viejos, otros nuevos y otros aun en falta, con el tiempo lo terminaría de llenar. Junto a Maron llenaron de flores el patio y pintaron con ayuda de Raditz y Yamcha. El último día los acompañó Mai, un momento raro para ambas pero que valió la pena, se debían una charla y la modelo deseaba dejar las cosas bien, con la mejor armonía posible ya que su novio aun se preocupaba mucho por la peliazul y comprendió la razón: ella había estado mucho tiempo sola, apoyada emocionalmente en él y que además había sido la que había impulsado al joven a tener su propio emprendimiento. Ambos habían sido indispensables él uno con el otro.

Mai había aparecido el día de la mudanza, ayudó llevando el refrigerio y opinando junto a Maron sobre donde era mejor poner el nuevo sofá. Cuando notó que las tensiones bajaban, espero a que Bulma quedara sola en el patio y salió a su encuentro:

-Quiero agradecerte la amabilidad con la que me has recibido- interrumpió mientras la peliazul daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Lo sé, es raro pero ahora tú estás con Yamcha y yo no pensé que él quisiera venir a ayudar. No supe cómo decirle que no viniera- se justificó.

-No tienes nada que justificar, la que acá está en falta soy yo y la verdad es que… -tomo airé y suspiró como quien busca ordenar un torbellino de ideas- Si, realmente es raro- rió ahogadamente- pero él te aprecia mucho y yo… yo también, no sé, al principió temía de tu presencia, de tu personalidad, tan hermosa, avasallante y al final fui yo quien dejó todo y se fue con tu novio- completó desganadamente mientras se sentaba en el escalón que unía la casa con el balcón terraza. Bulma comprendió que esa mujer bella y exitosa que se mostraba tan fuerte frente a todo tenía las mismas inseguridades que ella. Se sintió por un momento identificada.

-Tú… tú no tienes toda la culpa- agregó con un hilo de voz, sabía que se metía en tu terreno peligroso, estaba en cierto modo dando a lugar a su inmoralidad en cuanto a lo que ambas habías defendido al comienzo con garras y dientes.

-No… o tal vez si pero a medias… yo –nuevamente suspiró con fuerza- yo estaba empujando a Vegeta a algo que él lleva tiempo posponiendo porque no le cerraba- la voz de la morena vibraba. Se puso de pie y cerró la puerta para que nadie las interrumpiera. Luego caminó hasta el borde y se apoyo en el yeso blanco mirando hacía la avenida –Es extraño todo esto pero con Yamcha siento cosas que antes no había sentido y me siento mal, con culpa. Lo más extraño es que yo no sabía que era la culpa- completó con ironía.

Bulma apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que sostenía y tomó la misma postura que la modelo y simuló mirar la gente pasar mientras buscaba que decir.

-Con Yamcha pensamos en casarnos y quería que lo supieras antes de que lo sepan los medios- agregó un poco más segura la morena mientras miraba a su compañera con una sincera sonría.

Bulma no se sorprendió por lo enunciado, se sintió rara al no detectar ningún sentimiento asesino frente a lo que le acaban de decir, una parte de ella se alegraba por ambos, pero otra parte de ella se estrujaba frente a la posible reacción de Vegeta. Nuevamente él la invadía en su mente, hasta cuando no debía preocuparle.

-Pero si tú crees que es muy pronto nos abstendremos de decirlo- completo al notar la no reacción.

-¿De no decir qué?- preguntó algo aturdida.

-Mira Bulma, cuando los medios se pongan a investigar quien es Yamcha saltará tu pasado con él y que trabajaste para Vegeta y que te fuiste y te empezarán a seguir porque pensarán que este romance tuvo que ver con todo esto- completo preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes- y una sonrisa sincera se plantó en el rostro claro de la joven Brief- Me pone muy feliz que todo esto sea tan maravilloso para ambos, que al menos vale la pena-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- la modelo no salía de su asombro- Porque yo creía que tal vez… ¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar atónita.

-Claro, ambos son bienvenidos. Te preocupaste por mí y me dijiste que tuviera cuidado de Bardock y mira en lo que terminó. Además fuiste clave para que se esclareciera la estafa-

-No te confundas Bulma, yo hice todo eso por Vegeta, no por tí- confesó la morena.

Mai notó que incomodó a la peliazul cuando el plan real era acercarse a ella. Pensó que lo mejor era volver a romper el hielo que había entre ambas. Esa chica resultaba ser deslumbrante en varios aspectos, había tenido razón en temerle como una posible competencia, entonces recordó lo que había pasado entre ella y su ex novio. Le dio un pequeño codazo y le sonrió, de respuesta consiguió otra sonrisa.

-¿Has hablado con Vegeta?- lanzó con timidez. La otra se sobresaltó por sentirse descubierta, como si Mai le hubiera leído el pensamiento y supiera que pensaba en él.

-No, ¿Porqué?- buscó sonar lo más natural posible.

-Oh!... Creí que se mantenían en contacto- agregó con poco entusiasmos, como quien se arrepiente de haber tocado cierto tema.

-No he sabido más de él desde que me fui de la empresa-

-Ah! Yo cada tanto hablo con él pero una sola vez hablamos de ti… fue cuando Yamcha te confesó lo nuestro- hizo una pausa incómoda –yo creía que Vegeta me era infiel y aun así me iba a casar con él porque era algo que ambos habíamos arreglado hacía tiempo. Luego él me confesó que no era así pero que… que si había estado contigo… Y fue extraño porque yo lo dejaba por quien era tu novio- entonces vio que a Bulma se le vidriaba la mirada- Perdón, es que ambas nos…

-Nos cruzamos- completo la otra –intercambiamos pareja sin pensarlo, solo que lo mío no funcionó y lo de ustedes sí- completo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio, es por eso que me siento con culpa. Siento que en lugar de ganar estoy en falta y yo jamás me había sentido así-

-A veces las cosas suceden porque así deben ser-

-¿Quieres que hable con él?-

-¡No! ¡Por favor no y disculpa por todo este rollo! La verdad es que no quiero que nada se fuerce, deseo algo… natural?- y rió por la extraña conclusión a la que llegaba. Mai no se aguantó y le frotó la espalda en señal de fuerza. Ambas tomaron aire y se sumaron a la reunión de inauguración.

Cuando todos se fueron y se quedó sola en su nuevo dormitorio la peliazul lloró todo lo que no había llorado hasta ese momento. Lo que le había dicho Mai la llevaba a la conclusión de que no era importante para Vegeta, que lo mejor era olvidarlo y enfocarse en sus nuevos proyectos. Ya no alimentaría ilusiones tontas en su pecho.

Un mes y medio de trabajo intenso la llevó a la inauguración del primer local de venta exclusiva de Capsule & Home. El recinto rebalsaba de gente y de flores por la apertura. Una verdadera fiesta que llevó a la familia Brief a La Capital del Oeste. El festejo siguió en su departamento donde una cansada Tight con barriga prominente descansaba en el sofá sin calzado. Había mucho por que festejar, se confirmaba que tendría una niña y que se llamaría Mizugi.

Poco a poco las ventas comenzaron cada vez a ser mayores. Muchas personas consumían los productos de la empresa Brief y se ampliaba el número de clientes y de pedidos. La fábrica comenzó a evaluar una posible apertura de una nueva planta pero no sería hasta que Tight tuviera familia y pudiese valerse por sí misma. Ambas veían lo comprometido que estaba en todo Leo y no querían quitarle la posibilidad de disfrutar de los primeros meses de su hija por nacer.

Tres meses más tarde llegó Mizugi y fue recibida con todo el amor del mundo. Tight comenzó a visitar una vez al mes a su hermana con la excusa de que acompañaba a Leo con los pedidos. Bulma estaba tan feliz con la niña que su departamento se veía cada vez más lleno de cosas rosas. En varias oportunidades la rubia le preguntó a su hermana si había algún pretendiente en su vida pero al llegarle una negativa muy rotunda de su hermana, fue su pareja la que le explicó que varias veces había visto a hombres muy guapos rondando a la peliazul y que ella rechazaba sin reparo. Que temía por su cuñada ya que había echado hacía unos meses a uno que aparcaba a unos metros del local y se quedaba observando los movimientos del mismo.

-Creo que no debes entrometerte tanto Leo-

-Pero ¿y si es un psicópata? Ella vive sola, debería tomar recaudos-

-Ella es muy inteligente Cariño, nada va a pasarle- justificó Tight mientras intentaba que la pequeña Mizugi hiciera el eructo luego de haberle dado el pecho.

Las oportunidades de venta aumentaban junto con las propuestas de noviazgo que Bulma rechazaba. Ella no se sentía en ánimos de un nuevo amor, nadie la hacía suspirar por lo que se abocaba de lleno a su trabajo y a su familia. Viajaba una vez al mes a la casa de sus padres, por lo que veía y disfrutaba de su sobrina cada 15 días. Nadie volvería a quitarle el maravilloso momento por el que pasaba. Cuando Vegeta invadía sus pensamientos, automáticamente buscaba algo con que ocupar su mente. Era momento de crecer profesionalmente y este nuevo estado requería mucho de ella. Ya se aproximaba la convención anual de pequeña y mediana empresa y Capsule & Home había sido contratado para el agasajo, además tendrían un stand en el centro de exposiciones de la misma y la organización corría completamente a su cargo.

Todo iba de maravillas. Tenía 3 promotoras vestidas como azafatas de chaqueta y pollera azul, camisa blanca y lazo rojo, ella vestía igual. Leo con Tight y Mizugi también estaban ahí para ayudar con el reparto de folletos y café. Tenía que comenzar con los sorteos de cafeteras y cápsulas porque la convención estaba a pleno. Varias charlas se ofrecían en varias salas y aunque las chicas hubieran deseado asistir comprendieron que con tanta demanda iba a ser imposible. El evento se realizaba en un lujoso hotel y la peliazul se sintió apenada de no haber reservado una habitación para que su hermana tuviese un lugar donde descansar con la pequeña.

Tenía que prestar atención a todos los detalles porque las promotoras eran muy jóvenes y no sabían hacer otra cosa que quejarse y repartir café. Miró hacía la parte superior del stand y una de las guardas decorativas estaba despegada, no se aguantó. Tomó cinta y subiendo a una silla se dispuso a solucionar el desperfecto cuando sintió que una mano le toma de lleno un glúteo y tras un segundo de quedarse helada, reconoció la voz del pervertido de su ex jefe:

-Hacía tiempo que no veía a esta cola-

-¡Maldito Roshi!- exclamó la peliazul a la vez que sentía que alguien más la tomaba de la cintura y la bajaba lejos del agresor. Cuando giró para agradecer a su cuñado por el rescate se encontró con la oscura y severa mirada de Vegeta que le sonreía de modo perverso.

-Cariño, veo que conoces a Roshi Sama- la voz del moreno sonaba grave y suave como el terciopelo. La joven lo miraba hipnotizada y tras oírlo sintió como se le erizaba el bello de la nuca.

-Perdón Sr Ouji, no sabía que eran… que ustedes se conocían- se disculpó tratando de desaparecer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Ella solo parpadeó –Ya sé fue, no volverá a molestar- nuevamente la voz de él sonaba suave y no lograba reaccionar. Siempre había pensado en gritarle pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente no lograba moverse. Le colocó la mano de modo posesiva en la nuca como si la fuese a besar –Te ves hermosa- le susurró al oído y ella olvidó que debía olvidarlo y se humedeció los labios secos con la punta de la lengua.

Sintió como él aspiraba en su nuca su perfume y fue invadida por su aroma masculino. Lo odio por tener el don de revivir en ella cada una de sus células, cada una de unas sensaciones. Deseaba besarlo con todas sus ansias pero antes tenían que hablar. Sin dudarlo, lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó a la parte posterior del stand. Él no se resistió, la siguió con la naturalidad de quienes lleva tiempo juntos. Una vez adentro, caminó hasta una mesada y sin soltar la blanca mano de ella, la guió para que quedase frente a él. La observó tomar aire sin quitarle la vista de encima, ya no se mostraba hipnotizada, se mostraba decidida y eso le encantó.

-¿Qué haces acá?-

-Doy la charla de las 15hs en la sala Diamond- tiro de la mano de ella y la acercó aun más. Con la otra mano le desprendió la chaqueta y le acarició la cintura hasta la espalda y la acercó más a él.

Bulma no lo dudo, siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de resistirse o cual era el motivo de hablar a solas con él. Lo beso primero con timidez y cuando sintió que él invadía su boca se animó a besarlo con profundidad. Lo deseaba y lo necesitaba por más de que llevaba meses negando la situación. Sintió vibrar su cuerpo y que las piernas se le aflojaban así que se aferró al fuerte cuello del moreno. Él no lo soportó, era más fuerte que él y sintió como una dolorosa erección se generaba. La necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Sintió que levemente se le escurría entre los brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- susurró casi sin aliento.

-Si – trago con dificultad- creo que me mareé, es todo-

La tomó de la cadera y la sentó en la mesada en la que él se apoyaba. No quería separarse de ella así que la tomó por el rostro de modo posesivo y nuevamente la beso.

Ella sentía que cada fibra de su cuerpo se derretía, el calor aumentaba, reaccionaba inmediatamente a su presencia y podía sentir su erección contra su cuerpo, no entendía porque no la había buscado antes o si esto era simplemente un encuentro fortuito. Estaba decidida a cuestionarlo, arrinconarlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ahí está el psicópata!- gritó Leo pero Tight comenzó a reír, reconoció a Vegeta de inmediato.

Vegeta dio un paso atrás sin soltarla, tuvo la sensación de que ella se caería. Jamás giró a ver quien lo acusaba, solo la miraba a ella con la mirada penetrante, cerrada y oscura esperando una respuesta.

-Vegeta, ellos son mi hermana Tight, mi cuñado Leo y la pequeña Mizugi- trato de parecer natural pero la risa de su hermana la contagiaba junto con la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba.

-Te espero en la habitación 628 a las 20Hs- susurró al oído de Bulma y deslizó la llave magnética en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de la joven –Entra si llamar, te estaré esperando- giró, hizo una mueca osca a modo de saludo y se retiró a toda prisa del cubículo posterior del stand.

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestionó molesto el joven.

-Ese es Vegeta, con el cual tuvo una aventura amorosa, y es el ex novio de Mai- intentó aclarar la rubia pero el joven se seguía mostrando confuso.

-¡Pero si ese es el que vigilaba el local hace unos meses atrás!- se justificó, le preocupaba la seguridad de su cuñada.

-¡Ay no!- exclamo al momento que rompía a reír su mujer – No la iba a matar, la estaba tratando de ubicar y tu lo corriste-

Luego de un rato las cosas en el stand seguían como antes de la llegada del millonario Ouji pero Tight era tan aguda como su hermana y quería saber que fue lo que le había dicho él al oído.

-Bul, ven- la llamó a un lado aprovechando que Leo acunaba a la bebé en el fondo –Dime, ¿irás a verlo?- Su hermana se ruborizó y le hizo seña de que mantuviese silencio.

-Parece que tiene una habitación acá, me dejó la llave- Tight sonrió instantáneamente con malicia pero recibió en respuesta un codazo -¡Ya! ¡No!, creo que me debe una explicación-

-Yo en tu lugar me iría a preparar, hueles a tabaco y ya se te está corriendo el maquillaje- criticó su hermana con tono severo. Su hermana la miro con desconcierto -¡Vamos! Ve al toilette y ponte linda, de seguro traes ropa extra en el bolso, obsesiva Bulma Brief- la acuso burlona. La peliazul afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y corrió por su bolso y luego al baño.

Una vez frente al espejo no sabía por donde empezar, su cabello se veía terrible, se le salían mechones. Comenzó a cepillarlo y lo ató nuevamente, porque no quedaba de ningún modo. Se lavó la cara y volvió a maquillarse, sentía el corazón correrle a mil, aunque ella se había prometido hablar primero, aunque luego de tremendo encuentro dudaba tener fuerzas para hablar sin tocarlo.

Revisó el bolso y tenía un juego de pantaletas tan aburridas como las que llevaba puestas, al menos olían a limpio. También tenía una camisa blanca de repuesto y un juego de medias por si se rompían las que llevaba puesta. Jamás había pensado en un encuentro salvaje, solo en un trabajo eficaz y bien acabado. ¿Acaso pensó en las palabras encuentro y salvaje juntas?. Si, definitivamente él la hacía vibrar en otros niveles, le hacía olvidar lo malo, lo triste y lo aburrido con su sola presencia.

Pero, ¿qué haría una vez ahí?... Se quedó atónita frente al espejo mientras se arreglaba, ¿estaba segura de correr ese riesgo de volver a ser abandonada por él? No, el no la había abandonado, ella se había alejado porque él le había gritado… Sí, pero él tampoco hizo mucho por buscarla… o si?, Leo acababa de confesar que lo había echado de las cercanías del local y con lo orgulloso que era él, era muy probable que se fuese totalmente irritado por la intromisión. Rió sola frente al espejo. Completó el aseo precario, se cambio la ropa decidida y guardo nuevamente todo en su bolso. Había un solo modo de saber cómo se resolvería todo este asunto y era yendo a la habitación 628.

Cuando estaba a poco pasos de la puerta 628 sintió que no podía respirar, que le fallaban los tobillos pero era ahora o nunca. Respiró hondo y sacó la llave magnética, se sentía rara haciendo esto pero tras contar hasta cinco, pasó la tarjeta y la puerta se destrabó y se abrió levemente. Se oían voces masculinas adentro así que ingreso con precaución. La suite era enorme y la puerta de ingreso daba a una enorme sala decorada con elegancia y opulencia. En el centro había varios hombres en torno a una laptop y con varias carpetas y hojas sobre la mesa ratona que estaba rodeada de grandes sillones. Giraron por la leve interrupción de la chica y Vegeta se puso de pie al verla. Llevaba el cabello ligeramente húmedo, una camisa blanca a medio abrochar y un pantalón negro de vestir.

-Disculpen, seguiremos mañana, acaba de llegar mi prometida- señaló el moreno haciendo señas de que la reunión se terminaba, haciéndola que se ruborizara, paralizada junto a la puerta por el enunciado. Rápidamente juntaron los papeles y comenzaron a desfilar hacía la salida de la habitación, saludándola con cortesía al pasar. Reconoció a dos de los presentes, eran los abogados que habían estado en la mediación, eso la puso más nerviosa aún.

No percibió que él se acercó a ella y cuando le beso el lóbulo de la oreja ella se sobresaltó. No pudo reaccionar, él la tenía prisionera contra un mueble con una erección palpable, le besaba el cuello y le presionaba los pechos sin quitarle la ropa. La deseaba y se lo hacía saber. Dejo de pelear con la razón y se relajo bajo las atenciones de él, un gemido se escapó de su garganta y se aferró a sus fuertes bazos. Estaba a punto de sacarle la blusa de la falda cuando se detuvo y la llevó de la mano al sillón. Llevaba los pies descalzos y eso le generó una imagen aun más varonil de él.

-Vamos a pedir algo de comer porque luego va a ser muy tarde- la sentó a su lado como si nunca hubieran estado separados, con esa necesidad tan suya de tenerlo todo bajo control y a ella no le importo, sintió que era al único al que le podía permitir eso.

Se quito los zapatos y le dio pena que se vieran las punteras de las medias, le parecían poco sexy. Él tomó el teléfono y llamó a la recepción, tras consultarlo con ella pidió pastas y coctel de frutas, una botella de champagne y dos de agua. Colgó y se lanzó sobre ella, la recorrió con las manos sin quitarle la ropa mientras le besaba la base del cuello, le desprendió los primeros botones de la camisa y lamió entre los pechos que se mostraban generosos en el brasier, olía a una mezcla de perfumen y jabón blanco, ella tan real, tan diferente al resto que siempre fingían poses. Simuló penetrarla sin quitarle la ropa y ella se entrego por completo, no se quejó, enredó sus dedos en su cabello obligándolo a besarla más, dándole pequeños tirones en el cabello. La tomó con una mano de la cadera y la sujetó a su pelvis que exigía liberación, ella se arqueó y comenzó a acompasar los movimientos. A ese ritmo iba a perder el control antes de que llegara el buffet pero no lograba parar, había esperado demasiado tiempo. Tomó aire, la dejó en reposo sobre el sillón y la miró:

-Te propongo un trato- casi no le daba el aire para hablar. Ella se rió, era irónico, así habían empezado con lo de la aventura.

-¿Quieres una amante?- le sugirió ella con picardía.

-No la necesito- la voz sonó grave y suave, como un ronroneo- pero si te quiero a mi lado-

El corazón de ella dio un brinco muy fuerte, quedó por un momento paralizada, sintió renacer todas sus esperanzas, solo lo miró. No salían las palabras, no sabía que decir, temía que fuera una mentira más y ella lo deseaba tanto que disfrutaría del placer de sus cuerpos sin necesidad de hacer promesas. Ese autoritarismo en sus frases, buscando siempre ser el controlador eran una maldita ambigüedad, porque ella no era de nadie pero adoraba ser de su propiedad. Tanta distorsión le generaba ese hombre que se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil frente a él

-Si te quedas conmigo prometo- susurró a su oído para luego lamerle el hueco de la clavícula- prometo no gritarte otra vez – dio otra envestida con la ropa aun puesta y lanzó su aliento hacía ella- prometo hacerte muy feliz-

Debía estar soñando, después de tanta locura, de tanto besarlo, él la dejaba ir por un maldito malentendido y desaparecía por meses y de la nada aparecía nuevamente lleno de energía, prometiendo lo que ella no pedía pero secretamente anhelaba. No, en esas condiciones no podía pensar con claridad, era capaz de darle todo, hasta las escritura de la casa de sus padres.

Se abrió la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron, era el camarero que ingresaba a la suite con un carro que trasladaba el pedido que habían realizado hacía un rato. Vegeta se puso de pie y fue a recibirlo para que no ingresara más. Mientras él hablaba con el camarero, Bulma sintió la necesidad de buscar su teléfono y sin saber mucho por que llamó a Tight. Se dirigió a la ventana para hablar con su hermana, estaba desbordada por la emoción del momento y necesitaba un escape seguro.

Tight no se esperaba que la llamara tan pronto, temió que le haya pasado algo pero luego comprendió que su hermana estaba desbordada por la emoción del momento. Le aconsejo que se relajara, que disfrutara, que ambos tenían mucha tensión sexual por la cual desquitarse. Que dejara de ser tan mojigato, que en la mañana sabría perfectamente que clase de hombre era. Si la lanzaba fuera de la habitación como una más, era un completo idiota… si no la soltaba, quizás valía la pena.

-¡Vamos Bul! Ya somos adultos, disfruta y que sea lo que tenga que ser, nadie va a señalarte. No solo ellos tienen derecho a divertirse-

-Si, si, lo sé. Tienes razón Tight!- carraspeó tratando de que sea lo más disimulado posible y agrego- Gracias y disculpa que te deje con todo a cargo.

-No te preocupes, ahora es asunto de Leo- rió la otra y cortó.

Se aseguró de dejar mudo el teléfono y cuando se volvió se encontró con Vegeta totalmente desnudo de pies a cabeza, caminando hacía ella seguro de sí mismo y con una erección más que sugerente, se podía decir que era urgente. Nuevamente se paralizó, ese hombre la desencajaba continuamente y la llevaba a un nuevo nivel de lujuria y escándalo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tomó de las muñecas y la arrastró con prudencia pero sin sutilezas hasta el sofá donde habían estado, la recostó y se arrodilló frente a ella. Primero le subió la falda hasta la cintura y con las manos le rasgó las medías a la altura de la entre pierna y no atinó a quitarle la ropa, solo le corrió la braga y comenzó a succionar con voracidad toda su feminidad que ya se encontraba húmeda y cálida de las atenciones anteriores.

Bulma no lo podía creer, era capaz de arrastrarla hasta un precipicio y ahí mismo hacerla suya sin que ella intentar resistirse. Era más que obvio que entre ambos corría una misma energía que al unirse los llevaba hasta el nirvana, olvidando el mundo que los rodeaba por completo. Y fue ahí que el comenzó a penetrarla con lujuria con la legua que sentía como tortura exquisita. Todo su abdomen se llenaba de cosquilleos y contracciones dolorosamente placenteras. Cuando ya no aguantó más y llegó al máximo con esas sensaciones, se colocó sobre ella y le quitó la blusa de la falda y con destreza desprendió el brasier por atrás y quitó los breteles, lo retiró sin quitarle la blusa. Sus besos devoraban sus pechos que estaban turgentes, deseosos de sus labios. Los pezones rosados eréctiles pedían a grito su atención y él lo sabía. Lamió uno, luego tiró levemente de con los dientes mientras que no dejaba de penetrarla con los dedos. Moldeaba sus pechos con la mano con habilidad, sabiendo hasta donde apretar sin lastima, ejerciendo placer con los pellizco y mordidas.

Estaba tan sofocada que no tenía más reacciones que respirar con dificultad y con las manos se agarraba fuerte del tapiz. Buscó desesperado su boca y cuando logró besarla con una demencia furtiva la envistió sin aviso, con fuerza. La deseaba solo para él, todo su cuerpo era de ella, todos sus pensamientos, cada una de sus células solo podían responde a ella así que las envestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, más vigorosas hasta el punto de no soportarlo más y sin pensarlo se entregó en su cuerpo. Fue un orgasmo placentero y agonizante. La espera había sido larga, nadie merecía más de sus atenciones que la mujer que lo recibía entre sus brazos. Ni una sola de las que había visto lo había hecho perder la razón como ella con su sola presencia. No había encontrado el modo de sentirse atraído por nadie más desde aquel incidente donde había tropezado con ella. Tenía algo que lo tenía aferrado a ella y no estaba en sus planes negarse, se rendía con total voluntad a su cuerpo blanco y femenino.

La respiración de ambos eran turbulentas. Ella le beso el rostro y cuando llegó a su boca, lo beso con el poco aliento que le quedaba. El resultado fue sorprendente, lo vio sonreír con los ojos cerrados, como quien logra su cometido después de un extenuante esfuerzo. Fue fugaz pero real, al abrir los ojos era nuevamente de mirada inquisidora y oscura. ¿A cuántas habrá regalado algo tan bonito y puro como eso?

Con la mano que tenía libre, buscaba sin aciertos quitarse las medias que le estrangulaban las piernas. Al notar su esfuerzo, él se reincorporó y le quitó las medias destrozadas junto con la braga y la falda. Volvió a ella, le besó el vientre y volvió a colocarse entre ella y el sofá. La puso de espaldas a él y le besaba la nuca abrazándola con fuerza con si temiese que se cayese o se fuera. Volvió acomodarse y le pasó una de sus fuertes piernas por sobre las de ella, como si quisiera protegerla. Le quitó la coleta del cabello que estaba hecho una maraña y se lo acomodó un poco para luego besarlo con ternura, esa chica lo tenía embelesado.

-¿Deseas comer algo ahora?- su voz fue grave y baja. Ella estaba flotando en nubes de algodón entre sus brazos y pasó por alto la consulta. La apretó más y la sacudió levemente. Ella resopló.

-No creo que pueda comer así, estoy como en una especia de caja de seguridad- rezongó casi dormida. Su calor, su aroma, sus besos eran embriagadores para ella.

Se reincorporó con ella en brazos y luego la soltó para ir hasta el carro que lo llevó a un extremo de la sala. Se pudo oír con claridad el pitido de las teclas de un microondas. Bulma se miro, lo único que llevaba era la blusa blanca toda arrugada pero no le dio lugar al pudor ni al protocolo y así como estaba fue a acompañarlo a él que estaba completamente desnudo. Cuando se iba acercando a él pudo por primera vez reparar en la perfección de su figura bronceada vista desde atrás. Se notaba que ocupaba mucho tiempo fortaleciendo y torneando cada una de sus partes. No sabía qué era lo que más le apetecía más, si sus piernas perfectas, su espalada imponente que se apoyaba en una ceñida cintura masculina o esos glúteos que parecían sacados de una escultura griega. Todo en él era labor y perfección, comenzaba a creer que esa era una de las facetas que tanto le gustaban de él.

Juntos, sin sentir incomodidades, calentaron las pastas, aunque en una oportunidad él no dejaba de mirarle los pechos hasta que la tomó por la cintura y le mordió levemente el cuello. Ella se sintió derretir, él sintió volver el vigor a su cadera. La puso al mando del carro para que lo llevase hasta donde estaban antes. La miró por un momento ir y le pareció la mejor imagen antes vista de ella, aunque cada vez que la veía siempre tenía el mismo sentimiento. Bulma notó la atención que le prestaba así que comenzó a caminar con lentitud moviendo las caderas insinuantemente. Él tuvo una mejor idea así que se puso detrás de ella y tras besarle la nuca, la acorraló contra el carro del cual empujo y guió a ambos hasta el dormitorio.

Una enorme cama llena de mantas y almohadones blancos y dorados coronaba esa habitación que parecía sacada de un palacio barroco. Una vez acomodados en una de las mesas de desayuno de la habitación comenzaron a cenar con miradas desafiantes del moreno y coquetos pestañazos azules.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- rompió el juego ella que necesitaba aclarar dudas.

-Porque te deseo- fue la escueta respuesta de él.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Deseo?-

-Si hay algo para lo que no soy bueno es para el romanticismo, estimadísima señorita Brief- y el rostro se volvió duro como un muro.

Siguieron comiendo en casi en silencio, solo comentarios triviales sobre el sabor de los platos. Una vez que ambos estuvieron satisfechos, el moreno la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. La desnudo con suavidad y la llevó con él hasta donde se encontraba la ducha, pasando por alto la tina con hidromasaje. Reguló el agua buscando la temperatura correcta sin soltarla y cuando logró su cometido, arrastro a su amante junto a él para agasajarla con un baño rápido y erótico. Se contuvo de volver a hacerle el amor bajo el agua aunque ya se sentía recuperado, el primero encuentro había sido desgastante por la ansiedad y la ferocidad. Si esperaba que ella se quedara a su lado, debía hacer las cosas diferentes y demostrar con hechos lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella con intensidad y en un momento de locura la atrapó contra la pared y se refregó contra ella con vehemencia mientras le apretaba los pechos con las manos y le recorría con besos el cuello hasta culminar en esa boca que tanta locura física y mental le desataba. La oyó gemir y de un gruñido se retiró de ella. En un estado confuso le dio una tolla y le pidió que lo esperara en la cama. Ella obedeció con aturdimiento y él terminó su aseo en su ausencia.

Bulma no lograba comprender esos cambios repentinos de actitud, no sabía si irse o quedarse. Vio la enorme y confortable cama y sintió todo el cansancio caer sobre ella, dejó caer el toallón al piso y se deslizó entre las sábanas, en la mañana tendría más claridad.

Y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo como una ninfa entre etéreas sábanas blancas y doradas. Su piel, su boca, su perfil hermoso, su cabello aún húmedo. Se acurrucó a su lado y la apretó contra su erección, ella despertó de inmediato y por un momento se quedó estática, así que la tranquilizó pasando su nariz por la nuca y susurrando que nada había pasado, que estaba segura. Ella aflojó la tensión de su cuerpo, por lo que se colocó sobre ella y la recorrió con la mirada. Bajó hasta su abdomen y lo beso como quien tiene la esperanza de una promesa por cumplir.

-Quédate conmigo- rogo su voz grave y ella sintió tanta electricidad en su vientre que suspiró para aliviar la tensión.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Siento que te burlas de mí- la voz le vibraba al igual que sus enormes ojos azules. Solo recibió de respuesta una mirada penetrante –Dime porque me dejaste ir, me diste ese dinero y me dejaste ir… ¿Querías que te olvide?- gimoteó.

-No- rotundo y seco, sin saber como una velada erótica se convertía en una catarata de reproches.

-¿Por qué me dejaste ir y luego apareces de la nada en tu corsel blanco a salvarme de lo que yo puedo manejar? ¡Me traes acá, les dices a todos que soy tu prometida y luego me sales con eso de que esto es solo deseo!- la voz se ahogaba en un hilo agudo y él solo la miraba, desde su altura, teniéndola a ella desnuda a su pie –¡Si esto es solo sexo, quiero que me lo digas ahora!- exigió la peliazul.

-¡No!- y su voz retumbó como un rugido y sintió bajó que ella daba un respingo, acababa de romper su promesa de no volver a gritarle. Se sintió ofuscado, ahogado, así que se sacó las mantas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama tratando de buscar una solución a la posibilidad de perderla nuevamente. Giró y la vio ahí, de brazos cruzados, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. No podía darse el gusto de perderla, era avasallante y al igual que él exigía respuestas claras. Se giró sobre ella que no se inmutaba y no le quitaba la miraba de encima.

-Perdón- hizo una pausa y como ella seguía sin ablandarse siguió- Perdón, es que… No sé, jamás antes me sentí así con alguien-

-¿Ni con Mai cuando se iban a casar?- seguía estoica con su postura. Él respiro profundo.

-No, eso fue mutuo acuerdo, mi padre estaba muriendo y le dije frente a ella que sí, que me casaría con ella, no fue una propuesta formal- le acomodó un mechón y ella ladeó la cabeza para evitar al máximo el contacto –Te quiero a ti y solo a ti, a nadie más- y como si se sacara un peso de encima su ceño se aflojó. Ella solo atinó a abrir los ojos con estupefacción -¿Me perdonas? Es que a veces no sé como responder a lo que siento-

Bulma sintió en esa declaración que Vegeta bajaba todas sus defensas y le dejaba ver lo que a ningún otro hubiera dejado ver. Comprendió por la ausencia pero no porque la había dejado partir.

-Y si me quieres tanto como dices, ¿Por qué me dejaste ir de la oficina ese día así nomás?- necesitaba la respuesta.

-Porque te vi turbada, acorralada, superada por la situación- dio un respiro y se acomodó a su lado colocando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y con la otra entrelazó la de ella sobre el vientre blanco de Bulma –Sería mucho mejor recomenzar si estabas más tranquila, sin miedos- Tomó nuevamente aire –Y yo… yo tenía muchas cosas que resolver en la empresa, con mi familia, eran muchas cosas y tampoco estaba preparado para estar al cien por ciento contigo-

Solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior, la cercanía y la verdad analítica como él había percibido todo lo volvían a convertir en el ser perfecto del cual ella se había enamorado, sintió que valía la pena intentarlo, él ya se había abierto a ella, faltaba que ella diera el próximo paso. Tragó con dificultad y observó la incertidumbre en el rostro masculino de su amado cuando le soltó la mano. Se acomodó de lado y con ambas manos tomó su rostro y lo beso con la pasión que sentía desbordar en su pecho. Fue un beso largo, profundo, lleno de amor y de promesas. Temía que el embrujo se rompiera si le decía que lo amaba, él no se llevaba bien con el romanticismo, así que pensó en otra cosa:

-Me quedo- susurro contra sus labio- Me quedo porque me te quiero y sé que me quieres-

-Eso no lo dudes jamás- y sintió como él dibujaba una sonrisa tímida contra sus labios antes de volver a besarla.

-Quiero champagne- rió ella mientras se colgaba de su cuello, feliz de tenerlo de verdad, sin la necesidad de volverse a esconder, después de todo él ya la había proclamado su amor frente al señor Roshi en la convención y frente a varios miembros de la empresa al llegar ahí.

-Yo quiero darte mi apellido y que me des una niña tan hermosa como tú- pronunció en sus labios y se escondió en otro beso. Ella rio con su aliento en su boca.

-Un niño guapo como tú- corrigió ella.

-No, quiero tus ojos en ellos, tú eres la guapa acá, yo solo soy una ilusión- y se aferró a la cadera de ella.

\- Y dime, ¿qué harás con las pobres criaturas?- rió ella frente a tremendas ilusiones conjuntas.

-Los llevaré al trabajo y la pequeña princesa caminará a mi lado con tu belleza y mi carácter- pronunció orgulloso, nuevamente salieron risas descontroladas de ella.

-Pobre niña, no encontrará marido- agregó con ironía.

-Por supuesto que no, me tiene a mí y yo las tendré a las dos- y comenzó a besar el cuello de quien sería de ahora en más la única mujer capaz de derribar cada una de sus murallas.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con la claridad que invadía la habitación, no tenía noción del tiempo. La noche había sido fantástica y dulce junto a un Vegeta que le prometía darle todo lo que ella esperaba. Temía que el encantamiento se acabara con la llegada del nuevo día y parte de ese temor se generó con su ausencia del dormitorio. Espantó como pudo esos pensamientos negativos y fue directo a darse un baño. Por un instante creyó que él entraría pero nada ni nadie la interrumpió. Secó su cuerpo y su cabello con las toallas y lo único que encontró para ponerse era una bata de seda blanca con flores lilas que aun estaban en su envoltorio en una banqueta que había en el cuarto de baño. Se la colocó y sintió la delicia de la seda sobre su piel generándole un sentimiento de erotismo que no le generaba su salto de cama de algodón.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa de la sala observó a Vegeta que vestía camisa blanca, pantalón negro de vestir y sandalias. Estaba usando la portátil y haciendo anotaciones en una tablet. Le hizo ademan de que se acercará, estaba el desayuno humeando sobre la mesa. Se preparó un café y no quiso interrumpirlo, pero él se tomó un momento para acercarse a ella y la besó en los labios con ternura, eran como una feliz pareja consolidada. Tomó un sorbo de café y recordó su teléfono. Lo buscó y le escribió a su hermana para que no se asustara por su ausencia, eran ya las 09 de la mañana. Recibió automáticamente un mensaje de que estaba todo ok, que le daba el día libre. Le hizo gracia y buscó un enchufe para cargarlo, pero Vegeta apareció tras ella, apoyando su cadera en sus glúteos y le susurró:

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Poder cargar mi teléfono- y se meció en el abrazó que él le daba. Él tomó el artilugio en sus manos, lo llevó a la mesa donde se encontraba el desayuno, desconectó un aparato y colocó el de ella.

-Tengo algo para ti, para que comprendas que lo de anoche no fue mentira- tomó algo entre los cables a lo que ella no había prestado atención y se lo entregó –Para que entiendas que me cuesta decirlo pero es verdad-

Bulma se quedó atónita con el regalo recibido, era un pequeño estuche que no se animaba a abrir. Afinó la mirada y frunció los labios, eso no podía ser cierto, menos en tan poco tiempo… O si, después de todo llevaban cerca de un año conociéndose. Él al principio estaba muy serio, pero al ver las reacciones diversas en el rostro de ella no tuvo más opción que aguantarse de no reír. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que al fin se animó a abrirlo. El estuche contenía dos anillos similares, eran alianzas de algún tipo de metal claro con una raya al medio. El de menor tamaño que sería para ella llevaba una fina línea negra al medio, el de mayor tamaño llevaba una similar pero de color azul oscuro. Eran anillos de compromiso que los representaban a ambos y ella no podía creer en el detalle de que cada uno llevaría al otro representado en colores en símbolo de unión y exclusividad.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, él ya no estaba desayunando, estaba parado frente a ella y le tendió la mano en señal de que la tomara y se pusiera de pie frente a él. Nadie iba a inclinarse sobre nadie. En silencio y uno frente al otro se colocaron los anillos que significarían que serían siempre el uno para el otro. Se estaban besando cuando se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta. Vegeta la soltó y le pidió que esperara, al instante volvía con bolsas, era ropa y zapatos nuevos para Bulma.

-A ver si ahora dejas de vestirte como una bibliotecaria- le entregó las bolsas a la peliazul que le guiño el ojo con picardía -¡Ah no! ¡Eso es una provocación!- rugió el moreno y se lanzó sobre ella.

Mientras la besaba comenzó a desatarle la bata y la arrastró hasta el dormitorio, le quitó la bata y la lanzó contra la cama, ella se movía como sirena esperando a su amante. Se quitó la ropa con rapidez y tomó el lazo de la bata con el cual ató las muñecas detrás de ella con un moño. Arrastró la cadera de ella hacía el borde de la cama y comenzó a succionar su feminidad, lo volvía loca y ahora la tenía a su disposición, era libre de tenerla. En algún momento ella puso sus pies en sus hombros y comenzó a empujar mientras él la agasajaba, dejó de atenderla y la miró extrañado.

-¿Te lastimé?-

-No, me toca atenderte- y le guiñó el ojo. Vegeta tiró de ella hasta que la sentó sobre la alfombra mostrando que él mandaba.

-Mando yo- su voz de oyó grave y contundente

-Ahora me tienes a mí y algunas veces mandaré yo- fue la respuesta segura que recibió, de aquella mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a él totalmente desnuda y atada de manos, solo pudo pensar que ella era tan perversa como él había imaginado –Ponte de pie mi amo- rogó y no lo dudo y se puso de pie sin siquiera tocarla.

Con esfuerzo ella se puso de rodillas y con ingenio comenzó a lamer y consentir su masculinidad. Cuando percibió que estaba tan duro como ella necesitaba, comenzó a succionarlo lentamente hasta poder acomodarlo en su boca desprendiendo en cada succión un gemido varonil y ronco de su amante. Comenzó progresivamente a subir el ritmo de la felación y cuando él estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, la quitó de ahí con brusquedad, la puso de pie frente a él comenzó a devorarle la boca, sintiendo su propio sabor mezclado con el dulzor de su labios.

Con un poco más de cuidado la colocó sobre la cama y antes de que ella se entregará, la giró y la puso boca abajo, le dejó las piernas juntas y la penetró con la estreches de tenerla con los glúteos juntos, tomándole el cabello y jalándolo para que no quedase con el rostro contra la colcha. La oyó gemir con una mezcla de placer y dolor, así que las siguientes envestidas fueron más suaves, iguales de placenteras. Esa mujer le hacía perder los estribos, lo obligaba a tener mayor autocontrol del que ya tenía y a su vez, lo liberaba. Ella era capaz de todo y él daría todo por ella, por eso los anillos, la sumisión, pero ella debía ser feliz además de él y él siempre la cuidaría más allá de las responsabilidades que pudieran agobiarlo. Salió de ella, la desató y se acostó boca arriba, por una vez se dejaría dominar.

Bulma sintió esa liberación como algo más que un permiso y si dudarlo, al verlo boca arriba, se puso sobre él y disfrutó de ser ella quien manejaba el ritmo y la profundidad. Cuando se estaba agotando, él se reincorporó con ella encima y sentando comenzó a guiarla y ayudarla en lo que quedaba en llegar al final, la apretó contra él cuando la sintió vibrar y tras unas estocadas más él también lo alcanzó. La siguió abrazando con fuerza, buscó recuperar la respiración. Una vez recompuesto, se puso de pie y fue hasta la sala y volvió con el teléfono de ella y se lo lanzó.

-Avisa a tu hermana que te quedarás conmigo todo el día, yo voy a cancelar cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer hoy- y ambos se dispusieron a desaparecer del mundo en aquella habitación.

Un rato más tarde ambos estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados, disfrutando del diseño de las alianzas que eran más que un objeto para ellos, era el símbolo físico de lo que sentían. Estaban juntos, piel a piel, planeando como verse, planeando como compartir sus hogares, imaginando como iban a presentar a sus familias. Llevaron parte del desayuno a la cama por primera vez en mucho tiempos ambos no pensaron en el trabajo o la familia. Más tarde se reunieron Tihgt, Leo y la pequeña Mizugi que gimoteaba cuando Vegeta la miraba fijamente buscando refugio en brazos de su madre.

Todo comenzaba a brillar para ambos, sin ataduras, sin sombras. Acordaron cada quien seguir con sus negocios, para darse el aire. Algunas veces Bulma viajaba a sola a ver a sus padres, en otras ocasiones la acompañaba él. Vegeta también realizaba viajes solo, de un día o dos y volvía siempre deseoso de verla, con algún presente para ella. Poco a poco fueron adaptando sus días y sus noches, poco a poco ella aprendió a no temer a esa apariencia ruda y él en ceder el mando. Ambos habían encontrado en el otro algo que no lo completaba, sino que los hacía mejores.

.-


End file.
